Rewind
by PBBWriter
Summary: Set pre-season one, Opie's life is vastly different and about to change even more. How much would his life, and the club, be changed without Donna but with a new, very important Morrow around?
1. Chapter 1

When Macy arrived at the clubhouse she was on a mission and that mission was cash. She waved at Bobby, an innocent smile on her face, as he pointed to chapel doors. She knocked, expecting Tig to answer which he did, and stepped in reverently. Macy could be petulant and problematic generally, but she respected nothing as much as the Reaper.

"How much do you need?" Clay asked, already knowing she was there for money.

"Just some for my phone bill, some pocket money," she said sheepishly.

Clay was already counting twenties before she even answered. "Don't tell your mother," he said, handing the money over to her.

"Thank you, Daddy," Macy said with a flutter of her lashes.

She spun on her heel and hurried out of the clubhouse with a wad of cash in her hands. When she stepped outside, sliding her sunglasses down over her eyes, she saw Gemma's SUV slowing to a stop by TM.

"Shit," Macy hissed. "Hey Ma."

"What's that?" Gemma asked with suspicion.

"My allowance," she grinned.

"Don't you work?"

"I'm sorry, but the senior citizen's tips at Hanna's don't exactly pay for the comfortable lifestyle I'm accustomed to." Macy smirked a little. "Hey, you raised me, you got no one to blame but yourself," she said with a shrug.

"I should have sent her back to the moss covered shit hole she came from," Gemma grumbled to Jax as he greeted her.

"She's got more of you in her than I do," Jax teased.

"Guess we have proof it's nurture over nature then," she huffed. "How are you, baby?"

"Good," Jax said cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

"Oil change," she said, pointing to Half-Sack. "Was looking for Piney too. You seen him or Ope?"

Jax shook his head. "Opie just left," he said, "With Macy."

"Little slut," Gemma huffed.

"Hey," Jax said defensively.

"I wish she'd settle down," Gemma complained.

He looked at her with exasperation. "She's better than I was at 22."

"You weren't exactly the poster child for a well behaved young adult," she said. "Can you talk to her?"

"Me?" He laughed. "I can try, I guess." Lowering his voice, Jax turned serious for a moment. "You gotta remember Ma, it ain't her fault."

Spiteful, she looked at Jax and shook her head. "She looks like him. Every damn time I look at her, I see him."

Jax hung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "But she's not his. She's yours and Clay's."

Gemma nodded and kissed Jax on the cheek. "You're still my favorite," she said with a devilish grin.

"We all know that," he laughed. "Come on, lets see who knows where that old man is."

—

Macy and Opie sped away from the clubhouse out to a nearby park with towering willow trees and a shallow lake. It was quiet, a late afternoon mid-week visit guaranteed it.

"You know they think we're banging, right?" She asked as they sat at the base of a tree, Opie rolling a joint for them to share.

He looked up at her with an embarrassed smile. "Who said that?"

She arched her eyebrow. "You think if you saw me riding off with Tig after a nasty break up you wouldn't make the same jokes?"

"Jokes," he reminded her. "They're just trying to bust Jax's balls, Mace."

"He hasn't mentioned it so it's not working," she laughed. "What do you think my dad would say?"

"Clay?" Opie scoffed. "I don't know, don't wanna find out."

"Ouch," she pouted.

Bringing the joint to his lips he burned off the tip before taking a long hit and, with a cheeky grin, handed it off to her.

"I didn't forget," he said without exhaling.

She looked at him over the top of her sunglasses and rolled her eyes. Mm-hmm," she said as she hit the joint.

"Donna came by," he said suddenly.

"Where?" Macy asked, exhaling a puff of smoke.

"My place, she had a bunch of my shit," he explained.

Macy grimaced. "Yikes. Sounds like a blast."

"Everything is with her," he grumbled.

"She is kind of an uptight bitch but gotta give props for dipping before you guys got married," Macy said without hesitation. "I know it sounds shitty but come on, better before than after. How many old ladies just agree then realize they can't handle it?"

"A lot," he nodded.

Macy nodded. "You still feeling it?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "It's lonely. Jax has Wendy and-" he stopped as Macy laughed loudly.

"No. Dude. Jax and Wendy are the fakest couple ever."

"Still a couple," he shrugged. "You still dating that piece of shit?"

"I wouldn't call it dating," she said casually, "But yeah."

"I didn't tell Jax, Mace, but I don't like that guy. I saw him at Lumpy's, he's a fucking douchebag."

Macy rolled her eyes. "Good thing you're not fucking him, huh?"

"You know, if you brought him around they'd stop saying shit about us," he told her.

"No, he's an asshole," she laughed. "Plus, I live for the rumors."

"You're a child," he teased her. "Maybe you wouldn't get so much shit from your mom if you got your own place."

Her eyes popped. "Oh yeah, cause I can afford rent, on my own."

"Donna moved out," he snapped his fingers and looked at her. "Can you afford half?"

"What are you paying a month?" She looked at him, her interest piqued.

"About 12," he shrugged. "Why don't you look for a better job?"

"Alright," she got up, "This is getting really not fun."

"Come on," he groaned.

"I already have a brother, Ope," she huffed.

He clambered to his feet and followed her. "You're being a brat," he told her. "I'm trying to help you out."

"I'm fine."

He grabbed her wrist and turned her around to look at him. "Are you? Really?"

"I'm good," she sighed, "Really. I am."

"Come on," he huffed, pulling her in for a hug. "I really need a roommate now that Donna's out."

"So you helping me is me helping you too?"

"Basically," he said, releasing her from his grip.

"Fine, you got a deal." She moved toward his bike with him right behind her. "Can I get the master bedroom?"

"Get the fuck outta here," he laughed heartily. "I'm gonna be paying half your rent and your utilities anyway, freeloader."

"You're the best," she beamed, kissing his cheek as she got on behind him. "Now take me to Lumpy's, I'm meeting the douchebag."

Opie headed back in that direction but pulled over a few blocks from the gym. He glanced over his shoulder at her.

"You being careful with this asshole?" He asked her with concern.

"I am," she gave him a squeeze, "I promise."

"And you really wanna get outta Jax's? Start paying rent like a goddamn adult?" He added with a teasing smirk.

Macy jumped off the back of his bike and nodded. "Yeah, Jax's place is a shit hole and I am not cleaning up after Wendy all the fucking time." Becoming serious for a moment she kissed his cheek. "I appreciate it, Ope. Guess I do have to uh, you know, get my shit together."

Opie grinned and nodded. "First, last, and security by the end of the week or the deals off."

Rolling her eyes, Macy started walking down the street toward Lumpy's. She flipped him two middle fingers and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Here's your first, last, and security," she teased.

—

When Opie returned to the clubhouse he caught a look from Jax. Macy was right about the jokes. No one had said anything to him about spending more and more time with her but it seemed like Jax was about to.

"Hey brother," he said casually.

"Where's my sister?"

"I dropped her at Lumpy's," he explained.

Jax looked at him for a second. "Anything going on?"

"No," he said firmly. "She's actually banging some boxer asshole."

With a heavy groan, Jax shook his head. "A boxer?" He asked with distaste. "Great."

"Yeah, looks like a real douchebag."

Jax paused for a moment, "I'm gonna get Juice to look into him. You know his name?"

"Dominic," Opie grumbled. "Don't know his last name."

"You could find out, right?" Jax asked with a devious smirk.

"She didn't even want you to know he existed," Opie told Jax. "Don't throw me under the goddamn bus."

Jax nodded. "They're at Lumpy's?"

"That's where I left her," he shrugged.

"Alright, I'm gonna find this guy and save you from her," Jax teased as he headed toward his bike.

"Jax," Opie called out after him. "I asked Mace to move in with me."

Hesitating, Jax thought it over. "To get her out of my place?"

"And help pay my goddamn mortgage."

Jax smiled and nodded. "And now I don't have to play babysitter for Gem."

Opie and Jax shook hands. "Good talk," Opie laughed.

Jax left the lot, rolling by Lumpy's, and saw his sister through the window. He pulled over and strolled in, clocking her in the corner watching two men spar in the ring. There was a smile on her face, she looked calm and happy, and Jax suddenly wasn't as concerned.

"Hey Lump," Jax said, greeting older gentleman warmly.

"Jax," Lumpy said with a big smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Boxer," he gestured toward the ring. "Dominic something. You know his last name?

"Russo," Lumpy said quickly. "Not a bad kid, cocky," he said with disapproval.

Jax nodded. "Where's he from?"

"Bronx, Brooklyn, Boston," he said with uncertainty. "Somewhere on the east coast."

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "Everything good here?"

"We're good, we're good," he said positively.

"You need anything, let us know," he said on his way toward the door. "Hey Mace," Jax called out to his sister.

Macy looked up and rolled her eyes. "Hey," she slowly got up and dragged herself over toward him. "What's up?"

"Checking on Lump," Jax said with a shrug. "Heard you're moving into Ope's."

"Yeah," she smiled. "I think I leaned into the whole shit kid thing too hard. Mom makes it so easy to be irresponsible cause it makes her so mad."

He nodded. "Don't waste your time on her. Prove her wrong," he winked. "Besides, we all know you're not really an asshole."

"I just play one on TV," she winked. "You good with it? Me living at Ope's?"

"Yeah," he said confidently. "I think it'll be good for both of you. Ope doesn't need a foreclosure right now."

Macy laughed and nodded. "Yeah, and I need to get away from you and Wendy."

"I need to get away from Wendy," he laughed heartily.

"You're not moving in with me and Opie," Macy joked.

Jax nodded and laughed. "Alright, kid, I'll see you." He left the gym and immediately called Juice, he wanted everything there was to know about Dominic Russo and he Jax knew Juice could do it for him.

That evening, Macy was at Dom's apartment, playfully shadow boxing with him in her underwear. It started innocently enough, quickly turning to foreplay but ended as far from innocent as possible.

"That all you got?" Dominic asked, slapping one of her hands as she swung.

His taunting only made her try harder and soon Macy landed a punch. She gasped, stepping back, and quickly apologized but he didn't care how sorry she was. Dominic snarled and backhanded her, sending her off the bed and onto the hardwood floor of his bedroom.

"Shit," she whimpered.

Dom glared at her, looking as if he were in a trance, before shaking his head quickly and huffing.

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered. "Are you okay?"

Macy nodded and, gripping the edge of the bureau, pulled herself back into her feet. "What the fuck, Dom?"

"I just, uh, it was force of habit," he said apologetically. "I get hit and I just hit back. It's instinct or some shit."

"I'm gonna go," she said as she started gathering herclothes.

Dom grabbed her hand and yanked her shirt from her fingers. "Please stay. I'm sorry." Wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth he kissed her cheek. "I didn't mean it. I'll make it up to you."

"Okay," she whinnied. "I'll stay."

—

**Fave, follow and comment, please! Oh and follow me on Instagram for fic related posts and stuff PBB_Writer! Xoxo xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

After the incident with Dom, Macy kept a low profile to hide the fat lip he had given her and help her bruised ego recover. Even without the physical mark, she knew those closest to her would know she was shaken and Macy refused to open herself up to that scrutiny.

It was Friday morning at Hanna's when Macy saw Gemma saunter in, her boots clicking on the linoleum floor. Macy took a deep breath before heading over to the back booth her mother picked.

"Hey Ma," Macy said with little enthusiasm.

Gemma looked up at her daughter. "That's all I get?"

"What?" Macy said defensively, shuffling her feet a bit.

"Where have you been? Jax said you haven't been around in days."

Macy rolled her eyes. "I'm getting ready to move in with Ope."

"I know," she clicked her tongue, "Jax told me and your father."

"Sorry," Macy huffed. "It's been a long week."

"We were worried," she told her. "You should have at least called us back."

Macy grimaced. "I didn't know you called. My phone is kind of, ugh, totally shattered."

"Get another one," Gemma said authoritatively. "You can't not have a phone, Macy. We need to reach you."

"Phones are expensive, Ma."

Gemma scoffed. "You never had trouble asking for money before."

"Fine, I'll come by after work and hit Dad up for some cash."

Gemma smiled and gave Macy's hand a quick squeeze. "Good. Now, what's this shit with Ope?"

"Nothing," Macy groaned. "Donna moved out, he needed a roommate and I was tired of living with Jax and the junkie."

"Is he she using again?" Gemma asked eagerly.

"Oh, no, I don't know," Macy shrugged. "I don't think so, it was just a joke."

Gemma eyed Macy suspiciously. "I'm going to look into that."

"I wouldn't expect any less," Macy rolled her eyes. "You just here stalking or are you going to get something to eat?"

With a chuckle, Gemma stood up and shook her head. "No. We have a family dinner tonight, don't miss it."

That evening Macy arrived at her parents' house wondering what degree of family this dinner was going to be. There were the small dinners, her and Jax with Gemma and Clay or a mid-sized dinner, Clay, Gemma, Tig, Macy, and Bobby or some other mix of longer-term Sons, those were her favorites. Then, of course, there were the massive dinners. Any man in a kutte, children and old ladies, they gave Macy anxiety, too many people in a small space at a volume so loud she could hardly hear herself think.

"Jax, Dad, Ope, and Piney," she said noting the bikes outside. "Not bad, but suspicious."

No one seemed to notice when she entered through the kitchen door, they were too loud and too involved in their conversations. Tossing her bag and keys down, she grabbed a beer and joined the others at the dining room table. "Sorry I'm late," she said with a little wave.

Before she sat, Macy made the rounds and said hello to everyone, giving her parents quick pecks on the cheek. She took the empty spot next to Opie and gave him a shove. "I got some shit in my car," she told him. Think you can help me with it?"

Opie nodded. "Sure. You were MIA wasn't sure we were still on."

"We're on," she huffed. "I was staying at Dom's for a bit."

"But you told Gem you were at my place," he said with annoyance. "I covered for you but why lie?"

Macy huffed, not wanting to get into it, and slapped a fake smile on her face. "A lady has her secrets."

"You're not a lady," Opie teased.

Macy rolled her eyes and started filling up her plate, ignoring the conversation while she ate. It was Piney who finally pulled her into the conversation.

"Macy, when are you leaving Hanna's?" Piney asked her abruptly.

"Huh?" She looked up from her dinner. "I dunno. I don't have anything lined up so, uh, not anytime soon."

"What about school?" He kept prodding.

"I don't know," she said with a shrug. "I wasn't born with a patch waiting for me so it's taken a little longer to decide what I want to do."

"Just do what Ma did," Jax laughed, "Get knocked up and married."

Macy and Jax laughed uproariously but their mother was not amused.

"Little shits," she hissed. "Lucky for you I did."

"We're all better for it," Jax said charmingly.

"Don't," Clay said, looking at Opie.

"Oh my god," Macy grumbled. "I'm not into this big old meat sack," she said, gesturing to Opie.

"I don't think your father would mind," Piney said.

Gemma and Clay both looked at him darkly before turning the conversation. "School could be good," Gemma remarked. "You were always good in science and you're a bleeding heart, a real nurturer. Maybe a nurse?"

"I dunno," she sighed. "If I knew this was going to be an intervention I wouldn't have come."

"I like that new kid," Opie said suddenly, "Half-Sack."

"He's weird," Jax laughed, "But he's got balls."

"Ah," Clay interrupted, "Only one."

The table chuckled at Kip's expense and moved on from nitpicking at Macy. She was grateful and gave Opie a tiny smile of appreciation to show it.

After they ate dinner and dessert, Piney and Clay disappeared with some whiskey while their younger counterparts went to discuss what Juice has found on Dominic Russo.

"Looks like he's pretty clean," Jax explained. "Some parking tickets and shit but nothing really popped. Bounced around New York, Boston, and Philadelphia before landing here. He's a shit boxer," Jax laughed. "Had a few fights in Atlantic City, lost em' all."

Opie groaned and took the papers from Jax. "Christ, he's a fucking loser."

"But looks harmless," Jax shrugged. "Wanna Go fuck with him?"

Opie laughed and nodded. One of their favorite things to do was give the men involved with Macy and the other female friends of the club good scares. It wasn't often they had the chance, there weren't many women around, so they were going to take it.

On the other side of the wall, Clay and Piney were arguing, as was common for them lately.

"That shit is gonna set something off none of us want to deal with," Clay growled through grit teeth.

"She is your daughter," Piney assured him, "But I think it's something she needs to know."

"My daughter, my decision," Clay snapped. "Another comment like that, old man, and I'll sic Gemma out on your ass."

Piney grumbled something under his breath as he sat back in his chair about to take a sip from his glass.

"And if something happens with me her and Ope?"

Clay shook his head. "She does not need to be tied in with that shit. Jax was joking but I don't want to see that shit happen to her. Pregnant and married by 23? No."

"We agree on that," Piney said.

The tension slowly began to dissipate and the two men clinked their glasses together. At least they were on the same page when it came to their children dating.

Across the house, Macy and Gemma were cleaning up in the kitchen, as the women always did, but very little passed between them. They worked in silence and only once they were finished did Gemma speak.

"Who is he?" She asked knowingly.

"Who?"

"The guy," she asked with an arched eyebrow.

Macy sighed. "Jax?"

"He told me, but not intentionally," Gemma assured her.

"Yeah, sure," she huffed. "His name is Dom. It's not serious.

"How long?" Gemma asked, grabbing an envelope of cash for Macy from her own purse.

"Few months," she shrugged as she closed the dishwasher. "It's not a big deal. Really."

Gemma nodded, listening to her daughter talk vaguely about Dom but everything Macy said made her more suspicious.

"He's a boxer?"

"Yeah, he's not good I think he's just seen Rocky too many times," Macy joked.

Gemma's hands stilled for a moment, resting on the countertop before she grabbed Macy and pulled her in for a hug.

"I know I'm hard on you," Gemma sighed, "But I love you, I will always love you."

Taken aback, Macy didn't speak at first until the moment became more real. Then, she hugged her mother back and struggled to keep from crying.

"I love you too, Ma," she sniffled. "I'm sorry I'm such a shit."

"Growing pains," Gemma told her, "Just some growing pains."

"Mace?" Opie cleared his throat. "I'm heading out soon, wanna do the boxes?"

"Oh," she quickly backed away from her mother. "Yeah. Totally. Let's uh, let's do it now."

"Thanks for dinner, Mom," Opie said to Gemma.

"Anytime sweetheart," she said, kissing his cheek. "Take care of my girl," Gemma told him quietly, handing him a burner for Macy.

Opie nodded. "Always." Stepping away from Gemma, Opie hooked his arm around Macy's neck and pulled her playfully toward the door.

"Bye," she yelled loudly for Clay, Piney and Jax to hear.

Macy and Opie went back to his house, technically their house now, and he helped with the few boxes in her trunk. She smiled, watching him pile them up in the back bedroom, and gave him a big hug when he finished.

"That it?" He asked her, returning the embrace.

"For now," she winked. "You sure this is cool? It's not some sympathy thing or whatever?"

Opie shook his head, "Nah. You were the only one I could think of moving in here that wouldn't be fucking awful."

"Thank you?" She said with uncertainty. "I'm going to go shopping tomorrow so I can make a proper meal. That fridge is pathetic."

"You're gonna cook?" He laughed.

"If there's one healthy thing Gem taught me it's how to cook and the importance of food, for more than nourishment."

"Alright," he groaned. "When you bringing the big shit?"

She shrugged. "When are you and Jax free?"

"Seriously?" He looked at her with exasperation although it was hardly sincere. "I'll call him now, we'll get it and you can crash here tonight."

"I'm going to Dom's," she told him. "No rush."

That only made Opie want to rush more. Despite Juice's clear report on Dominic, Opie didn't have a great feeling about the guy. "Sooner you're in, sooner I get my first month's rent."

"That reminds me," she snapped her fingers. "I got money for you actually."

"Oh, alright," he shrugged.

"Ope," she eyed him. "Why are you being weird?"

"I don't like him," he told her. "Sorry, kid."

"Why not?" She asked, looking up at him with a hint of innocence in her eyes.

Opie shook his head. "I don't know, just got a nasty feeling about him."

"Yeah, well, you can calm down," she assured him. "I'll be here tonight, no rush on the bed though, I can crash on the couch."

"Mace," he huffed, "Take a burner, please."

"Huh?" She turned around to look at him.

"I know you fucked up your phone, take a burner with you, just in case."

Macy sighed heavily but nodded and took the phone from him. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you have a goddamn crush on me."

"You fucking wish," he joked. "I just don't want anyone getting hurt."

Giving him a dramatically enthusiastic thumbs up, Macy bounced down the steps and out the door to her car. It was a good thing he was so adamant as she'd be needing it just a few hours later.

Since the slap, Macy had been much more hesitant around Dominic. If asked, she wouldn't even know why she was still with him. His apologies were kind and she believed him as well as felt strongly about him but she knew she should have ended it that night.

On her way out of the bathroom, she noticed his mirror open slightly and her curiosity got the best of her. The hinges creaked as she opened the cabinet and saw prescription bottles with handwritten labels as well as syringes. With shaky hands, she grabbed the syringe and saw "Winstrol" scribbled on a piece of tape along the side of the syringe.

"Hey," Dom said sharply, catching her snooping.

Macy gasped and scrambled to put the syringe back. "Uh, sorry," she stammered.

Dom reached by her to slam the mirror cabinet shut and then pulled her from the bathroom. "You gonna say anything?"

"I don't even know what it is," she said, honestly never having heard of whatever he was taking.

"It's just... helping me at the gym."

"Oh," she relaxed. "Like steroids?"

"Yeah," he huffed. "It's not a big deal."

"I won't say anything," she promised, eager to move on from the topic, "It's totally cool."

"Good," he said, softer now.

His outburst from before made sense now but it also illuminated a bigger problem. Steroids were far from 'not a big deal' and she wasn't about to involve herself with Dom any longer. Rage filled outbursts would be just the beginning, she was sure, so Macy was done.

"Shit," she hissed, checking her phone. "I have to go. I forgot my mom asked me to spend my last night before I move at home."

He looked surprised. "You're moving?"

"I am," she shrugged. "It's not a big deal. Just in with my brother's friend."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause it's not a big deal," she shrugged. "Like your steroids."

It wasn't the smoothest thing she could have said and she wasn't as slick as she thought with her escape plan.

Dom didn't even speak, he just raised his hand and slapped her, sending her into the wall with a thud. Clawing at him, she let out a scream and tried to get out from between him and the wall.

"Don't touch me," she growled. "Don't fucking touch me again."

"What are you gonna do?" He growled, grabbing her face between his thumb and fingers. "Tell your white trash biker family?"

Macy reached up and grabbed the pen from her hair, left there after her shift at Hanna's, and jabbed it into his side. He howled, releasing her, and began to panic from the sudden sharp pain.

"You cunt," he bellowed.

With bloody hands, Dominic grabbed Macy's arm and yanked her back, throwing her to the floor. Climbing on top of her, Dominic punched her but only got one blow in. Macy stuck her fingers in his wound and scurried out from under him as he recoiled in pain. In her haste, Macy tumbled down the steps but made it out of the building alive and that was her only goal. Trembling, she ran as fast as she could before stopping a few blocks away to call Opie.

"Opie," she cried when he answered.

All he heard was her sobs and he was already heading out the door. "Where are you?"

"Main and Sy-sycamore," she stammered.

"I'm coming, Mace. I'll be right there."


	3. Chapter 3

***A/N* Thank you for the faves, follows and comments, it really means a lot! Xoxo**

Squealing a few feet from the corner, Opie jumped out as quickly as he could and rushed to Macy's side. She was sitting in a large stone planter, crushing the carefully placed flowers, with the lamppost beside her acting as a spotlight for her rescuer.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, tilting her chin up to look at her face. "Who did this to you?"

"J-just take me home," she urged him. "We'll talk there."

Opie gathered Macy up in his arms, holding her against his chest, and carried her over to his truck. She opened the door for him and he gingerly placed her in the passenger's seat.

As he walked around to the driver's side, Opie checked up and down the street for any sign of who could have hurt Macy. Opie could hardly control his fury as he looked for any movement, but he knew Macy would only be more upset by it. As he suspected, the streets were empty so he climbed back in the pick-up and headed toward home.

"I'm surprised you didn't call Jax," she said with a trembly voice.

He smirked a little, "I woulda. He actually called me a few hours ago, he's at Saint Thomas. Wendy," he said as a simple explanation.

"Shit, accident or drugs?"

Opie glanced at her. "One guess."

"Goddamnit, Wendy," Macy sighed.

At a red light, Opie examined her more closely. "I think that's gonna need stitches," he told her, his eyes on her cheekbone.

"No," she shook her head, cringing from the pain in her skull. "It's fine."

Opie glared at her but didn't push, he could see she was terrified and didn't want to cause her any more stress. They arrived at the house rather quickly and Opie helped her in with one arm around her waist. Guiding her into the kitchen, Opie lifted her with ease onto the kitchen counter and grabbed the first aid kit Donna was forced to make from under the sink.

"Tell me what happened," he said sternly as he lifted her face toward the light.

"I," she stopped and hissed as Opie began to clean her wounds, "Fuck, Ope."

"It's not that bad," he said. "Tell me, Mace."

Macy paused, grimacing as Opie worked to fix her up, before finally giving Opie an exaggerated explanation. "I got jumped," she said, her eyes locked on the blood-stained gauze beside her.

"Jumped?" He said with anger. "On Main?"

"Off Main actually," she corrected him. "Two drunk assholes, I didn't get a look at them."

"What'd they take?"

"Oh," she didn't plan that far ahead. "Uhh, just my cash."

Opie's green eyes locked on hers for a second before starting to bandage the gash from her tumble down the steps. "Lucky they didn't take your phone."

"Ye-yeah," she stammered. "Is Jax okay?"

"I dunno," he said honestly. "I was gonna head over before you called, he sounded pretty upset."

Macy nodded, feeling more justified in her lie knowing that it would keep that much more stress and anger off her brother's back.

"You can go," she told him, "He needs you more than I do."

"He's got everyone else," Opie said softly. "I'm not leaving you." Squeezing in between her knees, Opie gave Macy a hug and although she was still trembling, he did feel her slowly start to relax. "See? You're still fucking shaking."

"I'm okay," she sniffled, burying her face in his neck.

"You didn't see them?" He asked quietly.

"No," her heart sank as he backed away. "They had their hoods up, I didn't see anything."

"I'll ask around tomorrow," he assured her. "Couldn't have been a local, they know better," he mused.

"Guess that means you won't find them," she said feigning disappointment.

"Jax will still try," he said, "I will too," he added quickly.

Macy smiled. "Thank you, Opie," her chin quivered as she spoke.

With a gentle hand on her face, Opie leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Any time, you know that."

"I'm gonna get changed," she said slipping off the counter. "Do you wanna uh, watch TV or something?"

Opie nodded. "Yeah. I think you need a beer, too."

"At least," she joked trying to sound calm.

When Macy headed up to her bedroom, Opie used the opportunity to call Chibs for an update on Wendy. She was stable but Jax was about to spin out. Opie told Chibs about Macy despite her wanting to keep it quiet. He was no idiot, Opie knew he'd catch a bigger problem from Jax, Gemma, and Clay than he would from Macy. He heard the shower start above him as he talked to Chibs but his call ended before her shower did.

Finally, about an hour after she went upstairs, Macy returned.

"Hi," she said timidly.

"You good?" He asked, touching her arm gently.

Her breathing was shaky but she nodded. "I'm okay."

"Come on," he said with a smile. "I'll grab the beers, put something on TV."

Macy curled up on the sofa and flicked the TV on, listening to the sound of Opie moving through the house. Her phone buzzed on the coffee table, it was a text from Dom. She didn't want to read it but her stomach churned wondering what he had to say to her.

"I can't believe you did that shit. You're a psycho bitch. You're gonna pay my goddamn ER bill."

Macy began to cry instantly as rage and terror began wreaking havoc on her mind. She was so upset that when Opie returned she didn't even attempt to hide it.

"Hey," he said eagerly. Slamming the bottles down, Opie sat beside her and took her into his arms as she sobbed wildly. "What happened?"

Unable to speak and unsure if she'd even admit the truth if she could, Macy shook her head and continued to cry. Seeing her phone over her shoulder, Opie reached over and tapped the screen to see what had upset her. He read the text and tossed her phone back down.

"Opie," she cried as he stood up angrily. "Please."

"He did this to you?" Opie hollered. "That asshole Dom?"

Hanging her head shamefully she nodded. "It's done, I won't see him again," she told her. "With Wendy and everything, I think we should just forget-"

"I don't care about Wendy, I care about you," Opie told her.

Macy nodded. "Just don't kill him. Please, don't kill him, Opie."

"I have to tell your brother," Opie said, ignoring her request.

"Come on," she whinnied. "That's the last fucking thing either of us need and you know it. Jax is gonna go apeshit."

"And if he doesn't, I will," Opie said authoritatively. "Why are you protecting this shithead?"

"He's not worth the trouble," she snapped. "He's a fucking roid rage asshole, Ope. Just forget it."

"Look what he did to you," Opie said with exasperation.

Macy shook her head. "Why are we fighting like this?"

"I don't know," he groaned. "You know how it works, Mace. I have to tell Jax."

"I thought we were cool," she whimpered. "Like, friends and shit. Can't you do this for me?"

"We are friends," he huffed and sat beside her again. "Next to Jax you're my best friend, but, Macy," he shook his head. "No one hurts you," he said devotedly. Opie felt his chest tighten as she gazed at him. "No one hurts the club or our family," he added nervously.

Macy nodded slowly. "Okay. Fine. You deal with Dom, short of killing him, but you don't tell Jax. Deal?"

"Deal?" He scoffed. "Who do you think you are?"

"Macy Morrow," she smiled sweetly. "Please Opie? Our little secret?"

"Stop trying to flirt with me," he said sadly.

"I'm not," she laughed. "Seriously though, Ope. Jax has enough on his plate and I don't need the shit that's gonna come with this. Overprotective shit for a while and then the whole nosy stalker thing again."

Opie turned away from her, feeling the all too familiar quickening of his heart, and mentally berated himself.

"Fine. Our fucking secret."


	4. Chapter 4

"You really wanna do this?" Opie asked Macy the next morning as they prepared to visit Jax and Wendy at Saint Thomas. "You and Wendy were never really close."

"I'm not going for her I'm going for my brother," she scoffed. "We still good with the story?"

Opie gave her a disapproving look but nodded. "If anyone suspects shit, Mace, I'm not gonna dig us deeper."

"No one will suspect anything," she rolled her eyes. "They're distracted by Wendy."

"Yeah, I think you're overestimating how much everyone cares about Wendy," he said, offering her his helmet. "Unless you're driving your own piece of shit."

Macy shook her head, despite hiding it she was still anxious after what happened with Dom so keeping close to someone she could trust was important.

When they arrived Jax was still there, much to their surprise. Macy knew she was hyping up the concern for Wendy, she was hoping if she said it enough it would be true. She didn't expect Jax to be there, it was part of why she didn't call him first, but she was relieved that he was.

"What happened to you?" Jax asked before Macy could even say hello.

Macy huffed as he hugged her roughly. "I got jumped but some drunk assholes. I'm fine."

"I'm taking care of it," Opie said gruffly from behind them.

Jax looked at Opie over Macy's shoulder. "Let me know what you find."

"I will," he nodded somberly. "How's Wendy?"

"Unconscious," Jax explained. "She got high and fell, laid there for hours."

"Jax," Macy whimpered, "I'm so sorry."

"I'm more worried about you," he told her. "What did you see? White guys? Any tattoos?"

"I didn't see anything," she said bluntly. "Hoods were up, it was dark, I was kind of drunk," she shrugged.

Opie interrupted, knowing the more Jax pushed the more likely he would be to find out about Dom and that would land Opie in some trouble. "I said I'm looking into it, I got it, brother."

"I gotta get out of here," Jax huffed. "Come on, let's go."

"Holy shit," Macy said suddenly. "Is that Tara?"

Jax didn't even have to look. "Yeah. She's back apparently."

Macy waved at Tara who was staring at her hard from the opposite end of the hall. "Yeah guess she is."

Tara waved back and gestured for Macy to come toward her end of the corridor. She thought it over quickly before giving Opie a gentle push. "I'll meet you guys outside."

"Where are you going?" Jax asked, nosy as ever.

"I gotta pee, man," she lied. "I'll be right there."

The guys walked away, somewhat suspicious, and Macy scurried toward Tara.

"Hey Macy," Tara said warmly. "What happened?"

"Oh," Macy's cheeks turned red with embarrassment. "Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Why?"

Tara nodded for Macy to follow her toward her office and the younger girl did. "You recognize this?" Holding up a plastic bag with Macy's blood Hanna's pen in it, Tara looked at her knowingly.

"He fucking deserved it," Macy snapped. "He was gonna kill me, on purpose or accidentally. I had to get out of there and it was all I had, it was all I could do." The more she explained the weaker her words became until her angry, tough exterior was completely destroyed.

"Hey," Tara said softly. "It's okay. I'm not looking to get you in trouble and he refused to press charges. I just wanted to see what happened, to see if you're okay."

"I'm fine," Macy huffed. "How did you know it was me?"

Tara smirked a little. "I was in the ER when he came in talking to a family. He was belligerent so I stuck around just in case, he was ranting and raving. The pen, his complaints, and his cell phone tied it all together, then I saw your face and," she shrugged.

"I appreciate your concern," Macy said genuinely, "But Jax doesn't know it was my boyfriend, my ex-boyfriend," she corrected herself, "And I'd like to keep it that way."

"I don't have to tell him," Tara said softly, "As long as you're okay."

"I am," Macy nodded. "Opie's going to handle it so I'll be just fine."

Tara smiled. "That's really cute," she chuckled. "I guess now that everyone is all grown up-

"Oh hell no," Macy interrupted, "It's not like that."

My mistake," Tara said embarrassedly. "It just sounded that way.

"I think it looks that way too," Macy laughed, "But it's not."

"If you ever need anything," Tara offered, "I'm right here. Okay?"

Macy looked at her suspiciously but slowly nodded. "Thank you. You're not trying to make nice with me to get in with Jax?"

"That's another hell no," Tara laughed. "I think Jax and I are both beyond that now."

"Good," Macy laughed. "Alright Doc, I gotta go meet the guys. Thanks for reaching out."

Jax was distracted, to say the least, and everyone noticed that day on the lot. Noticing Chibs perched on the top of a picnic table smoking, Opie dragged his feet toward him from the garage.

"Hey," he said casually.

Chibs nodded. "Go by the hospital?"

"Me and Mace did," Opie said, lighting a cigarette. "She's not awake yet."

"He's in it," Chibs remarked, his eyes on Jax. "Shite wasn't great but he loves her."

Opie nodded. "Yeah, he's feeling it."

"And what are you feeling brother?"

"What?" Opie looked at Chibs with a guilty expression.

"Ya didn't just come over here to smoke, did ya?"

"Oh," he chuckled. "No. I need someone to have my back today, it's not club shit, it's Macy shit, She wants me to handle it without Jax knowing she doesn't wanna add to his shit, but I know better than to go alone."

"Who?"

"Boxer over at Lumpy's," Opie explained, "She said he's been snapping out cause of steroids."

Chibs nodded, "Shite shrinks their wee balls and turns em' into the goddamn Hulk."

"Yeah," Opie nodded. "So, you in?"

"Aye," Chibs flicked his cigarette to the ground. "Simple fix, we can deal with it for Jackie Boy."

Once they were parked a block down from the gym, Opie called Lumpy and asked him to get Dom into the basement. Lumpy knew Dom and Macy were involved and that meant if Opie wanted him in the basement it was for good reason.

"Hey," Lumpy called Dom's attention when he was alone. "You think you could help me out?"

Dom was hesitant, his injury making every movement painful to a certain degree, but he agreed to keep up appearances.

"Sure," he said pleasantly. "What do you need?"

"I'm moving some boxes out from the basement," he explained, leading Dom toward the stairs, "I'm an old man though, need some young hands to help."

"Oh, totally," Dom spoke enthusiastically, attempting to butter Lumpy up. "Anything I can do to help."

Lumpy led Dom to the far end of the basement, by the old fuse box and Bilco doors, and pulled the thin white string. The light clicked on revealing Opie and Chibs waiting for Dom looking every bit the intimidating avenging bikers that they were.

"Fuck," Dom grunted.

"You lay hands on Macy, I lay hands on you," Opie said as he grabbed Dom by the shirt. He slammed him face first into the cinderblock walls of the basement before turning him around, pinning him to the wall with his arm against Dom's throat.

"She fucking stabbed me!" Dom said angrily.

"Aye, that before or after you slapped her around?" Chibs asked, stepping closer to the light.

Dom opened his mouth to spew some cruel and disgusting words about Macy but Opie wouldn't let him. Pulling his gun from his holster, Opie jammed the barrel of his gun into the fresh stitches in Dom's side.

"You come around her again and I'll finish this job," Opie growled.

"Alright," he said urgently, "Whatever!"

Opie let Dom off the wall but he wasn't free to go. Swiftly, Opie slammed the butt of his gun against Dom's face, exactly where Mace had her gash from him.

"That's it," Chibs remarked, "Lettin' em' off easy."

"Dead body in the middle of the day is a bigger problem than this asshole is worth," Opie spat.

"More than she's worth," Dom grumbled under his breath.

"So close," Opie growled, "You were so goddamn close."

Reaching down, Opie pulled Dominic up to stand and punched him square in the nose, breaking it, then sending him to the floor with a knee to his ribs.

Later that day Opie met up with Macy at the pharmacy by their place. She was picking up a few things anyway and figured she'd just wait for him as he wasn't far.

"What's that?" He asked casually.

"Nothing," she laughed to avoid suspicion. "Just the things I need to keep me beautiful."

Opie smiled and shook his head. "It's done. I dealt with it."

"You did?" She almost seemed surprised. "When? Just now?"

"An hour ago," he guessed. "If you see him or hear from him, Mace, you tell me. I'm serious."

"Okay." She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward her car. "What did you do?"

"We got him down in Lumpy's basement and talked to him," Opie shrugged. "That's it."

"Tell me, Ope," she said as she sat on the hood of her car.

"Broke his nose, tuned him up, ripped open the stitches with my Glock."

Macy smirked at him. "That's actually kind of hot," she admitted.

"You think that's hot?" He asked with a slightly judgy look.

"Not the violence," and slipped off the hood, "You doing it for me, even when I said not to you still wanted to teach him a lesson. You wanted to stand up for me."

"Of course I did," he tried to act nonchalant. "The hot thing, though."

"It's a compliment. I called you hot. Accept it. Use it against me later. Jeez," she added with a dramatic eye roll. Doing a little hop so she could reach him, Macy kissed his cheek sweetly. "Thanks again."

Opie watched as she got into her car and a strange feeling erupted in his stomach, one he hadn't felt in years.

Butterflies.

"Jesus Christ," he groaned, finally admitting what a few others had already seen. "This is not good."

It wasn't until later that evening, and a few beers, that Opie made up his mind to talk to someone about it.

"Thanks for today," Opie said to Chibs quietly.

"It was fun," he laughed gruffly. "Haven't done that shite in a while. His face," he laughed loudly.

"Yeah, it was great," he chuckled. "I need some advice, brother."

"Macy?" He asked, lowering his voice slightly.

Opie drew his head back. "What about her?"

"We go take care of the boyfriend and now you need advice," Chibs explained, "Not exactly hard to figure out where your head's at."

"Bad idea, right?"

"Messy," Chibs corrected him. "She's young, you got Clay and Gemma, then Jax," he sighed. "Then the shite from when she was a wee one."

"I didn't think about that," Opie said in surprise. "I kind of forgot, I guess."

"Aye, we were supposed to," Chibs told him. "I think it's complicated, brother and with Clay and Jax it's even worse."

Opie nodded. "Yeah, I think I'm just still dealing with Donna. I never liked being alone," he admitted somewhat shamefully.

"Well lonely ends here," he laughed, nodding off toward two croweaters. "They'll heal whatever ails ya."

"I can't," he genuinely seemed disappointed. "This stays between us, right?"

"Of course," Chibs said, giving Opie a rough hug. "Get outta your head. You'll be happier."

Opie laughed and said goodbye, waving to the few other members he made eye contact with on the way back to his bike. When he got home he found Macy on the couch with a beer, watching a movie in her pajamas.

"I didn't think you'd be back till much later," she said as a hello.

"Tired," he told her. "What are you watching?"

"Some disaster end of the world movie," she said. "You wanna shit?"

"Yeah," he said happily. "I do."

Macy moved all the way down to the arm of the couch to make room for him, her legs curled up under her. He sat with a beer, once his boots and kutte were off, and glanced over at Macy, her face illuminated by the TV.

"This was a good idea," he said, "I think it'll be fun having you here."

"Yeah, me too," she grinned cheerfully at him. "Now let's watch impossibly good looking actors save the world."


	5. Chapter 5

A few days had passed and things had begun to turn around. Wendy was awake, vowing to remain clean, Dominic hasn't been seen since Opie and Chibs pain him a visit at Lumpy's and Macy was finally totally moved in.

The sound of a bike called Macy's attention from her laundry but she didn't check who it was. It was common, almost comforting, and she assumed it was simply Opie. That was until there was a knock at the door.

Macy answered, finding Jax on the front step. "Oh."

"We gotta talk," Jax snapped, barging into the house.

"What?" She asked, drawing her head back as he glared at her.

"What's this shit?" He growled, whipping a plastic bag with her bloody pen inside out of his cut.

"Fucking Tara," Macy snarled. "Fucking bitch."

"She tried to cover for your ass," Jax told her. "You weren't mugged, were you?"

Macy inhaled and met his angry stare with one equal intensity. "No, I wasn't."

"The boyfriend?"

"Ex," she corrected him.

"Opie know?" Jax asked her accusingly.

Shaking her head, Macy took a giant chance and lied boldly to her brother. "No. I told him the same shit I told you." When she saw in his expression that he hadn't yet spoken to Opie she relaxed a little. "I'm surprised you didn't go to him first."

"I thought you'd both be here."

Macy looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry I lied, Jax. Ope told me what happened with Wendy and I didn't wanna put my shit on you. This was my fault, my bad judgment, and my irresponsible actions. No reason to have you clean it up."

"You practice that little speech?" He asked her, less anger in his voice now.

"Shut up," she groaned. "I'm trying to be serious."

"I appreciate you looking out for me, kid, but that's not your job."

Macy looked away from him and nodded. "Okay. Next time I almost get strangled to death I'll let you know."

"I'm going after him," Jax warned her. "Just so you know."

"What?"

"I'm not letting this shit slide, Mace."

"Jax," she pleaded, "Listen, I think me stabbing him is punishment enough. I took care of it, like the feminist bitch I am. If he comes back around, you'll be the first I call, okay?"

He didn't like it and the look on his face told her as much but Macy didn't back down and Jax relented because she was his sister and she had a point.

"Anything I gotta worry about here?" He asked as Opie rolled into the driveway.

Macy huffed and shook her head. "I'm not some dumb kid anymore, Jax," she told him. "I grew up and out of it, I promise."

"Cause I'll kick your ass," Jax said, "Then his."

"You just wanna fight someone, don't you?" Macy laughed.

"I got psyched to beat down that prick."

"What prick?" Opie asked, stomping into the house. "Me?"

Jax turned to look at him. "That piece of shit boxer, Dom. Mace, you tell him the damn truth," Jax said expectantly.

"Uh, I lied about being jumped. I got in a fight with Dom and uh, I stabbed him with my own to get away."

Opie tried to look angry but it was more surprised, which also kind of worked. "Why did you lie?"

"Cause of Wendy," she shrugged. "It was dumb. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"Your dad is gonna be pissed," Jax teased her.

"Oh come on, don't tell him!"

"What's it worth to you?" Jax smirked.

Macy looked at him, head cocked to the side, and waited to see if again he'd relent. "Jax," she said slowly.

"Oh fine," he scoffed. "No fun."

"I'll see you later, brother," Jax said as he and Opie hugged.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna eat," Opie said. "I'll see ya back at the clubhouse."

As soon as the door shut again Opie looked at Macy. "How'd that come out?"

"Tara," Macy rolled her eyes. "I covered for you. Obviously. So you're welcome."

"Thank you," he said with a sweet smile. "How'd you keep him from going after Dom?"

"Pulled the whole I took care of it I'm a feminist and I stabbed him card," she laughed. "You know how you guys hate when I start going on about my feminist rage."

"Don't fucking start with that shit," Opie shook his head. He opened up the fridge and moved some stuff around. "We got anything?"

"I can make you something," she offered. "Grilled cheese or BLT?"

"Push that shit together, grilled cheese with bacon."

Macy nodded and pulled the few simple ingredients out onto the counter. "Why'd you come here for lunch?"

"I dunno," he said, lighting a cigarette. "Guess I was kind of hoping you'd be here to make me a sandwich."

He watched her body move as she laughed, her back to him while making him his lunch. "Shit, don't the sandwiches usually come after sex?"

Opie was taken aback by her boldness. "Bacon always gets me hard," he joked.

Macy slapped the sandwich down on the frying pan and turned to look at him. "I used to have a crush on you, one of those stupid older brother's best friend crushes."

"And then?" He asked, leaning forward with his elbows on the table.

"Then I got older and I learned how to hide it, which you are not good at."

"Me?" He scoffed. "You think I like you?"

Macy rolled her eyes. "I see the little glances, the way you brush against me even when there's enough room to pass by without touching. Oh and this, me making you lunch," she added as she flipped the sandwich.

"I think you're imagining things," he said bluntly.

"Denying it is your choice," she giggled. "I just thought it would be less awkward to put it out there since we're living together now."

"You're like my little sister," he said defensively.

"Okay," she turned around to check his lunch. "I'm trying to have a mature conversation about this."

"There's nothing to talk about," he huffed.

"Okay," she said again. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Macy plated his sandwich, grabbed a beer, and placed them on the table in front of Opie. "I'm going to run upstairs. I have a job interview this afternoon."

"Where at?" He asked, swiftly turning around as she hurried toward the steps.

"Some bar and restaurant," she shrugged. "Hanna's was just so I could say I technically have a job but we both know I wasn't making shit."

Macy took the steps two at a time leaving Opie to contemplate her words while he ate. He never thought she had any interest but when he really thought back on it, he saw some clues. Her disapproval of Donna was the first he thought of and the most glaring in retrospect. There were other things, of course, although they were friends he could pinpoint more than a few times she had laid on the charm and asked him for certain favors, rides or company for certain tasks. The biggest clue was her calling him, not Jax or Clay, the night Dominic attacked her.

"I'm an idiot," he groaned.

As Opie ate his lunch, overthinking their previous conversation, while Macy got changed. It wasn't until she bounced down the steps again that he was pulled from his own thoughts.

"How was it?" She asked, completely casual.

"It was perfect," he said. When Macy went to clear the table, Opie gently pushed her hand away. "I got it. Shit, Mace, you're not getting a tip, stop trying so hard."

"I'm just being nice, besides you're not the best housekeeper," she laughed.

"Why'd you bring that shit up earlier?" He asked apprehensively.

"Just to clear the air," she shrugged. "I don't want things to get weird since I'm living here now."

"Not weird," Opie said as she washed the frying pan. Getting up from the table, Opie crossed the kitchen, tossing his empty bottle in the recycle can. "We could try to break the tension," he said with a shrug.

"There is no tension," she laughed, drying the pan quickly. Macy placed the pan down, tossing the towel over her shoulder and turned, surprised by how close he was standing. "Shit, now there is."

Opie's mouth turned up into a shy and embarrassed little grin that made her stomach knot up. "Now we gotta break it," he said seconds before kissing her.

His strong arms pulled her close, one around the small of her back and the other cupping the side of her face. Macy leaned in, pressing her body against his, and tiptoed up to snake her arms around his neck.

Macy was the one to pull away once she felt the kiss was growing much too intense. Pressed between him and the fridge she felt her cheeks flush red when their eyes met.

"At least we know now there's no spark," she shrugged. "Weak kiss, right?"

"Yeah," he said as he cleared his throat. "Nothing special," he shrugged.

They stood there, still so close that they were almost touching until finally, the sound of the mailman cut through their moment.

"I should go," she said about to step away when Opie grabbed her. "What?"

He didn't answer her question verbally. Instead, he kissed her again, with more urgency and hunger than before.

"Ope," Macy said breathlessly. "That one was even worse."

"Definitely," he mumbled. "You want a ride to your interview?"

Shaking her head, she snatched her keys and bag off the table and left him with nothing more than a quick wave.

Later that evening Macy arrived back at the clubhouse feeling pretty good about herself. So good that the confusion and intensity of what happens with Opie were long forgotten.

"Drinks are on me boys!" She announced proudly waving a wad of cash at the Half-Sack behind the bar.

Jax looked at her dubiously, grabbing the cash to see if it was even real. "Where'd you get that money?"

"My new JOB!" She laughed. "I'm bartending now, Hanna's is history."

"Where at?" Clay interjected.

"You gonna roll by?" She asked with annoyance. "My friend lives a few blocks away, it's in Oakland."

"Oakland?" Clay and Jax both asked simultaneously.

"What?"

"Oakland is dangerous," Clay growled.

Her face scrunched up. "Oh my god, it's not that bad. Besides, it's a Niner bar so I'll be safe."

Clay slammed his fist down on the bar and turned away from her.

"Are you stupid?" Jax asked angrily. "A Niner bar?"

"You're cool with the Niners!" She huffed. "LaRoy was at my goddamn graduation party!"

"That was different," Clay snapped. "Our turf, our invite, it was a respect move, we just made a new deal. This is dangerous."

"I didn't know," she said defensively. "I thought it would be cool."

Macy caught Tig staring at them and shot him a dirty look knowing he was annoyed and disappointed too.

"And what's that? Bonus?"

"No," she snapped. "I worked for a few hours, like a training on your feet kind of thing. The people there seem like pretty amazing tippers."

"This might not be the end of the world," Bobby said sagely. "Talk to LaRoy, discuss the mixup, see if there can't be some kind of-"

"I'm not quitting," Macy said defiantly. "He didn't even mention the club. I told him my name, he asked if I was your daughter, I said yes and explained I didn't know it was his bar then we moved on. He was really cool."

"I wasn't going to say quit," Bobby told her. "I know you, sweetheart. You won't quit."

"Fucking right," she huffed.

"Reach out," Clay ordered Tig, "Let's try to talk it out," he said with annoyance.

"Fucking buzzkill," Macy grumbled quietly to Half-Sack. "Lemme get a beer and a shot."

"You could always bartend here," Tig teased her.

"You don't even tip your strippers, I know you'd never tip me," Macy said quickly.

"I'd overtip," he teased, "All that money I saved not tipping strippers."

"You guys really know how to bring a mood down," she complained.

Downing the shot first, Macy contemplated just leaving but she stayed, drank her beer and tried to salvage some of her excitement.

"Thanks, Sack," she said as she handed him a twenty and slid off the barstool. Macy waved at Jax on her way out, thankful not to see her father as she left.

"Mace," Jax hollered as he followed her outside. "I'm sorry we burst your bubble."

"No," she huffed, "I kinda get it, I guess. I would have told you before if I knew, I had no idea it was a Niners bar."

"We'll see what we can work out," he said with a pout. "I do wish you'd just quit."

"Sorry, VP," she winked. "You know where Ope is?"

Jax nodded. "He went with Chibs."

"Went where?"

He gave her a look and Macy knew it was something club related. "Ohhhh. Okay." She was relieved not to have to be confronted with that emotional mess when she got home. "I'm beat. I'm going home. Good night."

Jax gave her a quick hug and kissed her cheek, "Night sis."

When Macy got home she showered, throwing on a tank top and a pair of short white cotton shorts afterward, and rolled a joint. She smiled it leisurely while flicking through the channels and fiddling with her phone. She hoped the weed would help quiet her mind so she could sleep, which it did, but she was sleeping for long.

"Mace?" Opie's voice woke her. "You up?"

"Huh?" She sat up. "Yeah. What's up?" She asked through the door.

"Can I come in?"

Macy sighed heavily. "Yeah. Sure."

The door opened slowly and Opie poked his head in. "You okay?" He was disheveled, sweaty and looked exhausted but there he was to check on her.

"I'm high, so I'm pretty good," she laughed. "You okay? You look like shit."

"Long night," Opie sighed. "Jax told me about the job. A Niner bar? Really?"

"I'm a grown ass woman, I can make my own decisions. Besides, it was a mixup but I wanna see how it goes," she explained.

"You be careful," he said, beginning to yawn.

Macy nodded. "We cool?

"We're cool," he assured her. "I'm getting a shower and going to bed," Opie yawned again. "You good?"

"Yep," she nodded. "I know where to find you if I'm not."

Chuckling, he left and did as he said he would, leaving Macy confused again. Her loneliness didn't seem so oppressive until she moved in with him and knew what his constant presence felt like.

Once the shower went off Macy waited, giving him time to get dressed, before creeping down the hall to his bedroom.

"Opie?" Her voice was mousy and quiet as she called his name. The door opened to reveal Opie in a white T-shirt and sweats. "I couldn't fall back to sleep."

"Sorry I woke you up," he said.

"Can I just hang out with you till I get sleepy again?"

Nodding, he stepped aside and let her into his room. "Jax said you made money tonight?"

"I did," she laughed. "It was one of those learn on the fly things."

"Did you like it?" He asked, getting into his bed and sitting up against the headboard.

She smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "I really did."

"Good," he shrugged. "Guess that and the money are the only positive things."

Macy perched on the far end of the mattress and looked at him. "So?"

"What?"

"Nothing," she laughed nervously. "I should go to bed."

"Come here," he said, holding out his hand to her.

"I don't know, Ope," she said.

"Alright." His pride was bruised but he also felt bad seeing her so anxious. Opie didn't even know what he was expecting, not sex, but her refusal to even come closer stung. "I'm gonna get some sleep."

"I should too," she nodded. Macy flicked off the light and left, instantly regretting her refusal once she walked back into her room. "I should just do it," she said to herself. "He won't be mad," she added.

Boldly Macy went back to Opie's room and slipped under the covers facing him. "Hi," she whispered in the darkness.

"Hey," he said quietly as he pulled her closer. "I just didn't want to be alone."

"Me either," she said sadly.

Macy kissed him, her leg wrapping around his they held each other right. It was short, both separating at about the same time, and Macy quickly rolled over.

"Night," he whispered as he laid his arm around her.

Macy moved closer and grabbed his hand, knitting her fingers in his, as it rested against her stomach. "Good night, again."


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Morning*

"Now we can actually say we slept together," Macy said sleepily as she rolled over to face Opie. "You up?" She asked quietly.

"Mm-hmm," he groaned, pulling her body tight against his. "I'm gonna tell the club I finally got Macy Morrow into bed."

"It'll be the last thing you do," she teased. "I'm not sure who would get you first, me, Jax or my dad, but one of us would."

"Worth it," he joked.

Macy expected him to make a move but he was a complete gentleman, even more so than the night before, and she was disappointed.

"What time is it?" He asked putting some space between them.

"Uh," she inched over and grabbed her phone. "Quarter of eleven," she said with a grimace.

"Fuck," he groaned.

"Late?"

"Very," he huffed and hurried out of bed. "I got put on repos with the prospect, it's a long list at the beginning of the month."

Macy rolled onto her side, leaning up on her elbow, and watched as he got dressed. "Sucks," she sighed. "Was last night weird?"

"No," he said quickly. "I'm just not sure."

"Sure?" She sat up in a flash. "What's that mean?"

Opie huffed and shook his head. "Macy," he groaned, heading for the door.

"No," she scurried and slid in front of the door before he could grab the handle. "Spit it out, Winston."

"You're Jax's baby sister, Clay's daughter, one of my best friends," he explained. "It ain't like with a crow eater or Donna, it happens and there's no going back or getting away from it."

"Or from each other," she added with a chuckle.

"Exactly." Opie nodded, not sharing his other concerns, her age mainly, and gestured toward the door. "I gotta go."

"Okay," she pouted.

He smiled a little as she stepped away from the door. "I'll see you tonight."

"I'm working," she told him, "So I'll see you tomorrow morning."

When the sun set and Macy gathered her things she was excited to work and have something to take her mind off of Opie.

"I need to get laid," she grumbled, walking into the bar, "Like really bad."

Still slightly reserved with her coworker and the Niners, Macy waved before locking her purse in the safe behind the bar.

"Hey," the other bartender said, shoving a tray of beers on her face. "Take these back to LaRoy."

Macy did as she was told and swiftly made her way to the back cordoned off section of the bar. When she stepped through the privacy curtain she saw seven Reapers staring back at her.

"Jesus Christ," she groaned to herself.

"Macy," LaRoy said with a smile, "Look who's here."

The Sons all turned around to see Macy, her flirty work smile slapped across her face, with their beers.

"Hey guys," she said cheerfully. One by one she gave them each a bottle, ignoring the few girls fawning over certain members until her tray was empty. Swinging it under her arm, Macy looked at LaRoy expectantly. "Need anything else?"

"No, we're good," he said. "You cool with this?" He gestured to the Sons.

"Well this is awkward as fuck," she laughed nervously, "But I'm cool with working here as long as long as SAMCRO is comfortable with it."

Clay was impressed by her mix of independence and respect for the club. He took pride in her of course but boasted his skills as her father more than anything else. He saw so much of Gemma in Macy that it made him momentarily forget her true parentage.

Clay nodded slowly. "We still have some things to discuss but if we can come to an agreement I can respect her decision."

"Can I?" She pointed over her shoulder hoping to be dismissed before any of LaRoy's girls got on their knees.

"Yeah," LaRoy nodded. "You can go."

Macy swiftly disappeared, relieved to be free of the awkwardness, and attempted to dismiss the guys from her mind. It was difficult though, she'd never seen them like that, in the middle of stern discussions. Macy's brain kept circling back to how attractive she found Opie in that situation. It was different seeing him so serious and looking more dangerous than ever and she loved it.

"Hey," Opie said, tapping his knuckles on the bar.

Macy turned and grinned. "What can I get you? Cosmo? Martini?"

Laughing, he shook his head. "Just wanted to get outta there."

"Right?" Macy screwed her eyes shut and cringed. "That one girl was seconds away from whipping Tig's dick out, I was freaking the fuck out."

"Uncle Tiggy is a pervert, Mace," Opie teased.

Sticking her tongue out she covered her face. "I don't want to know. He's always been so sweet."

"You're a big girl now," Opie shrugged.

"Am I?" She asked, dropping her hands from her face and smirking at him.

Opie nodded, looking at her seriously. "You already know that."

"Ope," she leaned over the bar and pouted, "I don't think anything is gonna go bad."

"Don't look at me like that," he said as she fluttered her lashes. "You're relentless."

"You have no idea," she smirked and gave his beard a tug.

"How you doing?" Jax asked, unaware of what he was interrupting.

"Good," she said, switching back to innocent sister in a flash. "How'd it go in there?"

"Pretty good," he nodded. "Niners are gonna keep an eye on you and keep your connection to us quiet."

Macy drew her head back. "Why?"

"Just safer," Jax said vaguely. "You gotta pick a work name."

"Ugh," she groaned. "I think this is ridiculous."

"I think it's better that you're safe," Opie suddenly said.

"We think it's better," Jax corrected him. "How about Agatha?"

Opie laughed at the suggestion.

"Aggie is kinda cute," she mused. "Or Rose, just to piss Mom off," Macy laughed.

"Fucking trouble," Opie chuckled. "They almost done in there?" He asked Jax.

Jax nodded but didn't say anything, Macy didn't need to know her father was also enjoying the talents of one of the Niner's girls.

After some time Macy noticed the others heading through the bar. She smiled, giving them a little wave, but went on with what she was doing. Opie though, Opie gave a small wink seconds before strolling out the door.

"Who's staying?" Clay asked as they approached their bikes. "Just for tonight, I want eyes and someone to escort her home."

"I'll stay," Opie offered. "Makes sense," he shrugged.

The others mounted their bikes as Clay shook Opie's hand. "I appreciate it. Just a reminder, keep your hands off my daughter," Clay added with a playful wink.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Prez," Opie said staunchly, despite it being a lie.

Opie smoked cigarette after cigarette until finally, Macy came out from the side entrance. He watched her take careful steps, holding her purse close, keys already in her hand, and smiled. At least she tried to be safe.

"Hey," he called out to her from across the street.

Macy froze at first then relaxed when she recognized the voice. "Stalker," she laughed, jogging across the street.

"Your old man told me to stay," he explained. "Also told me not to touch you."

Rolling her eyes, Macy grabbed his helmet and popped it on her head before jumping on behind him. She wrapped her arms around him, gripping his shirt tween her fingers as she held on tight.

"What are you doing?" He glanced back at her with a confused look on his face.

"I had a few beers," she said with a wink, "So it's probably safer for me to go with you."

Opie opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it and shook his head. "Plausible deniability."

"Exactly," she said, resting her head on his back. "Take me home, Harry."

Purposely, Opie took the long way home so he could enjoy Macy pressed up against him a little bit longer. He smiled to himself as she held him tighter through each turn and wondered how bad it could really be if they did try something more than friends.

"Door to door service," she joked as she climbed off the bike. "Thank you," Macy said sweetly. "I don't have cash for a tip but if you wanna come inside you can."

Watching her sway her hips as she sauntered toward the door, Opie didn't move until the sound of a sedan down the block shook his from his thoughts.

He kicked the door shut behind him and quickly kicked off his boots and tossed his keys down on the table.

"Beer?"

"Sure," she lingered at the bottom of the stairs. "I wanna get changed. I'll be right down. Wanna watch a movie or something?"

"No," he said abruptly. "And I don't want a beer either." Opie moved toward the steps, pinning her against the railing and kissed her.

"Opie," she whimpered as he kissed along her jaw and down to her neck. His beard brushed roughly along her skin but his lips quickly soothed the sting.

Reaching up, she pulled his beanie off and tangled her fingers in his hair. When he went for her shirt she felt the first rush of nerves and self-consciousness. As they broke the kiss their eyes met and she smiled, feeling suddenly calmer from

just seeing his face. Excitedly, she lifted her arms so he could pull the fabric up over her head.

"Are we gonna, like, do this on the steps?" She asked, sucking on her bottom lip and looking at him eagerly.

"Upstairs," he said, finally making the actual conscious choice to sleep with Macy.

They pounded up the steps, Opie working at his belt all while Macy let her skirt fall to her feet, stepping out of it and leaving it on the stairs behind them.

He grabbed her waist as they stepped into his bedroom, electricity crackling between them, but before he could spin her around again, a Harley roared up the street.

"No," he growled, his eyes drinking in each inch oh her bare skin.

"Wait," she grabbed his hands to keep him from letting go of her, "Could be some random guy."

The engine grew louder and cut off right in front of the house.

"Goddamnit," he moaned.

"Can we ignore whoever it is?" She asked knowing he couldn't and wouldn't ever do that.

Opie reluctantly moved away from her and peeled out the window down to the driveway. "It's your fucking brother. He's alone though and I didn't get a call so it probably ain't club shit."

"Go," she said. Macy watched him fix his belt, adjusting his very obvious erection, feeling equal parts furious and heartbroken.

"You gonna come?"

"I was hoping we both would," she grumbled, "But Jax ruined that."

"We'll try this again," he said, running his thumb along her jaw fleetingly. "Get dressed, meet me down there, I don't wanna deal with whatever he's got going on alone."

"Probably Wendy," she huffed. "I'll be right down."

Opie walked out of the bedroom and hurried to let Jax in as he'd already been waiting. He was clearly upset as he stomped into the house and suddenly Opie crashed from his Macy induced high straight back to reality.

"Everything okay?" Opie asked him with concern.

"I just saw Wendy," he spat, "We were gonna sign the fucking papers tonight."

"Hey," Macy said, joining them after stealthily grabbing her clothes from the stairway. "What's wrong?"

"Wendy's pregnant," he said.

"I thought you guys split up," she said with confusion.

Opie and Jax both looked at her, thinking she was joking, but saw that she wasn't. "Mace," Opie shook his head and grinned a little. "Just...stop."

"I told her I'd pay for an abortion but she wants to keep it," he played up his anger to hide his fear and sorrow. "She's promising that she'll get clean, that we'll be some happy family."

"Jax, I'm...I'm sorry," Macy gave him a hug.

Hugging her back he said, "Thanks. I'm glad you're both here. I didn't think you were home. Your cars not in the driveway."

"Oh," she hadn't thought of that.

"Wouldn't start," Opie lied. "I gave her a ride back."

"You guys want some beers?" Macy asked, ushering them toward the sofa to sit.

"Please," Opie said sweetly. "Thanks."

After half an hour, Macy decided to go bed, too tired to wait any longer for Opie. She hugged Jax and moved to place a kiss on Opie's cheek but stopped, realizing how obvious it would be. Instead, she gave him a half hug and disappeared up the steps.

Too many hours and too many beers later Opie left Jax passed out on the couch and found Macy in his bed. She was asleep, in just her underwear, teasing Opie even as she snored quietly.

Opie locked the door, just in case Jax had a reason to burst in, then stripped down and joined Macy in bed. Wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her close, kissing the top of her head and fell asleep just moments later.


	7. Chapter 7

Hangovers were not something Jax suffered from often but when he opened his eyes that morning, still on Opie's couch, he was aching.

"Goddamnit," Jax groaned. "Ope? Mace?" He called out. "You guys up?"

No one replied, so Jax peeled himself off the couch and headed upstairs. He stopped in the bathroom, taking what felt like the longest pee and splashing cold water on his face, before heading out to find someone.

"Macy?" He said quietly. "You up?"

When he knocked on the bedroom door it inched open with a tiny squeak. Jax glanced in, noticing the room was empty but her clothes from the night before were piled on the floor. Jax was too hungover to think too much of it until he called out for Opie.

"Ope?" He said loudly. "Come on, I'm dying out here." When he turned the knob Jax found the door locked and that piqued his suspicions.

The first time Jax called his name Opie woke up confused then when he heard Jax pulling at the door he panicked.

"Uh yeah," he grumbled, "Hold on."

Looking at Macy, still out cold, Opie pushed her to the edge of the bed and, hesitating just a second, pushed her onto the floor.

She gasped and looked up at him, ready to snap, when she saw the look on his face. "Sorry but you gotta hide," He whispered. Opie jumped off the bed and toward the door, wearing just his boxers and quickly opened up. "Hey. Sorry."

Jax peered in the room suspiciously. "My sister's not in her room."

"No?" Opie glanced down the hall. "I dunno. Maybe she's running errands."

"With no car?"

"I dunno, brother, I just woke up," Opie shrugged. "Mind if I get dressed?"

Jax chuckled a little. "Yeah, sorry."

Shutting the door and locking it again, Opie breathed a sigh of relief. Once he heard Jax creaking down the stairs, Opie finally spoke.

"Hey. You okay?"

Macy slid out with an annoyed look on her face. "Was that really necessary?"

"I freaked out," he said defensively. "Sorry." Opie offered her his hand as she climbed to her feet.

"Pussy," she teased. "So he's not leaving?" Macy asked as she peeked out the window. "I was hoping to pick up where we left off."

"I don't think we can," he huffed, checking the time.

"You're an old man," she said, closing the gap between them. "Always so worried about work and Jax and that bullshit." As Macy spoke she slipped her hands into his boxers, "More than I was expecting," she smirked.

"You're the devil," he groaned as she stroked him.

"Ope, come on," she said with a giggle.

"Ope, come on," Jax hollered up the steps.

"Jesus Christ," Opie grumbled, pushing her hand away. "Too fucking weird."

"I hate my brother," she huffed.

Opie leaned in and kissed Macy, beginning to give in to his feelings, but pulled away quickly to get dressed. "You gonna stay up here?"

"I might climb down and come in the back, depends on how long he's gonna stay for," she shrugged.

"Mace, he tried to wake us up, I think he's gonna be here awhile."

"Hope I don't break my neck," she complained.

Opie rolled his eyes and kissed her one last time. "Be careful."

Her heart skipped a beat when their lips met but he was gone so quickly she couldn't really enjoy it. Tiptoeing to her bedroom she got dressed and slipped out her bedroom window, onto the porch roof. Macy looked down at the bushes, her expression showing her fear, and taking a deep breath, she jumped.

"What was that?" Jax asked, hearing a rustling on the side of the house.

"Cats," Opie said with annoyance. "Got a whole fucking pack of feral cats roaming around out there."

"You should get a dog," Jax laughed.

"I can deal with them," he huffed. "What are you gonna do?"

"What can I do?" He complained, blowing on his coffee before taking a sip. "She's gonna have that baby, I'm not gonna abandon the kid."

"I'm sorry, brother," Opie said somberly.

"Not as sorry as I am," he shook his head.

The front door swung open and Macy appeared, sweaty and flushed. "Hi."

"Where the fuck were you?" Jax asked. "You look like shit."

"Thanks," she rolled her eyes. "I went for a jog," she shrugged.

"A jog?" Opie laughed.

"Fuck you," she said with a dirty look. "You look like shit yourself," she said to Jax. "Why don't you go home and wash up?"

"I got shit I gotta do," he huffed. "I'll see ya later," he said to them both before chugging the rest of his coffee.

Macy watched as Jax got himself together and headed outside, making a quick call before riding off. She turned to Opie and looked at him expectantly.

"What now?"

"I fell off a roof for you," she said with a laugh.

"I think you jumped," he corrected her.

"Whatever," she sighed. "What are we doing? I'm literally jumping off roofs for you and we haven't even had sex. Do you like me, Opie?"

"Yeah," he sighed, not looking at her, "I do."

"But?"

"It's complicated, Mace," he said awkwardly. "You going to the party tonight?"

"I am," she nodded.

"We'll just, hang out there, see where shit goes," he shrugged.

Macy rolled her eyes. "Okay."

When he stepped closer to her, Macy hoped he'd kiss her again but instead it pulled a twig from her ponytail. "No major roof jumping injuries?"

"Nope."

"Good," he smiled. "I gotta get moving. I'll see you tonight."

Macy nodded, silently hoping things would blossom ever more between them at the party and they could stop playing games. While she hoped, fingers crossed, Jax was on his way to meet Half-Sack at the bar so he could tow her car and take it into the shop.

When he arrived, Sack already waiting in the tow truck, Jax immediately jumped into her car and, using his spare key, tried to start it. The engine rumbled to life, purring perfectly, and Jax sat back in the seat momentarily confused.

"Fuck," he hissed. "I gotta end that shit. Now."

Opie was late, again, but no one cared this time because most of them were already drunk. He went right for the bar and got two beers, downing them both one right after the other. Getting himself a third, he scanned the room for Macy but his eyes feel on Donna instead.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Donna?"

Opie hissed, still hurting from their breakup. His continued to look around, hoping Macy wasn't there yet when Jax saddled up beside him.

"Hey man," Jax greeted Opie. "Someone's looking for you."

"I saw her," he said dismissively. "Why is she here?"

Jax shrugged, "I don't know," the lie slipped easily off his tongue. "Said she was looking for you though so I guess she's regretting some shit."

"Dumping my ass?"

"Maybe," Jax slapped Opie's back. "Go get your girl."

"She's not my girl," Opie grumbled.

Jax grit his teeth. "You got someone else? You holding out on me?"

"No," Opie huffed, "I just know that's gonna end badly. It always does with us."

"Third time's the charm?"

"Doubt it," Opie sighed. "Where's Mace?"

"Why?"

"Cause she said she was coming," Opie said with a confused look.

"She had to work," Jax shrugged. "They called her in," Jax purposely left out the part where he asked LaRoy to keep Macy busy. "I'm surprised she didn't tell you."

Opie nodded slowly as Jax spoke. "Probably pissed at me for some dumbass reason. You know how she is."

"I do," Jax said. "Go get your dick wet," he motioned toward Donna. "She'll figure it out, she'll learn to love the club." He used Gemma's line on Opie, knowing it was generally true, just like he used it when he talked Donna into coming to the party.

"You think?" Opie asked. "You think Donna would be a good old lady?"

"You love her," Jax said, "Or you used to."

"I don't know if I still do," Opie admitted. "I used to. Shit changes."

"That fast?" Jax chuckled. "Shit, a part of me still loves Tara and she's been gone for years. Doesn't just stop," he said.

"Me and Donna aren't you and Tara."

"No cause Tara left and isn't coming back," Jax gave Opie a push, "And Donna is right there waiting for you."

Just then Donna caught sight of Jax and Opie and waved, moving toward them with a bright smile.

"Hello," she said cheerfully.

"Hey," Opie smiled down at her. "Thought you didn't like these parties?"

Donna shrugged. "Worth it if I get to hang out with you."

Jax watched, slowly walking away, as Opie and Donna started chatting. He knew it would be easy to split up the new suspected couple, which is why he approached Donna that afternoon with the invitation. Jax just needed to distract Opie and force space between him and Macy and in no time they'd deteriorate. As Opie said, he knew Macy, and he knew she'd flip when she caught wind of this and that would put the final nail in their coffin.

"Got that shit taken care of," Jax smirked.

Macy left work right after midnight and rushed back to Charming in an effort to meet up with Opie. Her phone was dead, despite being sure she had plugged it in that morning, so she could only hope that he was still there.

"The only damn light I catch," she complained, hitting a red light one block from the clubhouse.

Once it flashed green she was off again, coming up on the entrance, when she saw and heard a bike coming out of the lot. Looking closely, slowly to a crawl, she saw it was Opie leaving and he wasn't alone. Macy stepped on the gas and followed him, back to their house, just to see which woman she would have to fight. As they hurried up the drive to the door the front light illuminated their faces and Macy's heart stopped.

"Donna," she whimpered. "Fucking Donna."

Macy sped away, her tires squealing on the blacktop, and headed back to the clubhouse. She knew she couldn't have spite sex, no one there would touch her, but she could get drunk for free and that's what she wanted.

"Hey," Jax greeted her warmly. "How was work?"

"Boring," she huffed. "I don't know why LaRoy even called me in, it was slow."

"Money is money," he shrugged. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she spat. "How's the party been?"

"Pretty good," he nodded. "Opie had to split, he said he'd see you later."

"Did he?" She laughed ruefully. "We were supposed to meet up."

"He got uhh, sidetracked," Jax smirked. "I think him and Donna are finally working shit out."

Macy grit her teeth and nodded. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Jax spoke enthusiastically. "It's about time, he always knew he'd get back with her, just had to stop being too fucking proud."

"He said that?"

"Yeah." Jax cocked his head to the side. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she pouted.

"Shit, Mace," Jax sighed. "You still have a fucking crush on him?"

Macy rolled her eyes. "No."

"Then why do you look like you wanna cry?"

"Shut up," Macy said petulantly. "I saw him and Donna."

"Even if you guys hooked up, it never woulda worked," Jax said, feeling bad f hurting his sister's feelings. "Crushes don't turn into healthy relationships, not with guys like Opie and girls like you."

"What's that mean?" She snapped.

Jax huffed. "Opie is too old, for one, and you see how this shit is. I love Opie more than anyone, Mace and he's not a bad guy, but he's gonna hurt you. We all hurt the women we're with, Clay and Gem, Piney and Mary, me and Wendy."

"Opie isn't a cheater," she reminded him. "You know that."

"It's not cheating if your old lady doesn't know about it," he reminded her. "Besides you're already at risk being a Morrow, adding a relationship with Opie makes it more dangerous."

Macy sighed. "Guess it's good I don't have a crush then, huh?"

"Yeah, it is," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "Sorry, kid."

"Whatever," she frowned. "I'm outta here."

Watching as she dragged her feet toward the exit, Jax felt pangs of guilt for hurting her. He didn't realize she was still so smitten and that she'd take it so hard. Sure, rage was expected but not heartbreak.

Macy stormed out of the clubhouse and back to her car that she had to park on the street since the lot was full of people.

"Fucking asshole," Macy spat as she got into her car.

Taking random turns, not wanting to go home but too proud to go elsewhere, Macy drove aimlessly around town. Stopping at a red light, Macy was suddenly pulled from her car and a fabric sack was forced over her head

"Do you know who the fuck I am?" She hollered.

The attackers didn't say anything as they dragged her into their truck, one jumping into her car, and took off down the street.

"You think you own this town, you stupid slut?" One man said to her while others bound her wrists and ankles. "You don't own shit! We're not scared of your white trash biker family."

Macy stopped fighting. "If you weren't scared you'd let me see your faces," she spat. "This about Dom?"

"You're gonna tell those assholes to leave him alone. Let him use Lumpy's and shit."

"I don't tell them anything," she snapped. "And this isn't a good look, fucking morons."

There were muffled words whispered between them but Macy wasn't going to let her fear take over. Instead, she focused on her rage.

"Realizing you fucked up?" She laughed. "Let me go and they won't kill you. I promise."

More whispers.

"Listen," Macy stayed but was instantly silenced with a strong blow to the head.

The kidnappers continued to speed away from Charming only stopping when they passed a steep ravine. Skidding to a stop, the truck door opened and Macy was kicked out and sent tumbling down into the shallow creek below.

*** Heyy! TIA for any faves/follows/comments, I love the support and hearing what you think! Follow me on Instagram @PBB_Writer for story and fandom related stuff. We have fun, I swear lol***


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Jax sat at one of the shaded picnic tables, enjoying his late morning coffee and cigarette when he noticed Opie rolling into the lot. He jumped off his bike, moving with an unusual sense of urgency.

"Your sister never came home last night," Opie told Jax, his voice tinged with worry.

Jax scoffed, rolling his eyes dramatically, and dismissed Opie's concern. "She's probably off sulking, lickin' her wounds," he said. "She came by after work, saw you and Donna and she was pissed. It was obvious when we talked she was under a different impression."

"Shit," Opie hissed.

"Got something you wanna share?" Jax asking knowingly, his eyes on Opie.

Rubbing his hand down his face, Opie groaned. "No, there isn't."

"She's had a fucking crush on you since she was a kid," Jax explained the obvious. "Think she took the living situation as more?"

"No," Opie said sharply. "I know how she felt."

"How'd she get the wrong idea?" Jax asked, leaning forward, his eyes still on Opie with growing intensity.

"She doesn't," Opie told Jax. "Doesn't mean she liked seeing me with my ex. What did she say to you?"

"She didn't have to say shit," Jax snapped. "I'm not an idiot. I know you and Macy, I could see the flip."

"There's no flip," Opie said defensively. "I've...liked Macy for a while, brother. The move wasn't about that, for either of us, and I didn't cross any lines."

Jax rolled his jaw, chuckling ominously, as he got to his feet. "I fucking knew it."

"Nothing happened," Opie told him, "And nothing is gonna happen."

"Yeah," he smirked, "Not after this shit with Donna. Macy's pissed."

"She can get over being pissed," Opie said, "No bein' hurt, not like this."

Jax sighed, guilt creeping up on him again, and nodded ."She will, eventually."

"For the best," Opie said although his words lacked conviction.

"I think so too," Jax said with a nod. "How'd everything go with Donna?"

Opie smirked but just shrugged. "Fine."

"Still at your place?"

"Nah, she left last night."

Jax drew his head back with surprise. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Opie said simply. "We both know it's not gonna go anywhere."

It was such a departure from what Donna and Jax discussed previously that Jax knew Opie did or said something. The conversation flowed from contentious to peaceful rather quickly. By the time Gemma glanced outside the office, they were both smiling.

The office phone rang and pulled Gemma's attention back to her work. She scooped up the receiver and answered. "Teller Morrow."

"Mommy?" Macy whimpered

"Macy?" Gemma said in a panic. "Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm okay. I just need Daddy," she cried, "I'm at the gas station off 880, the Speedway."

"We're coming baby. Are you in danger?"

"No," she croaked, "I'm safe. Just hurry before these guys call the cops."

Clay and Tig raced out of the clubhouse and sped off, Gemma following behind in her truck, leaving the others in the dark.

Macy spent hours in the creek. She was dazed and hurting, then petrified and unsure of how to free her hands and feet or remove the sack on her head. Eventually, after doing more damage than her kidnappers had, she broke her wrists free with the help of a jagged rock, uncover her face then free her ankles. She climbed up to the side of the road and limped until she found what must have been the last payphone in California.

"Miss, are you okay?" An older man asked cautiously. "Come with me, I'm gonna call you an ambulance."

"No," she stammered. "No ambulance. No cops."

The man was suspicious but led her toward the gas station and allowed her to use their phone. Without her cell she couldn't call anyone, the only number she knew by heart was TM.

"Are you sure you don't need paramedics?" The man asked. "You're bleeding, you're soaked, it was freezing last night. You need a doctor."

"I'm fine," she said with a shaky voice. "My dad can come get me."

Macy made the call and within twenty minutes Clay, Tig and Gemma skidded into the parking lot of the gas station and ushered her out.

"Daddy," she sobbed, falling into Clay's arms. "I'm sorry. I should have told you.

"Told me what?" He asked, hugging her tight as they all stood, blocked from strangers' gazes by Gemma's truck.

Tig and Gemma made eye contact as Macy blabbered on about Dom and what had happened the night Wendy overdosed.

Clearly furious, Clay just nodded and helped Macy into Gemma's truck. "Take her to the clubhouse, Chibs can patch her up."

"I'm sorry I lied, Dad," Macy said sheepishly from the passenger seat.

Clay kisses the top of her head. "It's okay. We're gonna fix this."

By the time they returned to the clubhouse Jax and Opie were playing a casual lazy game of basketball. They stopped and turned when they heard the others approaching.

"You know what that was?" Jax asked as Chibs came out of the clubhouse toward him.

"Your sister," Chibs said. "I don't know what happened to her but Gemma called, said the lass needs some stitches."

Jax and Opie looked at each other then over to Gemma's truck as Macy was getting out of the passenger seat.

"Just sulking?" Opie spat bitterly, throwing the ball forcefully at Jax, and made his way over to Macy. His eyes met hers and he felt his heart begin to ache. "I'm sorry, Mace. I shoulda been here."

"It's fine," she said quietly. "It was Dom's friends. My dad is gonna handle it."

"What happened?"

"Did you know she didn't get home last night?" Gemma asked accusingly.

"I didn't know till this morning," he said.

"He was busy last night," Macy told Gemma. "I just wanna get cleaned up. Please leave me alone."

Opie stopped following them and watched as Macy disappeared into the clubhouse. Jax jogged over to him just then.

"Is she okay?"

"Why don't you ask her your goddamn self?" Opie snapped. "This is your fault. I was supposed to meet up with her here until you got in my goddamn ear."

Jax scoffed. "I made you go fuck Donna? Why don't you stop trying to blame me for this shit and we find out who the fuck hurt Macy?"

While they were outside fighting, Macy sat with Chibs, her arm stretched out on a, properly disinfected, portion of the bar. He was wearing his glasses as he studied the wound, a light shining directly down on them.

"How'd it happen? Looks nasty," he remarked.

"I cut it on a rock in the creek, I was trying to cut the tape on my wrists but I couldn't see so I got sloppy."

"Aye, sloppy," he said, looking over his glasses at her. "Your father," Chibs started, "You going to tell him everything?"

Macy looked at Chibs. "I don't know. It's more than just this shit, I'm tired of lying and pretending, but I don't want you and Ope to catch any shit," she paused, "Even though I'm mad at him."

"And why is that, love?"

Opie and Jax entered, Juice and Bobby with them, and went into chapel.

"We were supposed to meet last night but he left here with Donna instead," she admitted. Macy's fondness for Chibs made it easier to be honest with him, as did her exhaustion and yearning for unbiased advice. "I know it's not his fault but if he waited for me this wouldn't have happened."

"Maybe not," he agreed.

"Even if this didn't happen and he went home with her I'd still be pissed," she added.

Chibs looked at her with a frown but he didn't comment on her relationship with Opie. "Kitchen, I can't stitch this shite until I clean it, it's filthy."

Macy didn't say much else while he cleaned her arm, a few hisses, and groans from the pain but that was it. They made their way back to the bar and Chibs started to stitch the wound just as Gemma returned to her side.

"How bad?" She asked Chibs, draping her arm over Macy's shoulders.

"Bad," he said flatly. "It'll scar."

"Cool," Macy said sarcastically.

"No one's gonna mess with you now," Gemma told her.

Macy rolled her eyes. "About time, I'm tired of getting fucked with."

All Macy's concern over Chibs and Opie was unnecessary. As the club sat at the table, discussing what had happened, Opie spoke up about his role.

"Clay," Opie interrupted. "This is on me."

"How?" Clay snarled. "I know you knew she wasn't home. What are you hiding?"

"I went after Dom, he roughed her up and I went out on my own to take care of it. I shoulda brought it to the table, I shoulda told you. This is retaliation for that and it's on me."

Clay leaned forward, a familiar look of rage was on his face, his jaw tense and his eyes zeroed in, as he glared at Opie.

"She tell you to keep that shit quiet?" Clay growled.

"She did," Opie nodded. "I was wrong. I fucked up."

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been beddin' my daughter?" Clay asked angrily. "That's the only reason I can see you being' this STUPID! You never keep shit from the club, ever, especially not when it's about my daughter!"

Opie nodded, taking Clay's fury in stride.

"Can't change this shit," Jax suddenly said. "I fucked up too. I knew she was gone but I thought she was pissed, keeping her distance."

Clay suddenly jumped to his feet and punched Jax in the face. "She coulda drowned in that goddamn creek all tied up!"

Tig suddenly interrupted. "Clay, let's deal with the assholes who did this first, then we work out the family shit."

"You know who it was?" Clay asked Opie, taking Tig's advice without acknowledging that he was right.

"No, but Macy might, it's probably the assholes he was training with at Lumpy's."

"I want names," Clay growled. "Now!"

The table dispersed quickly, both Chibs and Macy looking away from her arm briefly as the doors swung open.

"Hey," Opie said sheepishly. "I told Clay about Dom, that this was because I went after him," he looked at Chibs, "Didn't mention you."

Chibs nodded at Opie before taping a bandage over Macy's arm. "Keep it clean and dry, love," he said, kissing Macy's cheek.

"Thank you," she said sweetly before he walked away. "I'm okay," Macy said to Opie before he could even ask again.

"I'm sorry," he whinnied. "Jax was fucking talking, he got in my head, I wanted to wait for you."

"You were right," she shrugged. "Stupid crushes aren't meant to be."

"Macy this isn't a stupid crush," he said quietly.

"It is for me," she spat bitterly.

Opie nodded, dejected and hurting, and took a few steps to give her more space. "I still need a roommate."

"I still need a place to live," she finally cracked a smile. "Hopefully we can be friends again but right now," Macy shook her head. "No, you know what I think it's fucking funny," she was about to go off but stopped herself. Sliding off the bar stool she pushed by him. "Never mind. I'm out. I'll see you at home."

Leaving the others to clean up the mess, Macy had Gemma take her home but she did not invite her inside.

"I just want to sleep, Mom," Macy said sadly.

"You going to tell me about Opie?" Gemma asked, her manicured nails tapping against the wheel.

"There's nothing to tell," Macy shrugged. "I thought my crush was over but it wasn't after all this shit is now."

"I'm sorry baby," Gemma said, genuine in her compassion. "I know how it feels. It's not easy."

"I'll get over it," Macy said dismissively. "I don't think I want to be an old lady anyway, I couldn't deal with the bullshit."

Gemma didn't believe that but she didn't say anything. She and Macy half hugged over the console.

"Your father is sending Sack over," she said, "Just until Opie comes back."

"Babysitter?"

"Protection," Gemma corrected her. "Now go, shower and sleep, you need both."

"I love you, Mom," Macy said with a small smile. "Thanks."

Gemma just nodded and smiled in response. As Macy slipped out of the car, Half-Sack rolled up to the house. Sticking her head out the window, Gemma gave him a stern look.

"Don't even look at her," Gemma warned. "Just make sure she's safe."

Hours later when Opie arrived home Macy was relaxing on the couch, her hair still wet from her shower, with a beer and a joint. She glanced up at him, they made eye contact, and she turned back to her phone.

"Can we talk?" He asked her sadly.

"Say what you need to," she said curtly.

"I'm sorry, Mace," he said earnestly. "I'm sorry this happened but I'm sorry about Donna too, even if those assholes never went after you I'd still regret it."

Macy shook her head. "Jax was right, Ope. This is bad news, we are bad news and we won't work. We stood here, essentially admitting we have feelings for each other and wanting to see how that worked, and less than twelve hours later you're balls deep in your ex."

Opie let out a huff, surprised by her crass and blunt wording, but couldn't defend himself against the truth. He did like Macy, he'd been seeing her differently over the past year, but his uncertainty and hesitations allowed him to be easily manipulated.

"Jax was trying to wedge Donna in because he was suspicious and he shoulda been. Right?"

"Yeah, but it was too easy for him to push us around," Macy sighed. "LaRoy only called me in because of Jax, he said some shit and you had sex with Donna. Christ, Ope, what's he gonna do if we actually get together?"

"He's not gonna do shit," Opie snapped. "This is because of him," he said, going back to placing the blame on Jax.

Macy sighed and shook her head. "I have a headache, I don't wanna do this."

"Come here," he said, coming around the side of the couch and sitting next to her.

"What?" She asked, looking at him with annoyance.

Opie took her hand, giving it a gentle tug, and gestured for her to sit on the floor between his legs. "Which side?"

"The headache is from this," she said, placing his hand on the large lump on the side of her head. Opie hissed, knowing how painful it must have been for her.

"You should put some ice on that," he told her.

"Meh," she huffed.

Opie got up, swinging a leg over her head, and grabbed a frozen bag of broccoli from the freezer. Opie sat again and held the bag on the bump,

"Thank you," she said sweetly as she took over holding the bag herself, "But my shoulders are always tense, so I won't turn a rub down either."

Opie chuckled a little and gingerly rubbed her shoulders, something he'd done before, but he noticed she was tenser than he'd remembered. "This good?"

"It is," she sighed happily. "I'm still mad at you though."

"Yeah, I'm gonna be paying for this for a while now," Opie said knowingly.

"Mmm hmm," she leaned back. "Do you still love her?"

"Donna?"

"Yep."

Opie took his time trying to find the right words. "I think I loved the idea of Donna."

"Sucks, right? It's like two losses," Macy said. "First the relationship then the truth of the relationship."

"Yeah," he laughed. "Who is it for you?"

"You," she said sadly, glancing back at him. "When I first saw you and Donna I was crushed, Ope, but when I talked to Jax when I realized this is impossible and stupid I was devastated."

"Christ, Mace," he groaned, "I feel bad enough."

"I'm being honest, you asked," she shrugged. "I'm surprised you're even here. Isn't it all hands on deck so my dad can get Dom and them?"

"That's why I'm here," he explained.

Macy looked back at him again. "Oh yeah? Well, I don't know who they were just that they were Dom's friends. I haven't seen him either, he's been MIA."

"Alright," Opie said disappointedly.

"You can stop," she pushed his hands away and stood up, "You're not gonna massage any information outta me."

"That's not what I was doing," he said defensively.

Rolling her eyes, Macy tossed the vegetables into his lap. "I'm going to spend a few days with my parents until this blows over."

"Their idea or yours?"

"Theirs but I agreed, I think they're right," she told him.

"See? This is why we never shoulda started any of this shit," Opie huffed. "I knew this was gonna turn, now I'm out my best friend."

Macy pulled a face, "Dramatic."

"I'm dramatic?" He laughed. "You been walking around here begging me to fuck you for weeks and I'm dramatic?"

Macy was furious, if she stopped to think about it she wouldn't even know why but she was. Turning on her heel she shoved him. "Oh okay, so you don't want me then? This is alone-sided?"

"I didn't say that," he told her.

"Then what are you trying to say?" She asked him angrily. "Cause I don't even know what we're fighting about."

"Me neither," he said with a shrug and a loud sigh. "Easier being mad, I guess."

"Easier than being heartbroken," she agreed.

"Fuck it," he grunted.

"What?" She drew her head back.

"This is fucking stupid, Mace. You too pissed?"

"Too pissed?"

Opie grunted with frustration as he grabbed her and kissed her hungrily. She didn't push him away, obviously not too angry, but rather hooked her arms around his neck. As they kissed, Opie kicked the coffee table out of their way knowing they'd never make it to the second floor.

Their fingers worked at each other's clothing nimbly, carelessly littering the living room, their lips never parting once. Scooping her up, Opie laid her on the dining room table and guided her legs around him.

"Please don't let this suck," she whispered as he kissed down her body.

"Shut up," he groaned into her skin.

"Let's go," she said, slapping at his shoulders, "Foreplay is asking for another interruption.

Opie smirked and nodded, more than happy to oblige. Any guilt and concern he felt over his relationship with Macy gone as they finally connected in the one way they'd been yearning to.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh my god," Macy groaned, "My body is fucking aching."

"Was I too rough?" Opie asked, rolling over to see her pained expression looking back at him.

"Oh, honey, no," she laughed. "I was thrown into a ditch the other night, remember?"

"Yeah," he grumbled, pulling her against his chest. "I'm sorry. Still."

"I know," she sighed. "Let's just...forget about it. Forget about Jax and Donna and all that shit. Move forward."

Opie took a deep breath. "What's moving forward look like?"

Burying her face in his chest she mumbled, "I don't know."

"We should have ground rules," he suggested.

"Ground rules," she chuckled, "That might work."

"Keep shit in the house," he said. "Everyone else can go on thinking you hate me."

"Not like you don't deserve it," she said only half kidding.

"I get what I deserve," he remarked, pausing to kiss her, "And you get what."

"Back rubs and orgasms?" She asked with a sunny smile.

Opie nodded. "I can do that." He kissed her again, deeper this time, but slowly pulled away as she pressed her body against his.

"What?"

"I gotta go, I'm already on Clay's shit list," he complained.

"And my mom's," Macy reminded him, "Probaby Jax's too."

Opie slowly nodded on his way into the bathroom. He had momentarily forgotten about the mess that awaited him at the clubhouse. He was still in the shit, he knew it, and he had a debt to pay but being able to disappear in bed with Macy was a relief.

"Mace," he said from the bathroom, "We gotta talk about what happened." He wasn't surprised when she didn't respond. Joining her again in the bedroom, Opie got on his knees beside what was slowly becoming her spot on the mattress so they were almost eye level. "You think they were gym guys?"

"Yeah," she said quietly. "I think one of them was this guy Mike. He doesn't have many friends."

"Alright, we'll take care of it," he assured her. "Mace, I don't know what this is but I like it."

Macy giggled. "All we've done differently is finally have sex, Ope. We always talked."

He smirked a little. "Feels different."

"Yeah it does," she agreed. "You should go."

"You doing anything today?" He asked he, getting back to his feet to get dressed.

She watched as he stepped into his jeans and pulled a shirt over his head, her lips curling into a toothy smile.

"Laundry, maybe," she sighed. "I gotta call LaRoy, I don't think I can work like this. I'm so sore."

"Take a bath," he suggested. "It'll help. One time I really got my ass kicked I just fucking laid in the bath. It was great."

Macy laughed. "I can see your legs hanging out of the tub you big monster. You don't fit in tubs, Ope."

"Whatever, just trying to be nice," he shrugged.

"It's very sweet," she said, rolling over with a groan. "Now let me sleep."

Opie was last to arrive at the clubhouse that day. It was disconcerting to see Clay waiting by the boxing ring.

"Hey," Opie said coolly. "Got one name, Mike, Lumpy should know the others."

"Already got someone on that," Clay said. "This shit with Macy, how long?"

"It wasn't anything," Opie said quickly. "Just flirting' bullshit."

"I trust you, I love you like a son," Clay explained, "I had one request, don't touch my daughter."

"I didn't, Prez," Opie said staunchly.

"You sure?" Clay asked, leaning in closer to Opie.

Opie didn't respond immediately, unwilling to out Macy and uncomfortable with Clay's question in general. "You feel like I went behind your back, I did with the Dom shit. Looks like you wanna get right with that, with me," Opie gestured to the ring. "We can do that."

"We are," Clay said with a nod. He whistled loudly, an ear piercing shriek, calling Jax and a few of the others out of the clubhouse.

"Like this?" Opie huffed. "With an audience?"

Clay shrugged. "We all feel slighted," he said sarcastically by way of explanation. Really though, Clay just wanted the others there to add to what essentially was Opie's punishment.

"Alright," he huffed, taking off his rings and placing them on the table, "Let's do it."

They both climbed into the ring, Opie's stance more relaxed than Clay's knowing he basically had to take the beating. He wasn't really concerned, thinking Clay's arthritis would lessen the intensity of the beat down. He wasn't entirely correct though.

The first punch connected with Opie's jaw sending him stumbling bald into the ropes. He shook his head, recovering from the blow, just as Clay landed a roundhouse. Opie's eye puffed up quickly, a few drops of blood trickling down from his eyebrow.

"Shit," Opie grumbled.

"Come on," Clay taunted him. "Don't make it so easy."

Opie obliged, throwing two jabs back to back into Clay's jaw. They went back and forth for almost twenty minutes before Tig finally stepped in.

"Alright boys," he said, getting between them. "I think that's enough."

"You got rocked by an old man," Jax chuckled as Opie hopped down from the ring.

"Had to go easy on him, he thinks I've been banging his daughter," Opie said as they made their way into the kitchen.

"How is she?" Jax asked leaning against the counter with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Sore...and pissed," Opie said. "Won't really talk to me." He felt exceptionally guilty lying to Jax, more so than he thought he would.

"Table," Chibs bellowed to the brothers scattered around the lot.

They went toward the clubhouse, Opie sighing heavily, and the entire club took their spots at the table.

"LaRoy said there were three white boys looking for Macy," Clay announced. "Came in, asked if she was working that night and left. He said she's caught the eye of a few of the white local kids so he didn't think it meant anything."

"This arrangement is already going bad," Jax remarked.

"But it's not club shit," Juice said. "Right? This is some domestic shit."

Clay looked at Opie and nodded. "Domestics gone wrong."

"I went with Opie," Chibs announced. "He asked me to go with him, teach him not to fuck with one of our own. I'm sorry, Clay."

"You're good," Clay said quickly. "You were helping a brother, having his back," Clay looked at the others, "No more of this shit. Anything happens, you tell the club personal or otherwise."

Everyone nodded briefly before they continued on with business.

"Lumpy said he knows the guys, Mike Laughlin, Samuel Taylor and some asshole who calls himself Babe Lapinski," Jax chuckled.

"Babe?" Opie asked, pulling a face while the others laughed.

"His boxing name," Juice added with a chuckle.

"What are we doing?" Tig asked eagerly, always in the mood for a little mayhem. "That's four bodies."

"We sure it's them?" Bobby asked. "Can't go killing three guys over associations."

"They see is coming back in the gym," Chibs remanded motioning to Opie, "Their reactions will tells us."

"We'll be waiting out back," Clay said with a devious smile.

It was the perfect mixture of dumb, roided out cocky guys and fairly competent seasoned criminals that made for such a smooth grab. The Sons were good at what they did but the sheer stupidity of their targets made it that much easier.

Opie and Chibs strolled into Lumpy's, ignoring the entire side of the gym where the boxing ring was, and moved right into the office. Mike, Samuel and Babe were there, of course, huddled by the bags while Dom was changing in the lockers.

Watching from Lumpy's office, Chibs and Opie watched their demeanors change as their conversation looked to be turning more dramatic.

"Fucking guilty," Opie growled. "Look at em'."

"Not the brightest ones, aye?" Chibs asked causing them both to laugh. "It's dangerous, Ope. This shite with Macy."

"What?" Opie looked at Chibs with confusion.

Chibs smirked and shook his head. "I've known you too long boy," he sighed, "The lass too."

"I don't know what the fuck you mean," Opie said with a scoff.

"Aye," he said knowingly, "If you ever wanta talk I can keep a secret."

Opie looked at Chibs and nodded, a grateful smile on his lips. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dom approach the others then the group quickly heading for the alley exit.

"They're all so fucking stupid," Opie groaned. "Come on, let's go."

Chibs and Opie followed the four men at a distance, noticing them pause at the back exit. Two of them turned to see Opie and Chibs, smug smiles on their faces, and the realization that they were trapped hit them hard.

"Go," Chibs told them.

"What are you gonna do?" Dom asked Opie. "There's way more of you than us."

"Get in the van and you'll find out," Opie growled.

"No way, man," Mike said.

Chibs shook his head, seeing the steel door behind the men open slowly and knowing the wjag the new plan would be. Just then Tig and Jax grabbed the men closest to them while Opie and Chibs grabbed the other two. With swift solid pistol whips the four offenders were unconscious and zip tied before being thrown into the van.

"Chigger Woods," Clay announced. "There's plenty of space up there."

Opie knew he wouldn't get a chance to take out any of them himself, it would be Clay and Jax, and he doubted they'd have him handle one himself.

They arrived and dragged the men out, lining them up along a log.

"Should we wait?" Bobby asked with annoyance.

"Anyone got some water?" Jax huffed. "A good splash would get them moving."

"I'll wake em' up," Tig said. Unzipping his fly he proceeded to pee on their faces which raised them rather quickly.

"Yo, what the fuck?!" Mike hollered angrily.

Struggling against the cableties, Dom protested, "That's fucking sick."

"This one liked it," Tig said pointing at Babe. "Didn't ya?"

"You're gonna kill us?" Babe asked, truly shocked.

"Over that shit with Macy?" Mike seemed equally surprised.

"You didn't tell em' did you?" Jax asked, leaning into Dom's face. "Lay a hand on that girl, you're gonna pay with your shitty life."

"No one touches my daughter," Clay growled, pulling his gun. "You should have caught a bullet the first time," he said, shooting Dom in the stomach.

Dominic wailed and howled, the others beginning to panic at the sight. Sam, the silent one, struggles over the log and attempted to flee. Clay shot, hitting him in the back and sending him to the ground.

"Jax," he said, nodding at Babe. "Deal with this one."

Smiling sickeningly, Jax pulled his gun and pressed the barrel against Babe's head. He paused, wanting to prolong the moment for Babe, before firing a single shot and killing him instantly.

Clay shot Mike unceremoniously then Dom. "Deal with that one," he told Jax, pointing to where Samuel laid.

"Come on," Jax said to Opie, "Lets go."

Opie went with Jax, waiting for him to put the last one out of his misery but he didn't.

"Do it," Opie grumbled, "Tired of hearing him cry.

"Go ahead," Jax offered. "Take the shot."

Opie didn't hesitate. He shot Sam in the head and felt immense satisfaction. Looking at Jax, Opie raised an eyebrow.

"What was that about?"

"I know you care about her, you went after this asshole for her in the first place," Jax shrugged. "Thought you'd like your pound of flesh."

Opie nodded. "Thanks."

"Still don't want you touching her," Jax added. "Too messy, too dangerous. Okay?"

His guilt didn't keep him from agreeing. "Got it, brother."

"Let's go," Tig hollered. "We gotta start digging."

Covered in dirt, his bruises having darkened through the day, Opie returned home looking a mess. He found Macy in the kitchen, beer in her hand, and smiled to himself.

"Hey," he sighed.

"Hi," she turned to smile at him but was taken aback by his current state. "Jesus Christ. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Your dad," he gestured to his face.

She frowned and shook her head. "Typical. The mud and dirt?"

"We killed Dom and his friends, buried them up in Chigger Woods."

"Oh," she drew her head back. "I'm not sure why but I'm surprised."

He laughed. "You expected less?"

"No," she laughed. "What can I do for you?"

"Just be here when I get out of the shower," he requested.

"My pleasure," she said, moving to kiss him. "You fucking stink," she laughed. "Get outta here dirtball."

He went home the steps and immediately Macy began to cry. She knew they'd die but it still invoked an intense sadness in her. There was no doubt they deserved it, at least according to the life they lived, but it disturbed her. Four men, dead, because of her.

"Oh shit," she was shaken from her thoughts when Opie's heavy footfalls creaked above her. Macy was planning on making him something and greeting him, in her underwear, but she lost track of time.

"I talked to Jax," Opie said as he joined her again. "He said we're too messy and it's too dangerous."

"Did he?" She remarked from the fridge. "Pretty sure I'm alive and four men are dead."

"Men that hurt you," Opie reminded her.

"True, but they didn't hurt me because of my involvement with the club, seems like Jax has it all backwards."

"Don't," Opie huffed. "We don't even know what this is or what it'll be. Jax's opinion doesn't matter."

"I just feel guilty."

"Probably a good thing," he said stilling her hands as she began to make him a sandwich. "Not hungry."

"No?"

"Did you take a bath like I said?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No.

"Go," he ordered her.

"Wish it was big enough for the both of us," she winked.

"Me too," he kissed her. "Now go."

Macy went up to run herself a bath while Opie rolled her a joint at the kitchen table. She was already in the water when he made his way up to the bathroom.

Seeing the deep bruises he hissed, his anger flaring again, and sat on the closed toilet. He lit the joint for her and handed it over.

"Think we both need this," she said, gratefully accepting it.

"Your old man did some goddamn damage," he complained.

"I'm kind of surprised," she remarked.

"I was too," he looked at her naked body and groaned, "You look good."

"Even with the bruises?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

Macy pulled the drain and stood up, turning the shower on. "Come here," she held her hand out to him.

"I just got dressed."

"I don't care," she complained. "Do you?"

"No," he laughed, leaving the joint on the counter and stripping down. When he got under the water he kissed her, groaning into her mouth, and pulled her close.

"I was scared it would suck," she admitted, "When we finally had sex but I can't stop thinking about it."

"You think about it in bed when I was gone?" He asked her, his hands wandering down between them.

"Yeah," she whimpered. "I was getting off, thinking about you, while you were murdering my ex-boyfriend."

Opie growled when she said it, hooking his arm behind her knee and lifting her leg. "Want the real thing?"

"Yes," she said eagerly, "Please, Ope."

Opie gave her what she was begging for, nothing in his head but how good she felt, while Clay and Jax had nothing in their heads but Opie and Macy.

"How can we make damn sure this doesn't happen again?" Clay asked LaRoy as they sat in the roped back section of the bar.

"We'll keep a closer eye, didn't think we had to worry about asshole wannabe boxers. I was looking for ink, other crews."

"We didn't know either," Jax admitted, "But that shit is gonna change."

"I got you," LaRoy said. "I like her, she brings in the stupid white folk who were too scared before."

"She's making you money?"

"She is," LaRoy nodded, "But you ain't getting a cut of that."

Clay and Jax laughed. "I don't mind the arrangement, just wanted you to know what happened."

"I understand," LaRoy said, shaking their hands. "She's off this week, just while she heals."

Clay nodded. "We appreciate it."

Jax and Clay strolled out of the bar and back to their bikes with two sets of the eyes on them. Their visit painted a large target on their backs and they completely unaware.


	10. Chapter 10

"Harder."

Opie gripped Macy's hips but didn't do as she ordered which only got him a dirty look over her shoulder.

"Harder."

"I don't want to hurt you," he said.

Macy rolled her eyes but had a smile on her lips proving she wasn't truly annoyed. Crawling away from him she pointed to the bed.

"My turn," she said, climbing on top of him the moment he was on his back. "And I won't worry about hurting you."

Their fingers intertwined as she enthusiastically bounced on him, one taut arm held her steady while the other helped coax her to the edge.

Macy was supposed to be watching the clock but she wasn't, clearly, and Opie wasn't in the frame of mind to care. Throwing her head back she whimpered his name, finally feeling that warm tingling sensation spread throughout her body. He had already finished, seconds before, the bucking of his hips being the sensation that pushed her over.

"Goddamn, Winston," she sighed heavily, climbing off him. Macy fell down beside Opie, a smile on her face, as the low grumble of Harleys came down their street.

"Fuck," he grumbled. "I'm late."

"Not that late," she remarked, checking the clock as he bolted into the bathroom. "Why are they coming for you? You're, like, four minutes late."

Opie poked his head out the en suite bathroom. "That's it? Somethings up. Clean up and go back to your room."

Macy pulled a face but still got out of bed. Running nude down the hall, she stopped in the main bathroom then hurried into her bedroom. She stayed in her room as Opie stomped down the steps to let Jax and Bobby in. It was only then that she snuck out to eavesdrop.

"Bluebird got hit last night," Jax groaned. "Clay and Tig are on their way up now, we wanted to swing by and grab you."

"We know who?" Opie grumbled, in full club mode now.

"Nah," Jax huffed. "Not yet. Trammel is already there, he'll give us anything they find."

"Alright," he rubbed his sleepy face vigorously, "Let me grab my shit."

"Sleeping Beauty," Bobby mocked.

"You gotta stop these drop-ins," Opie said, only partially kidding. "You still spying on me and Mace?"

"What?" Bobby asked with gleeful amusement.

"No," Jax chuckled. "That was once and it was a month ago."

"Twice," Opie corrected him, "And it was three weeks ago, it was a few days after Chigger Woods."

"Shit," Bobby laughed. "You really don't want them hooking up."

"Alright, alright assholes," Jax said defensively. "It was right after shit went down after the party with Macy, I was just checking on my sister."

"I don't need to be checked on," she said, surprisingly the three of them. "It was three weeks ago, my bruises are good and my arm is healing beautifully."

"You still not talking to Ope?" Bobby asked, enjoying teasing the younger set more than he'd admit.

"Who?" Macy said with a confused expression.

Jax laughed heartily, Bobby just groaning and shaking his head, while Macy grinned proudly.

"She really been doing this the whole time?" Jax asked.

"Yep," Opie huffed. "Spoiled princess," he said, pushing by her.

Bobby and Jax were first out and as Opie followed them he looked back, giving Macy a sweet smile and a wink, before shutting the door.

They rotated night shifts at the bar but after her forced vacation, Macy was on days to help ease her back into it. It was not her call, she assumed LaRoy, Clay or Jax decided on it but no matter who decided, she hated it.

"Hey," she tossed a cardboard coaster down in front of a new customer. "What can I get you?"

"Whatever's on tap," he said with a smile.

Macy sighed and pointed to the handles. "We have a few, man." He was tall, stocky, with short hair and deep olive skin tone. Macy looked for ink or gang colors but there was nothing. She decided he was bland and therefore not a concern

The man glanced over them and pointed to the closest one. "This is fine."

Pouring his beer Macy already knew he'd be annoying. They were a small corner bar, locals and Niners were their usual clientele and this guy was neither.

"What's your name?" He asked, bring the glass to his lips.

"Rosie," she said. "Yours?"

"Johnny," he replied.

"Cool," Macy rolled her eyes. "You need anything else just let me know."

Turning her back to him she wiped the counter and straightened the bottles while watching him in the mirror. His eyes were eager as they moved about the room but he didn't look nervous or suspicious.

"Where you from?" She asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"You look like a sightseer in a local bar, clearly not from around here," Macy commented.

"Utah," he chuckled. "Had to shake a Mormon upbringing."

Macy laughed. "Oh, you're gonna shake it in Oakland for sure."

"That's what I hear," he sipped his beer. "You got a boyfriend?"

"Jesus," she huffed. "You just jumped right in, huh?"

"What?" He laughed. "Just making conversation."

"I don't," she shrugged.

"Why?"

"Haven't found the right guy, I guess."

"Shame," he shook his head.

"I'm perfectly fine," she said.

"How's it going?" LaRoy asked, strutting through the bar toward the back.

"Good," she shrugged. "Happy to be back."

LaRoy smiled and nodded, continuing on his way, and Macy turned back to her customer.

"Can I get you anything else?"

He frowned and shrugged, "Guess I'm good for now."

"Awesome," Macy said turning around again.

The rest of her shift went slowly, her only customers besides talkative Johnny were two older gentlemen that had been regulars for years.

"Alright," she leaned on the bar in front of Johnny, "My shift is over. Time to settle up."

"How much do I owe you?"

"15.00."

Johnny dug into his pockets and pulled out a wad of cash, one large enough to draw Macy's attention. She'd seen her father and Jax bringing home stacks for years, she knew outlaw money when she saw it.

"Keep the change," he said handing her a crisp hundred dollar bill.

"Oh okay Big Spender," she joked to hide her suspicions. "Have a good evening," she said, gathering her things and leaving with her drawer to count out in the back office.

Instead of heading home, she went to Saint Thomas as she'd planned but running into Unser was terribly unplanned.

"Hey Chief," Macy beamed. "How are ya?"

"Think I should be askin' you that, sweetheart. What are you doing here?"

Tapping her forehead, Macy shrugged. "Kind of helps with the insanity of my life. Ya know?"

"I know," he smiled. "Just don't tell your mother," Unser warned jokingly.

"So that means you won't?"

"Secrets safe with me," he assured her.

Rewarding him with a kiss on the cheek, Macy hurried down the hall toward the cafeteria to see Opie waiting for her.

"Hey," she huffed. "Sorry, Unser saw me."

"You cover?"

"Course I did," she said proudly. Macy leaned over and kissed him. "How's everything?"

"Shitty," he grumbled. "We think the Mayans hit Bluebird, took a lot of it and destroyed the rest."

"Fuck," she sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Not on you," he told her. "Hale's up our asses too."

"It's not in Charming though," she pulled a face.

"He's Hale," Opie said by way of explanation. "How was work?"

"Made good money," she wriggled her eyebrows. "Maybe I'll pay some utilities this month."

"Don't go overboard," he teased. Reaching over the table, Opie took her hands and held them in his. "I hate meeting here."

"Can't chat midday in public and I wanted to see you. No one is gonna see us here."

"Except Unser and maybe Tara," he reminded her.

"Buzzkill," she rolled her eyes. "Maybe Tara will let us bang in her office."

"You could wear her white coat."

"Oh, I like where you're going with this," she smirked. "You can be my patient and you came in for a prostate exam."

"I hate you," he huffed, standing up abruptly. "I gotta run, prostate exam or not. I'll see you at home."

Macy jumped to her feet and kissed him passionately. "Be careful out there."

"You too, Doc," he winked before turning to leave.

Checking the time, Macy decided not to head home and instead went to the clubhouse. When she arrived Opie wasn't there which was somewhat of a surprise.

"How you doing, baby?" Gemma asked her daughter as she popped into the office.

"Bored actually," she pouted. "Anything good happening here?"

"It's a little tense," she said. "Your father is going to break the news to the Niners. It was their guns they lost last night."

Macy's shoulders fell. "Great. So am I not working there anymore?"

"We'll have to see how they take it," Gemma said sympathetically. "Don't mention it to your father, he's under enough stress without worrying about your job."

"Alright," Macy groaned. "Whatever. I'm going home."

"I mean it," Gemma said loudly.

"Yep," Macy huffed. "I won't. I swear." Getting into her car she looked at her phone for a second before tossing it on the seat. "Looks like it's dinner for one at Hanna's," Macy complained to herself. "I need fucking friends."


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a quiet couple of days following the Bluebird hit but that alone should have been enough to warn Macy of what was to come. She was on her last day shift for the week, an exciting occasion for her, when LaRoy stormed into the bar with the Sons behind him.

"You stay," Clay growled, fingers in her face, as he passed her.

Macy drew her head back, surprised by his demeanor, and looked to Opie for some explanation. He shook his head, "It's not you," he told her in passing, the last Son of the group.

Half Sack came in a few minutes later and sat at the bar. "Hi," he said awkwardly as usual.

"Hey Kip," she said, handing him a glass of water. "What happened?"

"Mayans went after the Niners last night," he said quietly.

"Why is that the club's problem?"

"They went after their guns," Half Sack explained. "No one knows how they found Bluebird or the Niners stash house."

Macy pursed her lips. "Curious."

"Can I get a beer?" He asked her quietly.

"No, _prospect_, you can't," she said with a chuckle. "You don't have any details?"

"About the stash house?"

"Yeah," she huffed. It was obvious he was hesitant to tell her anything for fear of Clay finding out. "Out with it, I won't tell my dad I know anything."

Sack leaned over the bar a little and spoke quietly. "Niners lost a guy."

"Yikes," she sighed.

"Yeah, LaRoy is pissed."

"Uh, yeah dude, of course, he is," she scoffed.

Just then Johnny strolled in, sitting in his normal spot, Macy greeting him quickly with his usual and a smile.

"You're late," she said playfully.

"I had some morning shit to handle, glad I got in to see you before your left for the night."

She fluttered her eyelashes. "How sweet," she cooed. Macy was working him for tips, Sack saw it, but Johnny hadn't caught on. "You're lucky I'm hanging around for a bit or I'd be gone."

"Lucky lucky," he chuckled.

"Hey," Sack interrupted, calling attention to himself in the corner. "Bathroom?"

Macy pointed off in the direction of the men's room and turned back to Johnny. He watched Sack stroll back toward the bathroom before turning to look at Macy again.

"You get a boyfriend?" He asked her, his holding his beer a few centimeters from his lips.

"Oh no," Macy laughed. "Him? Never. Not my type."

"What's your type?" He asked her as the Sons filtered out from the back.

Macy leaned forward, eyeing Opie closely, and winked at him as he passed her and Johnny. "I like em' big and hairy," he said with a smirk.

Johnny became annoyed and slapped some cash on the bar. "Guess I never have a chance."

LaRoy came out after them, distracting her from Johnny's pouring, and pointed at Macy. "Go on, now."

"Hey! Wait! What the hell did I do?"

"Nothing," he huffed. "Go home."

Macy snatched her things from the shelf and left abruptly. When she got outside Clay, Jax and Opie were still out front while the others had left.

"Go home with Opie," Clay said.

She looked at him, her jaw hanging open, and huffed. "Why? What's up?"

"Just being extra cautious," Clay told her.

"Why Opie?" She said, knowing she had to keep up the illusion of their falling out.

"Because I said so," Clay grumbled. He looked at Opie and then said, "I'll be in touch."

"What's that mean?" She asked Opie as he handed her his helmet.

"Mayans hit us and the Niners," Opie explained, "They have a plan and it involves us."

"You guys, not me," she said defensively.

"Sack said your regular had a Mayans tattoo," Opie told her. "Not easy to catch but he got a good look."

"When he went to the bathroom," she groaned. "Goddamnit. I looked him over, Ope, I thought I was being smart."

"You were, baby," he said sympathetically. "They knew you would be though, they were careful. Asshole didn't get shit from you or the hours he wasted here all week."

"I'm an idiot," she huffed.

"You did good," he said staunchly.

"You're just saying that," Macy whinnied.

"No, I'm not," he told her. "You're gonna be an old lady, Macy, I'd tell you if you fucked up. You were raised in this shit. Give yourself some fucking credit."

"I'm gonna be an old lady?" She said, a tiny smile playing on her lips.

"Shut up," he laughed, "Come on, I gotta take you home."

Macy couldn't stop smiling as she got on behind him and held tight on their way home. It was a longer trip than usual since the bar was outside Charming and that was just fine with both of them. Sitting at a red light, Opie heard the loud roar of a vehicle approaching behind them but not stopping. Macy was only alerted of the danger as the truck got dangerously close and Opie took off through the red light. She held on even tighter as they sped toward Charming while Opie worked carefully and desperately to keep her safe. It was manageable, or so he thought, until hun shots rang out, bullets whizzing past them so close they could hear the lead slicing through the wind.

"Hold on," Opie hollered, turning sharply down an alley.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die." Macy repeated obsessively. She squeezed him even tighter, as if that were possible, and whispered a quiet prayer. "I love you, Ope," she told him, truly afraid they were going to die.

Opie didn't reply, his mind was on other things and he had barely heard her. He didn't even hear her wailing as a bullet tore through her calf but he noticed the hot searing pain as the bullet exited her leg and ripped into his thigh.

When they finally got within three blocks of the clubhouse the truck abruptly stopped and made a sloppy U-turn before speeding out of Charming. Opie felt a weight off his chest as he squealed into the clubhouse.

"What happened?" Tig hollered, running to their aid as Macy fell to the ground, unable to stand. "Lock the gates," he shouted loudly to Half-Sack.

Opie, out of breath and bleeding, let out a long painful groan as he got to the asphalt beside her before answering. "Mayans came after us, chased us till we got close, I'm hit twice." He looked Macy in the eye. "I'm sorry."

Macy shook her head as the others joined them. "This isn't your fault," she cried. "Just please take me to the hospital."

"Oh baby," Clay inhaled sharply, getting to his knees beside his daughter. "Chibs is gonna fix you up," he promised, pulling her into his arms.

"No," she sobbed, "It hurts, Daddy please, take me to the hospital."

"We can't," Opie said, holding back tears.

Jax watched the scene, a few tears rolling down his cheeks, and shook his head, unable to allow her to suffer. Stepping a few feet away he called Tara, begging her to help, and was pleased when she agreed.

"Mace," Jax said loudly, pushing through the others. "Tara's coming, she's gonna help."

"Thank you," Macy cried.

Over Macy's head, Clay looked at Opie with fury in his eyes. "How do you know it was the Mayans?"

"Driver was brown," Opie said, "And with the shit going on, it fits. I didn't see ink but," he paused. "That asshole Sack saw," he said suddenly. "It was the Mayans. He saw us there, he knows we're working with the Niners, they know we're gonna make a move," he said angrily.

"Table now," Clay roared at the club members gathered around. "We're getting these motherfuckers."


	12. Chapter 12

When Tara arrived, Clay lifted his daughter onto the pool table and put an old couch cushion under her head. He quickly gathered his guys to the table and left Macy in Gemma's and Tara's hands.

"Jesus," Tara hissed, cutting Macy's jeans to her knee.

"Don't ask," Gemma said warningly.

"Please tell me you have something for the pain?" Macy asked desperately, not caring if she looked weak or childish.

Tara smiled a little. "Jax told me you were in a lot of pain, I brought something for you."

"Thank you," Macy whimpered. Grateful, she swallowed the pill without asking what it was and within five minutes she was asleep.

"How bad is it?" Gemma asked once Macy couldn't overhear and panic.

"Actually," Tara looked up at Gemma, "She got pretty lucky. Few more inches and the bullet would have shattered her shin bone, she would have needed surgery. I can handle this though."

Gemma nodded. "Why are you doing this?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you helping us?" Gemma clarified although she knew Tara wasn't confused on her meaning.

Tara sighed heavily, keeping her eyes on Macy's leg, and slowly began to speak. "Jax asked me to help Macy, she's a kid and she's an innocent kid. He was upset and he said she was very upset. How could I say no?"

"You could get in trouble," Gemma reminded her, "You could lose your license, go to jail."

"You don't have to go on," Tara grumbled.

"I'm just making sure you know what you're doing," Gemma warned.

"Does whoever taking care of Opie know what they're doing?"

"Chibs can handle it," Gemma said casually. "Macy's a little more sensitive."

"Where are they?"

Gemma raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I just wanted to take a look."

"They're in church," she said, "It'll probably be a while."

"He's just bleeding in there?"

"You done yet?" Gemma asked impatiently.

"Want me to do it quickly or correctly?"

"Aren't you clever?"

The chapel doors opened and the Sons stormed out into the bar area, Opie still limping with a pained look on his face. He stood behind Clay and listened as Tara was practically interrogated on Macy's condition.

"She'll be out for a few hours," Tara explained. "They'll be a scar but she'll be fine." Looking passed Clay, Tara made eye contact with Opie. "Want me to look at yours?"

"I'm good," Opie grumbled.

"Coupla stitches and he's fine," Chibs interrupted.

"Macy too," Tara smiled a little. "You two were very lucky."

Opie nodded, his face not showing how angry and conceded he was for Macy. "I guess."

"If it starts to look nasty, you know how infections start to look, let me know I'll get some antibiotics over to you."

"Thank you," Jax said, pushing by Clay and Opie to hug Tara. "I know this is a touchy thing."

Tara eyed him but didn't say anything. "I should go."

"Let me take you home," he offered.

"I drove," she reminded him, "I can drive myself back."

"You need an escort?" Jax offered. "It seems to be a dangerous night."

Gemma scoffed and walked off while Clay and Opie ignored the flirting and spoke in whispers over Macy's unconscious body.

"You're unrelenting," she huffed. "Let's go, Teller."

When they arrived at Tara's she didn't have to ask him to join her, he just did, and the two of them sat on her father's couch somewhat awkwardly. "I'll have to make this up to you."

"No, thank you," she laughed. "Who knows what that'll entail."

"I'll leave the offer open," he smirked.

"How long have they been together?" Tara suddenly asked.

"Who?'

Tara chuckled. "Opie and Mace."

"They're not," he said staunchly. "It was a fucking thing."

"Oh, Jax, they're together," she said dubiously. "The way he looks at her, the way she looked for him for comfort despite Gem and Clay being there. They are totally together, I can't believe you don't know, that you can't see it."

"Think people can see it with us?" He asked, leaning closer.

Tara shied away, her cheeks flushing, and shook her head. "We're better at hiding it and we're not around them often."

"I'm in no rush," he told her.

"Me neither," she admitted. "I'm surprised you're not angry."

"About Ope? I am," he assured her. "I told him to stay away from her, I told her too," he huffed.

"They're cute," she told him. "Why do you care so much? He's your best friend and I'm assuming the one guy who would treat her really well."

Jax scoffed. "I don't even know," he admitted. "At first I didn't want another target on her, then when they first hooked up I was pissed he lied to me, he should have come right out with it, now, it's principal. Come on, Tara, she deserves better than any of those assholes."

"What about me?" She asked quietly. "Do I deserve better than you?"

"There is no better than me," he said seductively as he kissed her. Slowly crawling over her on the couch he slipped his hand up her blouse, "Watch, I can prove it."

\--

"Tomorrow night, I'll be good," Opie assured Clay as they chatted outside leaning against his pickup. "Me, Jax and Juice?"

"Take Kyle and leave Juice, that little family vacation went on too long, I don't want him getting rusty," Clay told him.

"Alright," Opie said confidently. "I'll light it the fuck up."

"Goddamn Mayans," Clay grumbled. "Going after you, one of us, is one thing but Macy is a-goddamn-nother."

Opie nodded. "I'm glad she's okay."

"Me too, I owe you for that, brother," Clay said, laying a heavy hand on Opie's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for the way that shit went down," Opie said shamefully. "The ex, shit with Macy, I shoulda went right to you."

"We're not digging that up," Clay said sagely, "We just buried it."

"No, I know," Opie uttered.

"Then what's going on?"

Opie squared his shoulders and said, "I wanted to tell you I'm in love with your daughter, Prez."

Clay stood up from the bumper and punched Opie right in the nose, blood instantly pouring down his lips and chin.

"Fuck," Opie groaned, recovering from the blow.

"She cries one goddamn tear because of you I'll kill ya," Clay said with his finger in Opie's face, "And if you tell her about JT, I'll make you wish I killed ya."

With his hands over his nose, Opie nodded. "I won't say shit and I won't hurt her. I promise."

Clay nodded once before hugging Opie. "Get some fucking sleep, we don't need any fucking screwups tomorrow night."

When Opie walked into the house he saw Macy was awake, although dazed, on the easy chair where he left her. She smiled a little as he moved passed her and limped into the kitchen.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he grumbled. "How you feeling?"

"High," she said with a chuckle, "But my leg kinda burns."

"Bullet wounds do that," he hollered while cleaning himself up.

Macy didn't reply, she just sleepily listened to the water sloshing in the sink. When she saw him coming back into the living room she sat up.

"Mayans?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you for saving my ass again," she whimpered. "Wait, your face. When did that happen?"

"Didn't happen cause of a Mayan," he scoffed, "I'm just an idiot."

"That I knew," she sighed. "You guys going after them?"

Opie looked at her ominously.

"Not you though, right?" She leaned up a little bit as if to highlight the point. "You're not 100%, Ope. Please don't risk it."

"I'll be fine," he swore, kissing her head. "Can you make it up the stairs? I can't carry you, not for a few days at least," he laughed.

Macy slowly got to her feet and the two of them hobbled up the steps, leaning on each other, and went right into his bedroom.

"I'll change the sheets tomorrow," she said, sitting on the bed and taking her top off. "I just can't shower tonight, I can get blood stains out later."

"Need help?" He asked as she struggled with her pants.

"Please," Macy said, laying back on the mattress.

Opie gingerly removed her bloody, cut up jeans and joined her seconds later. They inched together like always and quickly passed out on top of the covers.

Don't forget to vote and comment! Feedback really pushes me to write faster! Xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

Opie and Macy stayed in bed the majority of the next day. Around noon when they actually woke up, they both showered, changed the sheets and had a sizable lunch before climbing right back under the covers.

"When do you have to be back at the clubhouse?" Macy asked, stifling a big yawn.

"Six I think," he grumbled, reaching for his phone. "Yeah," Opie said after checking the text, "Six."

"What's the plan?" Macy asked, laying on bed back beside him.

"You really wanna know?"

"Yep," she said staunchly.

Opie sighed. "They have a stash house we're gonna hit. Grab whatever we see then I'm gonna blow it."

"No one brings the boom like Opie Winston," she giggled. "Please be careful."

"I will, it'll be easy," he said nonchalantly. "I don't have to tell you stuff, Mace."

"No, it's okay," she dismissed his concerned offer. "Fuck the Mayans."

"We're gonna," he said, grabbing her hand. "How's the leg?"

"It burns like a mother," she complained. "It's kind of cool though, like I hit an MC milestone."

Opie looked at her and shook his head. "A milestone?"

"Let me have my badass moment," she laughed.

"You were crying for your dad and a hospital, that's not very badass."

"And the moment is ruined," she huffed. "Hey," she rolled onto her side and looked at him. "Can I ask you a question?"

His brows furrowed as he rolled over too. "Yeah. What's up?"

"Am I your old lady?" There was no hesitation before asking but after the words were out he could see her uncertainty. "I'm not being presumptuous," Macy quickly added, "It's just this feels like it's going there and I'd like that, it's something I want...if you do."

"I know what you want," he said quietly. "Trust me, I do."

Macy waited, thinking he was going to continue but he was silent. "Uh okay. So, no?"

"I don't think you get how messy this is," he said.

"My dad? The club?" She asked forcefully. "That's messy?"

"Yeah, my head is too," he admitted.

"Oh," she said sadly.

"I know it's what you want," Opie sighed, "I'm working on it, I'm just not there yet."

Macy pursed her lips and nodded. "Okay."

"I'm sorry," he huffed. "Last night makes it worse, I don't want that shit happening to you."

"Don't," she sighed. "You all treat me like I'm some kind child. I'm 22, not 12, I can make decisions myself. If I'm a target it's because of my dad, not you, and last night I wasn't even the target."

"I know," he groaned.

"Do you like me?"

"I do," he nodded.

"Do you like this? Us together?"

"Yeah, I love it, this whole set up, or whatever that we have," he grumbled. He wanted to say he loved her but he chickened out which was usually what Opie did when it came to his feelings for Macy.

"I guess that's what matters," she told herself. "We don't need titles or whatever."

"Yeah," he cleared his throat. "We don't need that shit."

"Yeah," Macy agreed although she wanted it. "You should sleep before you have to go."

"We've been sleeping all day," he chuckled. "I'm gonna get my shit outta the safe."

"The safe?"

"In the garage," he explained. "Has all my shit in it."

"Like your bomb shit?"

"Not bombs, dumbass," he laughed as he sat up with his back to her. "We good?"

Macy looked at the Reaper on his back, reaching up so run her fingers along the top rocker tattoo, and sighed. "Yeah. We're good."

—

"You, Jax and Kyle?" Macy asked as she clicked her seatbelt.

Opie nodded, pulling out of the driveway in his pickup, keeping his eyes on the road. "Should be quick. You don't have to be there," he reminded her.

"I know," she shrugged. "I want to go. What else am I gonna do? Sit at home?'

Opie looked over at him and smirked. "Who did you invite?"

"What?" She feigned innocence.

"I know someone is gonna be there."

"Tara," she admitted. "She and Jax are hooking up or whatever and I need a friend I can trust."

"You think you can trust Tara?"

Macy looked at him. "Yeah. Why not?"

"She just pops back up and you're all in?'

"Jax sure as fuck is," she laughed.

Opie laughed and nodded. "He's always all in. Any word on Wendy?'

"Pregnant," Macy shrugged. "He's keeping her far which is probably not smart."

"Probably not," he agreed.

They pulled in and parked, limping from the truck into the clubhouse and Opie immediately disappeared. Macy knew he'd be planning and whatever it was that they did behind closed doors, so she made herself comfortable on the couch with a beer and a pack of cigarettes.

"You hear from LaRoy?" Gemma asked as she stood over Macy.

Macy nodded. "I did, I'm not allowed in the bar at all until this shit is cleaned up."

Gemma shook her head almost as if she expected it but really she just liked having Macy close, for selfish and selfless reasons. "Guess you need a job."

"No, I'll be back there soon," she said staunchly.

"Oh baby," she said with disappointment. "Don't you want more for yourself than a bartender at some gangster bar?"

"I'm good," Macy said defiantly.

"And when you get fat, your tits sag and you lose that baby face? Then what? You don't get tipped based on your service, Macy," Gemma said harshly.

"I can help with that," Tara said eagerly.

Macy's face lit up. "Hey!"

"Hey," she smiled at Macy. "Gemma," she said politely.

"What can you help with, nosy?"

"I can get her a job at the hospital," Tara offered. "Probably start as a transporter but it's easy to work your way up."

"Hey, let's get off the subject of my job prospects at least until my leg heals."

"Here to see Jax?' Gemma asked Tara, clicking her nails against her thumb nail one by one.

Tara shook her head. "No."

"Who?' Gemma sneered.

"She's with me, Ma," Macy groaned. "So leave us alone."

Gemma glared at the both of them but didn't say a word before she left for the Teller Morrow office letting the girls chat privately.

\--

Opie's definition of quick was much different than Macy's but she only found that out four hours after they left for the job.

"He said quick," Macy complained.

"They had to make a stop," Juice said cryptically. "They should be back in less than an hour."

"Tig, Chibs," Clay barked, "You're with me. Juice keep the scanner on."

"What's going on?" Macy asked as they moved toward the door.

"Nothing," he grumbled. "We're working, having an audience doesn't change that."

"We're just hanging out, I can't help seeing your mood change," Macy said with concern.

"We just have to run interference," Clay said simply. "It's nothing."

"You'd think I wasn't born into this shit," she laughed.

"You'd think," Clay said with his usual grin. "Calm

down. It's all under control."

The three left and Macy returned to Tara at the bar. 30 minutes had passed when Macy asked. "You think it's all under control?"

"No," Tara shook her head, "But all we can do is wait." They didn't have to wait long though. Less than ten minutes later a voice crackled through the scanner

"All units be advised high speed pursuit coming south into town. Black panel van, no plates, two motorcycles. White males, in all black, no further information."

"Under control my ass," Macy snapped. "Two bikes? So my dad, Tig and Clay didn't catch up."

"Alright, dispatch. I'm heading their way. Sons?"

"I think that's a safe bet, sir." Hale's voice made Macy's fingers curl into fists.

"These bitches," Macy spat.

"They gotta shake whoever is chasing them before they head back here," Juice told them.

The scanner broke its silence. "Sir, we're up to three riders and the van now, another two were picked up by SanWa sheriffs."

"I keep missing the intercept," Hale complained.

Just then, the squeal tires and roar of engines broke the tension and the three listeners ran out to meet whoever had arrived safely. The van sped directly into one of the bays of the garage and Half Sack quickly pulled the shutters while the front gate was locked.

"Kyle and Tig," Clay complained to Juice.

"Ope?" Macy called out as she went through the office to the bays. "You okay?"

The door popped open and Opie got out of the driver's seat unharmed. "I'm good."

"What happened?" She asked as they embraced.

"I don't know," he sighed. "Cops were on us as soon as we left. We don't know who saw us. They got Tig and Hobart."

"I know," she grimaced. "I'm just glad it wasn't you, Jax or my dad."

Opie chuckled sadly, "Yeah me too."

"What's gonna happen to them?" She asked he as guided her from TM toward the clubhouse.

"I don't know. Nothing, hopefully."

Opie opened the door for Macy and got them each a beer. The men unwound a bit but were back at the table before long. Two of them were in lock up, they needed a game plan and straight stories. Melancholy, they left chapel and all headed for home.

"Come on," Opie said to Macy. "Let's go home."

She smiled and followed Opie, catching Clay's eye, but all he did was smile and nod approvingly. Had she known of Opie's admission it would have been a heartwarming moment but instead she was just confused.

"You worried?" Macy asked Opie as they neared their home.

"Yeah," he huffed. "Just wanna get em' home as soon as we can. Hard to plan shit when we don't know anything."

"My Dad is gonna call Rosen?"

"Already did," Opie told her. "He'll get the message first thing."

Macy nodded. "This sucks."

"It's about to get fucking worse," Opie said as they rounded the corner to see three cop cars out front of the house. "Wait in the car," he told her authoritatively.

"Why?" She asked. "Why are they here?" Macy stammered as he got out of the car.

Before shutting the door he shook his head sadly and looked at her. "Why do you think, Mace?"

"Fuck," she hissed.

"Opie?" Hale called out.

"Yeah," Opie said, hands raised. "What is this?"

"Where were you tonight?"

Opie grit his teeth, "At the clubhouse with Macy."

"Not in Oakland?" Hale took a few measures steps toward him

"Why would I be in that shit hole?" Opie scoffed.

"No grand theft and arson?" Hale asked.

Opie rolled his eyes. "Just beers with my girl."

Hale sighed heavily, exhausted by the back and forth and pulled out his cuffs. "Harry Winston you're under arrest."


	14. Chapter 14

The first thing Macy did, before Opie was even in the police cruiser, was call her father. She tries to keep calm, as she's always seen Gemma, but her words were sloppy and the sobs unavoidable.

"Daddy you have to do something!"

"I can't," he said, his feeling of powerlessness manifesting as anger. "I'll call Rosen first thing."

"Fuck," Macy hissed. Hanging up the phone she jumped out of the truck and limped over to Hale. "What are you arresting him for?"

"Arson," Hale told her.

"Arson? Are you nuts?" Macy scoffed. "He was with me all night at the clubhouse."

"You sure? My eyewitness has a much different story," he said smugly.

"Fuck off," she grumbled. "Ope," she said loudly, "We're gonna get you out."

Hale shook his head. "You're a good kid, Macy. Try not to get lost in your family's mess."

"You don't know shit about my family," she hissed.

With a disappointed sigh, Hale shook his head and turned to head back to his car. "You know what to do."

Macy stormed off, nose up and trying her hardest to seem unshaken but she still watched from the windows as they finally drove off.

After worrying herself to sleep, Macy woke up late but still somehow painfully tired. She didn't bother with a shower and once out of bed she immediately raced to get to the clubhouse.

When she hurried inside she saw Clay and Jax talking to Rosen by the chapel doors.

"What's the word?" She asked forcing herself into the conversation.

"Arson," Clay grumbled.

"I don't think it'll stick," Rosen told her. "They don't have much."

"Hale told me they have an eyewitness," she said quickly.

"An eye witness as of last night? That's fast," he said, curious as to what that could mean.

"They were on a goddamn chase from Oakland to Charming," Clay snapped.

"They didn't say they have a witness, so they don't want me to know and that means they don't want you to know," Rosen mused.

"They were never together," Jax said as he pieced it together in his mind. "Opie and Kyle, yeah, but Tig never caught up with them."

"And Opie was home when he got picked up," Macy said.

"Someone gave him up," Rosen said ominously.

"It wasn't Tig," Clay said sternly.

"No way," Macy said, "It wasn't Tig."

"Hobart?" Jax said, unwilling to believe it. "You're real quick and real sure," he said to Clay.

"You think Tig would rat on a brother?" Clay snarled as he leaned into Jax's face

"Hey," Bobby saw the bubbling confrontation and swiftly intervened. "We need to stick together."

"I need to not hear any of this," Rosen said. "They won't get an affordable bail but I'll try for it," he explained. "When I hear about any court dates I'll let you know."

"Thanks," Clay said, waking Rosen out.

"How long?" Macy asked Jax. "Did Rosen say how long?"

Jax sighed. "He's not sure but probably anywhere from 2 to 6 years."

Inhaling sharply, Macy shook her head. "It's not gonna happen though. Right? Yo-you guys can fix this?"

Jax and Bobby shared a look over Macy's head, one that was equal parts concerned and furious.

"We're gonna try, darlin'," Bobby said softly.

—

Three Weeks Later*

"Arson was dropped, it's just breaking and entering for Opie and Kyle. Tig's going to trial for aiding and abetting and interfering with a police investigation." Rosen told Clay and Jax, and against everyone's better judgment, Macy and Gemma, during an update meeting.

"They dropped arson," Clay said skeptically. "Why? That's the big one."

"I don't know," Rosen shrugged. "I wouldn't push, if they're found guilty your guys will be out in 3 years, Tig even less."

"What about the witness Hale bragged about?" Jax asked.

Rosen shook his head. "I haven't heard anything about a witness. It's not in discovery."

"He was probably trying to shake Macy up," Gemma chimed in.

"It makes sense," Rosen said. "Someone had to tip them off about Opie," he said vaguely.

"What are you getting at?" Clay snapped.

Rosen sighed, "It could explain the charges being dropped."

"You think someone ratted?" Jax asked, offended and defensive. "No way besides Tig and Kyle are still locked up."

"Don't you think someone in your organization would know not to be too obvious?" Rosen scoffed. "Maybe someone offered more information for leniency for all three of them."

"No goddamn way," Clay barked.

"Okay," Rosen shrugged. "After all you're just a motorcycle club and the charges are trumped up."

"Exactly," Clay grumbled.

"Lemme walk you out," Jax offered. He could see Clay needed time to accept the idea of a rat in his club but Jax was desperate to get his best friend out of a few years in state prison. If he couldn't save him he'd at least find the person who put him there.

"You want me to push?" Rosen asked knowingly.

Jax nodded. "Let me know what you hear."

The men shook hands and that was that, there was nothing to do but wait.

—

6 Weeks After The Arrests*

Gemma, Macy, Clay, Jax, and the other club members waited in a small circle outside the courthouse. They only allowed family in during sentencing and anyone connected to the club was barred from the trial completely.

"Opie told me," Clay said quietly to Macy.

She looked at him, the anger in her usually bright eyes reminded him of the way JT used to look at him during disagreements.

"Told you what?" She asked, wishing the cigarette did more to ease her nerves.

"How he feels about you," he said. "I'm sorry."

"Jesus Christ," she complained. "I don't know what you're talking about," Macy lied.

"He didn't tell you?" Clay asked. "I figured that was him asking for permission."

Macy wanted to punch Opie just then but her thoughts of revenge were derailed when Rosen came out of the courthouse.

"They got the max," he said shamefully. "Their history and club involvement added to it, I'm sure. All goes well you'll see them in three years."

"What's the max?" Macy asked.

"Six years," Jax said sadly as he put his arm around her.

"You said this would be better than an arson charge," Macy snapped at Rosen. "How is six years better?"

Rosen turned to her, unamused by her outburst, and shook his head. "Breaking and entering and arson, that's close to 12. As long as they don't act up they'll be home in three years. That's better."

"Come on," Clay said, grabbing Macy and pulling her away. "Good thing Opie never told you how he felt, huh?" The way he said it, the look on his face, told Macy that he knew she was lying but that he wouldn't mention it.

"Yeah," she huffed. "Still losing a best friend and roommate though."

"Anything you need, sweetheart," Clay told her, "You know you got it."

—

First Visitation Day - 2 Months After Sentencing*

Macy's stomach was in knots as she waited for her very first visit with Opie. She had all the paperwork and her identification, she was ready in every way except emotionally.

"Only one today," the guard said as he led her into the visitation room.

"One? Why?"

"You're only on one list," he told her.

"No, I'm visiting two prisoners," she told him as the door buzzed open. "Winston and Trager."

"I don't know what happened, all I know is you're only on one list," he huffed, "Trager's."

Macy stepped into the visitation room and scanned the tables to find Tig, and only Tig, waiting for her. She glared at him before asking her way across to his table.

"Don't shoot the messenger," he complained.

"Depends on the message," she sneered.

Tig sighed and leaned in closer to her, his arms on the table. "Ope told me everything about you guys. Short story, you're not on his list. He doesn't want you coming up here, he doesn't want you writing him and he won't be calling."

"Why?" She asked, breaking down but still trying to hide it. "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything," Tig sighed sadly. "Christ, Mace, I've known you since you were a baby, I hate doing this but I get why he asked me."

"Why?" She asked again. "Why doesn't he want to see me?"

"You're a kid," he said with an exasperated laugh, "You're so fucking young, you're gonna waste six years coming up here, missing him and just waiting," Tig explained. "Ope doesn't want that for you."

"I want it. I want him. I don't care about waiting, besides Rosen said 3 years."

"If we're lucky," Tig reminded her. "Ope's exact words were, 'I don't want both of us living half a life'."

Macy swallowed her rage and sorrow and shook her head. "And the coward couldn't tell me himself?"

"Didn't think he'd be able to do it," Tig admitted. "This wasn't my idea."

"So he wants me to go out and fuck around? Get drunk and party? Like that's the life I had before? He knew this was a possibility, it's one reason he didn't want to start dating in the first place. He never should have started shit with me if he couldn't follow through."

Macy got up abruptly. "Please take care of yourself, be safe and keep that idiot safe. Please."

"You got it, kid," he frowned. "Anything you want me to tell him?"

"That I'm sorry we ever did this," he said angrily, "It would have been less painful."

He nodded, "See ya around, Mace."


	15. Chapter 15

***One Year Later***

"Patient has been in and out of consciousness since we arrived on the scene. BP is 80 over 50, her pulse is 80, steady, only visible injury is the head wound from hitting the windshield."

The information was rattled off quickly and in seconds the ER doctors were whisking their patient away leaving the paramedics at the entrance of the trauma bays with their work now completed.

"Internal bleeding," the one paramedic said.

"Oh yeah, internal bleeding," his partner agreed.

"Macy?' Tara's voice called out from deeper down the hall.

"Hey," Macy turned, snapping off her nitrile gloves and tossing them in the bio bin. "What's up?"

"You look good," Tara smiled. "I like the uniform."

"Big bad paramedic," Macy laughed but it was clear she was proud of her new job. "How's my boy?"

"Doing well," Tara nodded. "Wanna see him?"

"You mind, Beach?" Macy asked her partner.

"Nah, go ahead, I'll catch a smoke," he said casually.

Macy hurried off with Tara to visit Abel. He was growing well and currently only there for tests after being in the NICU for weeks and weeks after his surgery.

"Oh my god," Macy sang joyfully. "He's so big. I don't see him enough."

"You're busy," Tara said dismissively, "Don't worry about it."

"Maybe I'll be by this weekend," Macy suggested. "Got nothing else going on."

"Ahh the last resort visit," Tara laughed.

"No it's the 'can I pull myself out of this depression and exhaustion slump' visit." Macy checked her watch and huffed. "I gotta go."

"I better see you this weekend," Tara called out after Macy.

Ignoring the comment, Macy scurried out of the hospital and back to the ambulance. Beach was on the bumper, smoking, and talking with a San Joaquin deputy.

"What's going on?" Macy asked, interjecting herself.

"Deputy Walsh with San Joaquin Sheriff," the man introduced himself.

Her eyebrow arched and she looked at him questioningly. "You know Vic Trammell?"

"I do," Shane said with a nod. "He's a good guy, good cop."

Macy smiled and nodded. "Yes, he is."

"You're Morrow," he snapped his fingers and looked at her. "You were on scene with Beach at the accident?"

"I was," Macy nodded. "Why what's up?"

"I'm just taking statements," Deputy Walsh said. "What was the driver's condition when you brought her in?"

Macy inhaled slowly and paused then answered the deputy's question. "She was stable, in and out of consciousness with low pressure but again, she was stable. I can't really say much more," she shrugged.

"Good thing you were there," Shane said with a smug grin.

"Aw shit," Beach laughed. "Macy's very single Shane, if you wanna quit flashing those panty droppin' grins. I don't think they're necessary."

Macy cocked her head to the side and looked at Walsh expectantly. "Got something you wanna say?"

"When's your shift over?"

Smirking, Macy ran her hands through her hair, casually checking the time on the digital emergency room sign behind Shane.

"About two hours," she told him, trying to play it cool. "You buying me a drink?"

"More than one if you play your cards right," he didn't miss a beat.

"How about we meet at that LEO bar in Lodi?" She suggested. "Cops, firemen and medics, we'll feel right at home."

Shane shook his head. "I hate cops," he scoffed.

Macy smiled again, at least she knew he wasn't a typical deputy but she was far from trusting him. "Okay, where?"

"Lucky's, Lincoln Village," he said. "You know it?"

"I do," she nodded slowly. "Never been."

"Give it a few hours," he winked. "I'll see you there at 7."

Shane made his way back to his cruiser and Macy turned to her partner. "Who the hell was that?"

"That's Shane Walsh," Beach laughed. "He's a good guy, shifty cop though, pushes the envelope a lot but he gets the job done. Hard to disagree with good results."

"So he's not gonna kill me?" She asked him in a more serious tone.

"Nah," Beach assured her. "Worst he'll do is take a girl to bed and not call her back. He doesn't lay hands on women."

"Going to bed with a man who won't lay hands on me? Boring," Macy laughed. "I shouldn't have said yes," she chided herself, "But I could tell he was underestimating me, assuming I can't keep up. I like challenges."

"How long has it been?"

"A year," she sighed. "My ex was all I ever wanted, took a minute to find someone interesting enough," Macy remarked as Shane flicked on his lights so he could speed away unbothered.

"Looks like your interest has been sparked."

Beach was usually right but he really called that one. After one drink, Macy had crawled Shane's six foot frame in a bathroom stall at Lucky's.

"Goddamn woman," Shane growled, a raspy laugh following the words.

"It's been a while," she admitted breathlessly, sliding down his body. Macy wobbled on her feet, her legs weak but Shane helped her, keeping her upright.

"Glad I could help with that," he said smugly as they adjusted their clothing. "Another beer?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah," she smiled up at him, swooning, "I'd like that."

—

***The Next Day***

"How you holding up, brother?" Clay asked as he hugged Opie.

Opie, stoic as ever, nodded. "I'm alive."

"Keeping your head down?"

"Always," he huffed. "Tig lost visitation, too many fights," Opie explained.

"Rosen told us," Clay said. "Better than solitary."

Opie nodded in agreement. "How's Mace?"

"She's alright," Clay told him. "Got a new job, working as a paramedic now so I'm not helping her as much with the mortgage."

"I appreciate that, Clay," Opie said shamefully. "I didn't want this to fall on you. If I coulda put up the money I woulda."

"Don't," Clay said. "Couldn't sell, then I'd have her living with me again," he grumbled. "I don't need that shit and now you'll have a place to go home to when you're out."

"That's going to be awkward as fuck," Opie complained. "The way I left shit with her," he shook his head.

"She's doing alright," Clay said forcefully. "First six months were tough but she's doing better. I think an apology would help things go more smoothly when you get out. The last thing you're gonna need is domestic bullshit when you're released."

"It was a bad move," Opie admitted. "I shouldn't have ended it."

Clay shook his head. "Doesn't matter now."

"Only got her and the witness to think about in here," Opie lamented.

"I think you can cross one of those things off," Clay said darkly.

"That why you're here?"

Clay nodded. "Jax is coming too, should be let through any minute."

"Who?"

Grumbling, Clay looked to see if Jax had been let in but the door was shut and he wasn't in view. Making Opie wait was cruel, so Clay didn't.

"We're pretty sure it was Hobart."

Opie's face went gray, they red, as he sat completely still sigh his hands in tight fists.

"Kyle?" Opie growled. "Kyle ratted?"

"We think," Clay said quietly. "We need solid proof before we vote on anything, now it's just assumptions and circumstantial shit."

"They don't have him with me and Tig, he's not in PC but he's not on our block. We never see him."

"Add that to the evidence," Clay grumbled. "We've been trying for solid proof, it's why you haven't heard shit about it from us."

Opie nodded. "Alright."

"You get first crack," Clay promised. "The second you three are out you handle that shit."

—

After their first encounter, Shane and Macy went out for drinks again that same week before he asked her out properly. When Saturday rolled around Macy was anxiously awaiting his arrival.

It was the exciting first date she should have had as a teen but her childhood and adolescents left so much to be desired. Shane knocked to pick her up and opened the passenger side door for her. As he pulled away from the house, Shane looked over at her with a smirk.

"Did I look like an asshole back there?"

Macy laughed, slightly confused, and shook her head. "An asshole? No. Why?"

"Beach said you liked that kind of shit," he explained. "I wasn't sure if he was putting me on or not."

"He wasn't, I do kind of like that romantic shit," Macy said, embarrassment turning her cheeks red.

"Felt like some movie shit," he laughed. "I got a question," he said, turning a bit more serious.

"Ok," she said expectantly.

"Is Clay Morrow your dad?" His dark eyes flicked from the road for just a second to see her expression go stormy.

Macy nodded. "He is. Is that a problem?"

"Hell no," he chuckled. "I never met your dad but I know Bobby, Jax and Tig. Kind of."

"What?"

He nodded. "Not well. Trammell was my training officer, I met them through him a few times. Met with Tig to pick up cash once or twice."

"So you're a dirty cop?" She asked pointedly.

"I like to use to think of myself as carrying on a SanWa tradition," he shrugged. "There's a lot worse out there than me, Trammell and motorcycle clubs."

Macy nodded and smiled enthusiastically. "That's good to hear, I was worried I'd have to kill you."

"I'll sleep with one eye open," he teased before stepping on the gas and squealing out of Charming.

**\--**

**If you're not already following me on Instagram you should! Face claims, polls chapter gifs etc! It's fun! I'm @PBB_Writer Thanks for the follows faves and comments! Keep em' coming! **


	16. Chapter 16

6 Months later. 18 months into Opie's sentence*

Macy had gotten used to living alone. Finally, after almost two years, the loneliness she felt when arriving home had disappeared. Certainly, her job, work friends and the budding relationship with Shane, had plenty to do with the change.

She smiled as she opened the door, tossing her purse on the entryway table and kicking off her work boots. Tonight was family dinner, she'd missed a few and knew that night was non-negotiable. Skimming the mail she was about to call Shane when she saw a letter from Chino.

"What the fuck," she grumbled. It wasn't from Opie, it was from some administrative part of the prison. Macy ripped it open and unfolded the paper as quickly as she could.

"This letter is to inform you that Harry Winston, Inmate 87305, has added you to his visitor list. Please complete the enclosed paperwork so we can begin your reapproval process."

Macy read it twice, once to herself then again out loud for her nonexistent audience.

"What changed?" She wondered to herself while ripping the papers in half and tossing them in the trash. "Doesn't matter. Too fucking late, Ope."

It didn't matter what she said or how she tried to ignore it, there was a growing bundle of nerves in her gut now. She called Shane, as she was about to before opening her mail, and once he answered her smile reappeared.

"Hey gorgeous," he said. "How was work?"

"Eh, you know, it's either so slow you wanna die or you come home covered in bodily fluids. Today was the latter."

Shane groaned, "Sorry, Mace. You still going to your parent's tonight?"

"Oh yeah," she replied quickly. "If I don't I'll be covered in my own blood instead of patients'."

Shane laughed heartily. "Sounds like a woman I wouldn't wanna mess with."

"You have no idea," Macy told him. "She keeps telling me to bring you."

"To dinner?"

"Yep," she sighed. "Thinks it'll get me to come to dinner but really it makes it much less likely."

"Why?" He asked. "I wouldn't mind. Not like we don't have some history even if it's indirect."

Macy thought about it for a minute. "You want to meet my parents?"

"I'm saying if they offered and you're up for it, I wouldn't be against it," he told her.

"Really?"

"Really," he said firmly.

"Okay. Fine. Be here at 7, I'll drive us over."

—

The regret didn't come until Shane arrived at the house. Macy was excited then it became real and she began to panic. He got in the passenger side and kissed her cheek.

"Hey," he grinned wickedly.

"Hi," she groaned. "Word of advice, don't try that heavy-handed flattery or flirting with my mom."

"Think your dad and Jax will be pissed?"

"No, not at all, I'm worried about what my mom will do to you," Macy laughed.

Shane's eyebrows furrowed. "She's that tough huh?"

"She's the matriarch of this fuckin' family," Macy reminded Shane. "So, yeah."

Taking Macy's hand, Shane gave it a supportive squeeze. "Look, I like you. A lot. This is a hurdle we gotta jump judging by how much your mom talked about it, so let's jump it and I know how criminal families work, this isn't going anywhere if I don't meet everyone eventually."

"Criminal families?" She asked him with a harsh look.

"Shit, after everything I said that's what you're gonna focus on?"

Macy cracked a small smile. "I appreciate it and I'm happy you're willing to do this." Pausing, she sighed and shook her. "And, I like you too. A lot."

With a new reason for butterflies in her stomach, Macy led Shane to her parents front door. She didn't knock, she never did, but she walked in quietly without her usual announcement. Jax saw her first, less distracted by cooking, but stopped short as his eyes landed on Shane.

"Shane," Jax said coolly. "This the guy you been seeing?"

Macy nodded. "I told you his name," she said.

"Coulda filled in some other blanks too," he said with annoyance. "You're one of Trammel's guys?" Jax said, speaking directly to Shane now.

"Yeah," he nodded. "On the take too," Shane said boldly.

"I thought you'd be cool," Macy said in a harsh whisper. "Come on, Jax," she grumbled.

"Only thing worse than a cop is a disloyal one," Jax told her under his breath.

Macy scowled and pushed by Jax, pulling Shane in to meet her father. Nothing could go worse than that little exchange, especially after Macy had wrongfully assumed he'd be the most comfortable with the pairing.

"Dad?" Macy called out. "Mom?" She added right after. They appeared in the doorway to the living room, both looking somewhat surprised by the unexpected addition. "Mom, Dad, this is Shane Walsh, my boyfriend. Yes, he's a SanWa deputy but he's cool. Shane, this is my mom Gemma and my dad Clay," she rambled the introduction without taking a breath.

Shane smirked at her little speech, trying not to laugh at her, as he offered Clay and Gemma his hand. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot from Macy."

"And others?" Clay asked with a wicked grin as he shook Shane's hand.

"More from some others than from Macy," Shane said honestly. He turned to Gemma. "I was told to be more afraid of you than your husband."

"He's a teddy bear," Gemma said as she ignored his hand and gave Shane a hug. "I'm glad she finally brought you over."

"Now we know who to watch," Clay added, only half joking. "Come on, I'm fucking hungry, let's eat," he grumbled.

They ate and under Gemma's eye everyone was pleasant and polite. Once Macy got up to her help mother with the dishes, Clay took the opportunity to pull Shane aside.

"Don't bother with that," Clay said to Shane as he attempted to help clear the table. "Come have a drink with me."

"Think that's how I asked Mace out the first time," he cracked.

"This ain't that kinda drink," Clay joked right back.

They disappeared into Clay's office, Jax watching with a disgusted look on his face knowing exactly how the conversation was going to go. Clay was on board, it was a win for him, the club and Macy and until someone was unhappy he'd be as supportive as possible.

"I knew you were involved with Macy," Clay announced as he poured Shane a glass of whiskey.

"You knew?" Shane didn't hide his surprise, gratefully taking the glass from Clay. "Macy said she didn't tell you."

Clay smirked. "She didn't. Vic Trammel and I go back, son. He was never going to keep that secret for you," he winked at Shane. "He did put in a good word, though."

"Did he?" Shane asked smugly.

"You're a bad cop, but you're good at it," Clay said. "Trammel trusts you. Macy trusts you and she's happy for the first time in a while. I like when she's happy because Gemma is happy and that means she's off my ass. If that changes and its bullshit you pulled, no one is gonna be happy."

Shane nodded and the two of them clinked their glasses ceremoniously. "That's fair. I was hoping Jax would feel the same."

"Don't worry about Jax," Clay scoffed. "I got this," he said tapping his President patch. "That's what matters."

—

Fave comment please! I'm starting to update weekly going in order of most feedback to least. So this week is Mea Culpa, And Back Again, Rewind then The Long Game. I did some polls on my Instagram about which to do first etc so if you wanna vote or check out my story posts I'm over there @PBB_Writer.

Xoxoxoxox


	17. Chapter 17

Since family dinner, things had only gotten better between Macy, Shane and most of the family. Even Tara liked him, in her judgmental kind of way, and despite Jax's annoyance as well as the optics surrounding Shane's job, he was around more often than not.

Macy looked at the date on her phone that morning, waking up before Shane, and felt her heart quicken. It had been three tears, to the day, that Opie started his sentence, and that meant he'd be up for parole. She wanted him home, she wanted him safe and happy and healthy but Macy really wanted Opie far away from her.

"Hey," Shane said with his gravely morning voice.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Morning."

"What time is it?"

"6:30."

"Goddamn it," he complained.

"Mm-hmm," she laughed. "We should ditch work, go to the beach or something."

"Both of us calling out on the same day, they'd know that's some bullshit," Shane chuckled. "How 'bout this weekend?"

"Yeah," she said with obvious, albeit mild, disappointment.

"Don't pout," he said, pinching her chin between his thumb and first finger. "You could make me do just about anything with that pout," he said softly, his southern accent more prominent while still so exhausted.

Macy smiled sheepishly, "God, I hate you."

"That's a shame," he said sitting up. "Cause I've been thinking 'bout how hard I fell for you."

"What?" She asked, watching as he strolled toward the bathroom.

"You said you hate me, I'm not gonna go all mushy on you now."

"Shane," she snapped. "You are fucking mean."

He winked at her and disappeared into the bathroom. There was no way he would tell her that he'd fallen in love with her with Opie possibly coming home. Shane was attempting to protect himself from heartbreak by keeping the secret. Opie's possible parole was also a factor as he didn't want her to think he was only saying it to keep her.

\--

That day came and went, as did the week, and Friday evening Macy was at the clubhouse while Shane worked overtime. They had plans to leave early the next day for Laguna Beach for a luxurious weekend courtesy of an associate of Shane's, or that was what he called the man.

"Mace," Clay called to her from the bar. He tapped on the wood and she knew that meant he wanted to talk with her.

"Hey," she smiled. "What's up?"

"Got word from Rosen," he said, "Opie got parole, he's coming home on Monday." Clay frowned deeply despite his own personal joy over the news. "I know this might be a problem."

"No problem," she said quickly. "I'm an adult. He's an adult. It's been three years since he cut off all contact and refused to speak to me. No problems from that at all."

Clay grimaced. "Macy," he grumbled.

"Dad," she shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it. I'll probably stay in Laguna longer. I don't want to get home the same time he is."

"Your mom and I think you should come back with us until you find a new place."

"No," she snapped. "It'll be fine. I don't wanna move and unless he asks me to leave, I'm staying. I've lived there for years, Dad. It's my home."

Nodding, Clay gave Macy a hug and hoped things would work out as smoothly as she suggested.

"I'm proud of you," he told her. "You really got your shit together."

Macy laughed a little, "You could have stopped at proud."

"It's true, even the last part."

"Oh I know," Macy agreed. "I'll see you next week."

—

"Opie!"

The lot exploded in cheers and applause when Opie, Jax, Tig, Kyle, Clay, and the others pulled in. The time of day, mid-morning, didn't matter as beers and joints were passed around. A round of hugs and shots later things settled and Opie found Jax by the kitchen with Tara.

"Hey," Opie said. "Can we talk?"

Jax nodded and Tara swiftly made her exit. "You good?"

"You sister around?" He asked immediately.

"No, Laguna Beach for a few days," Jax replied, his beer inches from his lips. "Whatever that shit was before, it's done, man. She's been dating some deputy for a while now."

"A fucking cop?" Opie snarled.

"He's one of Trammel's guys, so he's a fucking dirty cop," Jax explained.

"He took her to Laguna?" Opie asked, less annoyed by Shane's profession than Jax was. "Pricey."

"Yeah, I think wherever they're staying it's off the books," Jax told him. "Forget about her. Whatever little fucking crush you guys had is done," he said, purposely making light of the feelings and dramatics surrounding them.

"I'm tired," Opie complained. "I just wanna crash out in my own fucking bed."

"And miss the party?" Jax asked with a hearty laugh.

"We don't need a reason," Opie said to Jax, his eyes on Kyle across the room. "We got some shit to handle soon."

"Yeah, it looks like it," Jax said ominously. "Right now we should celebrate it before shit gets dark."

"And bloody," Opie added. "I'm heading out."

"Ope," Jax said sternly.

"I'm good, I'm good," he assured Jax. "I wanna take a ride and sleep. Really, man, I'm good."

The two hugged before Opie happily raced out of the lot without a goodbye to anyone else.

He did take a ride, a short one, before going back to the house. It smelled nice, not musty and gross like before and Macy had completely overhauled the place. A fresh color on the walls, a new couch and actual curtains in the windows.

Immediately, Opie went for the kitchen. He grabbed a beer and leftovers from the fridge. Sniffing them first, he reheated the platter of spaghetti and quickly ate every last noodle.

"Fuck. I missed real fucking food," he said to himself.

Tossing the dishes in the sink, he trudged up the steps but didn't go directly to his bedroom. He waited outside Macy's door warring with himself, half wanting to snoop and the other knowing he shouldn't. Opie did though, he knew he would despite also knowing it was wrong.

The room smelled like Macy and Opie felt his heart quicken and a bulge grow in his pants. He missed her, every single day he missed her, and now that he was home it was exponentially worse.

"Goddamn it, Macy," he whinnied as he sat on her bed. "I'm sorry." The mattress squeaked under his weight as he leaned over and opened the drawer of her nightstand.

There were some pictures, only one of him which was more than slightly disappointing, and tissues, lip balm, hand lotion, and condoms. Macy never kept condoms when they were together, she always seemed more innocent than that or at least the version of her he held in his kind was. At least she was being safe, he tried to tell himself, but really he was painfully jealous.

Angry, he got up abruptly and went into his bedroom. He found the room was recently tidied, fresh sheets were on the bed and there was a note on his pillow.

"Welcome home, Ope. I gave the room a once over, no one wants to come home to a dusty old room. I'll be home Tuesday, I think, and we can just keep our distance until we both settled into this. Enjoy your freedom - Macy"

—

"How do you think it's all gonna go when you're home?" Shane asked, his fingers laced with Macy's, as they walked through the promenade.

Macy shrugged, "I really don't know."

"You can crash with me for a few days," Shane offered. "That just kind of pushes off the inevitable, though I guess."

"Yeah," she sighed. "I just want to get it over with I have no desire to move, at all, at least not now."

That was the exact opposite of what he wanted to hear from her. "It's a nice place, I don't blame you," he lied.

"I don't know," Macy groaned. "Maybe I should?" Looking to him she stopped and lead him away from the foot traffic. "We've been together for a while now. Does it bother you?"

There was a long pause before his lips turned into a shy smile. "Would you believe me if I said it doesn't?"

"No, but if I did it would mean I don't think you were fully in this relationship, so I guess that's good," Macy laughed.

Shane laughed and nodded.

"I'll look for a place," she relented. "It's probably better for me, you and him to be honest."

"Probably, it is kind of weird and fucked up," Shane admitted. He saw her jaw drop a little and quickly tried to back peddle. "You know what I mean, the whole mess is fucking messy and you're so hellbent on staying. It's kind of weird, Mace."

"I'm nothing if not proud and stubborn," she admitted.

"Something you get from both of your damn parents," Shane remarked.

"You have no idea," she groaned. "They're a nightmare of pride and stubbornness and insanity."

Shane nodded. "So, you're exactly like them, then."

"Dick," she said, punching him playfully. Macy was about to pull him back to the path when Shane gave her a tug in the opposite direction.

"Shane," she giggled.

"Shh," he said, laughing a bit himself. In the shadows, he pulled her into a cobblestone alley that lead to the back of the shops. "Just a few minutes," he whispered before kissing her. "I can't go too long without kissing my girl."


	18. Chapter18

"I'm gonna puke."

Standing outside the house, Macy looked at the front door knowing Opie was behind it, somewhere inside, and it made her sick. She spent two extra days in Laguna, one without Shane, and had arrived home on Wednesday evening.

With keys in hand, Macy walked toward the front door and unlocked it just as Opie swung the door open for her.

"Oh," she drew her head back with surprise. "Hi."

"Hey," he said with a small, sad smile on his lips.

They stood there for a second, quietly obsessing over the painful reunion before Macy pointed behind him. "Can I come in?"

"Shit," he stammered. "Yeah. Sorry."

Macy kept as much space between her and Opie as she could, dragging her suitcase in behind her. When he reached to help her she shook her head.

"I got it."

"How was Laguna?" He asked awkwardly.

"Gorgeous," she smiled. "Wish I could afford to live up there," she laughed.

Opie pulled a face and shrugged. "Figure with the extra cash a dirty cop could pull in you might be able to."

"That didn't take long," she rolled her eyes.

"What? He's a dirty cop, right?"

"Who told you?"

"Doesn't matter," he shook his head. "It's better I knew about him before I saw you."

"Why?"

"Coming home after three years to find out you're banging another guy isn't the surprise I want."

"You wanna go there?" Macy dropped her bags and glared at him, hands on her hips. "Really?"

"I know I fucked up," he admitted. "I thought we would work it out, Mace."

Macy shook her head, her anger switching to sorrow. "Maybe if you treated me like an equal and talked to me about everything or even gave me an active part in deciding our future but you didn't. You shut me out. You pushed me away." Seeing he was about to speak, Macy put her hand up. "I'm not done," she snapped. "You didn't do it for me, either, so don't try that shit. You did it for yourself, Opie. If you cared at all about my feelings you wouldn't have hurt me so deeply," she rambled.

"You're getting too upset," he said. "We can't talk if you're gonna freak out.

"Don't do that," she snapped. "I have every right to feel this way after what you did." He was right though, much to her chagrin, so she stopped and calmed down knowing it would make him listen. Forcing herself to breathe and sound in control and self-assured, Macy dropped her hands at her side and calmly started again. "You were scared, I get that, but you pushed me away and you don't get to pull me back now that you're home." Macy looked at him with tear-filled, sorrowful eyes and as she began to speak her chin trembled."You have no idea how much you hurt me."

"I'm sorry," he grumbled.

"I know you are," she nodded. "But you had a long time to make up for it and I'm going to guess you didn't have the prison send that letter until you found out I was dating someone."

"I was talking to your dad," he told her. "He said you were really upset but that you got a good job and met some asshole," Opie shook his head.

"Exactly," she sighed. "I loved you, Ope. I loved you so much but what you did, I can't forget that or forgive you for it."

Opie didn't say anything. He looked at her, his frown hidden by his beard, his forehead creased as he slowly began to nod.

"Alright," he said sadly.

"You want me to move out?" She asked, half expecting him too.

"No," he said without hesitation, "Of course not."

"Thank you," she swallowed hard. "Uh, so, ho-how are you?"

"Happy I'm home," he cracked a weak smile. "Little jumpy."

"I was jumpy right after," she laughed a little. "I hated being here alone."

He nodded. "Sorry 'bout that. Heard a lot changed."

"Yeah, all for the better," she smiled.

"Good," he forced a smile. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," Macy relaxed a bit. "I need a nap, I'm on nights the next three days so you probably won't see me."

He reached out and surprisingly Macy took his hand and the two moved together for a hug. Opie held her mournfully, fearing this was more of a goodbye embrace than hello.

"There's a party next weekend," he said as she stepped away from him, "A parole party."

Macy tilted her head to the side. "Uh, wasn't that the night you came home?"

"Yeah," he laughed, "But this is a big one, some other shit to celebrate too," Opie said vaguely. "Bring him."

"Him? Him who?"

Opie groaned. "Your boyfriend."

"Shane?" She asked, forcing Opie to acknowledge him as more than some passing jerk.

"Yes. Shane."

"I don't think so, but I appreciate the offer," she said politely.

"Mace, shit can't be weird forever and it's a party, it'll be fun," he tried to persuade her. "Please?"

"Fine," she said, giving in too easily in hopes of finding normalcy again. "Saturday?"

"Yeah," he said, realizing Gemma was going to kill him for the late notice, "It's on Saturday."

"I'll see you then," she said nervously, making her way to the stairs. "Have a good week, Ope."

"Yeah," he called after her, "You too."

—

Saturday Night*

"Why are you acting like this is your first club party?" Macy asked an unusually anxious Shane as they drove from her place to the clubhouse.

Shane glanced at her quickly and attempted to laugh it off. "I'm fine."

"You are so not," she giggled. "It's Opie, isn't it?"

Shane's eyebrows furrowed. "I get along with a lot of the guys, I even like some of them, Mace. I don't want him coming home and suddenly have them all turn on me. I don't need to be on SAMCRO's bad side."

"I know," she whinnied. "Opie is pouty on a good day and yeah, we make it much worse, but the guys know you didn't come in and ruin anything. You're not at fault and besides, not everyone knows we were ever together. I think you're safe."

"You're not still into him, are you, Macy?" Shane asked, showing a rare moment of vulnerability, as they approached the lot.

Macy groaned, "No. I'm not and even if I was, he'd have a lot of work to do. Shane, you don't know how devastated I was when he cut me off. I can't just get over it especially when there's always a chance he'll go back and probably do that shit again."

Shane cracked a small smile. "Good. It's not that I don't trust you, baby," he said, "I just don't want you to leave."

"I have no plans to," she said excitedly. "I'm very happy with you, Shane. It's almost too good to be true," Macy chuckled. "You're not some rat, are you?"

"Fuck no," Shane laughed loudly. "Only one thing worse than a dirty cop and that's a goddamn rat."

Laughing, Macy unclicked her seatbelt and grabbed her purse. "I'll remember that."

Shane grumbled some smartass comment under his breath before hooking his arm around her waist and yanking her close to him. "You look amazing," he growled into her ear. "Did I tell you that yet?"

"You did," she said, her cheeks rosy with embarrassment, "But I don't mind hearing it again."

"You look amazing," he repeated.

At first, it was a bit of a whirlwind while they greeted everyone but before long, Macy and Shane were casually sipping beers by the pool table. There were a few noticeable absences, Opie, Jax, Clay, and Tig, were nowhere to be found. They were some of Shane's biggest fans and harshest critics so Macy figured it evened out and she'd enjoy the lack of dirty looks while she could.

"Hey baby," Gemma said, appearing out of the kitchen randomly. "How are you?"

"Hey Ma," Macy greeted her mother with a hug. "Where's Dad?"

"I don't know," Gemma lied as she hugged Shane as well. "He'll be here. Must be running late."

Macy rolled her eyes. "Lame excuse."

Gemma smiled. "Why don't you go get my daughter a fresh beer, Shane?"

Fighting a grimace, Shane nodded and left the women to talk in private. There was still so much they kept close, even Macy, and it wasn't that he was overly nosy but he wanted Macy to feel he could be trusted.

"What's up?" Macy asked urgently. "Everything okay?"

"Honey," Gemma frowned, "Kyle ratted on Opie."

Macy quickly shook her head, "But he did time too. That doesn't make sense."

"Your father and brother dug into it, with a little help from our friends," her eyes darted over to Shane, "To see what exactly happened. Kyle made a deal, he told the cops he'd give someone up if they promised to lower the charges."

"Opie never would have been caught," Macy whimpered.

"I'm sorry, baby," Gemma sighed, pulling Macy in for a hug. "I know you're happy with Shane and this changes that. Kyle's the reason you two split up."

"It doesn't," Macy stepped back. "Kyle's the reason Ope went to jail, yeah, and that's fucked up and wrong and he'll get what he deserves but Opie is the reason we broke up. He still did what he did to me and I'm glad he did it. I found out early he could hurt me like that so selfishly. I don't want to be with someone who could do that. So, at least I didn't waste too much time."

It sounded very sad, to put it simply, and Gemma hated to see her irritatingly positive daughter suddenly seem so negative.

"You can still be happy about the times you did share with him," Gemma reminded her. "That's a whole lot of life you're going to ruin if you look at Opie as a waste."

"I'm good, Mom," Macy smiled. "I regret the crush and thinking he was the be all end all for years." She shrugged a little. "He's a better friend than boyfriend, I understand that now."

"Am I allowed to join?" Shane asked with a smirk and two fresh beers.

"Shane, why do I think that smile gets you in more trouble than it gets you out of?" Gemma asked, taking the beer he'd gotten for himself.

"It's equal, Gem," Shane chuckled. "Everything okay?" He asked Macy, draping his arm over her shoulders.

"Yeah," she smiled at him. "Everything is great."

"Have fun," Gemma said with a wink before sauntering away.

"What was that?" Shane asked eagerly.

"Club stuff," Macy replied vaguely.

"Mace," he groaned.

She turned to face him, his arm dropping off her shoulders, and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Turns out we had something worse than a dirty cop in our midst," she said.

Shane's eyebrows furrowed as he thought for a long moment before remembering their previous conversation. "A rat?"

"A rat."

"Shit," he hissed. "Any way to stop it? How bad?"

"Three years bad," she huffed. "A member gave the cops Opie's name in exchange for lesser charges."

Shane sighed heavily. "Christ, I'm sorry, babe. That shit fucked in your life too."

With a tight smile, she nodded. "Yep."

"That's why Opie and the others aren't here," he said, pieces of the story clicking in his mind. "They're dealing with the infestation."

Actually laughing at the comment, Macy shook her head. "Now, if that were true, why would I ever tell you, Deputy?"

"Cause you trust me," he said suggestively, "And you love me."

"Do I?" She kept her expression neutral.

"I'd be happier than a pig in shit if you did," he said, exaggerating his accent slightly. "'Cause I don't know if you can tell, sugar, but I've been useless since we met."

Macy drew her head back. "Is that some kind of southern phrase?"

Shane laughed. "No but I'm so goddamn crazy about you, Mace, I can't think of anything else."

"You're useless," she giggled. "I'm not useless, Deputy Pig in Shit," she said, watching his smile turn instantly. "Woman can multitask," Macy explained. "I'm totally crazy about you too but I can still, you know, function," she teased.

Grabbing her urgently, Shane pulled Macy in for a kiss, his hand moving up her back tangling his fingers in her hair.

"Hey," Clay's voice suddenly boomed behind them, "Not here."

Macy jumped back and cringed, seeing Clay glaring at them. "Sorry."

He just nodded, his face still stone.

"Everything go alright?" She asked.

"Of course," he said confidently. "Jax and Ope are finishing up."

"Glad that's over," she said quickly. "Come on, Shane," she grabbed his hand, "You can push me on the swings."

"Meet ya out there with beers," he kissed her cheek. "Gotta hit the head."

Macy rolled her eyes but hurried outside to wait for Shane. Her heart was racing, her cheeks starting to ache from smiling, as she skipped toward the swing set.

"Maybe this is it," she said to herself. Macy grinned, kicking her legs and slowly beginning to swing when Jax and Opie pulled in. She didn't care, hardly even noticing, too giddy over the step she and Shane had taken.

"Mace?" Jax asked, walking up toward the clubhouse.

"Hey, you guys good?" She asked with concern.

"All good," he nodded. "Mom tell you?"

Macy just nodded. "I'm sure he got what he deserved."

"You know it," Jax smirked. Noticing Shane approaching, Jax's good mood disappeared. "Really?"

"Stop," she grumbled. "I'm happy. Doesn't that mean anything?"

Jax grumbled under his breath as Shane walked by, ignoring the polite greeting Shane offered.

"Shit," Shane huffed. "The beers."

"It's fine," she said, pulling him closer. "Push."

"Guess those short ass little legs can't get you far," he teased.

Macy forced a laugh but she was focused on Opie, watching him head into the clubhouse without even a glance. She was worried he'd try to interrupt or make awkward conversation but luckily he disappeared into the clubhouse behind Jax.

"That's gonna be weird," Shane said to her. "When he finally wants to meet me, I mean."

"Probably," Macy chuckled. "He's not exactly a people person."

"Ya don't say," he laughed heartily. Suddenly the first few drops of rain from an upcoming downpour hit the couple. "Let's get back inside."

Jumping off the swing, Macy followed Shane in again, only getting caught in the steady rain for a few feet.

"Maybe the temperature will drop a bit," Macy suggested.

"Probably not," he laughed. "Beer?"

"Yeah," she kissed his cheek. "Meet me by the mugshots."

"Alright," he said, heading to the bar. He didn't notice Macy grab Opie on her way. He did notice them the second he turned to meet her.

"Shane," Macy said with an enthusiastic smile. "This is Opie, Opie, this is Shane Walsh."

"Hey," Opie said coolly. "Jax was telling me about you." They all knew what that meant.

"Jax? I'm sure you heard nothing but the best from him," Shane said sarcastically.

"Stop," Macy scoffed. "I'm just glad you two met, step one is not complete." Turning to Shane she gestured toward the apartment. "Gotta pee, if he starts just walk away. Please."

"Heard that," Opie grumbled. "Might wanna try the shop, I think Bobby's gonna be a while."

"Ew really?" She groaned. "Alright. Thanks."

Macy scampered off leaving Opie and Shane alone. It didn't take long for Opie to turn his back on Shane and walk away, not bothering to pretend to care anymore.

The party raged on and on, the more alcohol Macy had the more relaxed she began eventually dancing with Shane. She didn't care if anyone was watching and they actually weren't, she just wanted to enjoy the evening with Shane.

And Macy did, she had a very good time with Shane until a bathroom break and a kitchen pit stop landed her alone with Opie.

The door shut, starting Macy out of the refrigerator with a little yelp. She turned to see Opie leaning against the stove.

"Bet you're feeling good."

"Clay tell you?"

"Gemma," she laughed a little. "Ope, I'm so sorry he did that. He stole years from you," Macy whimpered.

"He stole it from you too," Opie told her. "It's all good, I just took 40 years from him."

"He didn't take time from me," she said, although had she been sober she might not have.

"Cause you've been out," he said ruefully. "Macy, can't you give me some kind of pass?"

"No," she said calmly. "I love Shane, I'm sorry, even if I wasn't so fucking furious, it wouldn't matter."

"I love you," he said quickly. "I should have told you before I went in but you were right. I was scared and now I'm scared to do this shit alone. My head is so dark, babe. You're the only light I got."

"You don't have me," she said forcefully. "I'm sorry you're struggling, Opie. I can help you find someone to talk to."

He scoffed loudly, overly dramatic in his inebriated state. "Yeah. A fucking shrink. Okay."

"Are we done here?"

"No," he snapped, "We're not."

Opie grabbed Macy, right at the crook of her arm, and pulled her toward him. Without a thought, Opie pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply.

"Ope," she grumbled, trying to get away but he held on and pulled her ever closer. "Ope, stop."

It was when she tried to yank herself free a second time that the kitchen door swung open with such force that the glass cracked.

"Get the fuck off her," Shane roared as he kicked out Opie's knee, forcing him to release Macy as he fell to the ground. "Did he hurt you?" Shane asked, turning to Macy as Opie clambered to his feet.

"No," she groaned. "Jesus Christ." Seeing Opie suddenly towering over Shane, grabbing him by the back of the neck, she inhaled sharply and backed away. "Stop," she screamed.

"This is my goddamn clubhouse," Opie hollered as he threw Shane to the ground and proceeded to pummel him.

"Ope," Macy screamed.

The others finally noticed the battle raging between the two and Jax rushed in, the first in to break it up. By that time Shane had managed to get out from under Opie, no small feat considering their size difference, and land a few solid punches before Jax violently pulled him away, shoving him against the refrigerator.

"You attacked my brother in our clubhouse?" Jax asked, seething as he glared at Shane.

"Why don't you ask him what he did to your sister?" Shane snarled.

"Let him down," Clay bellowed at Jax. "Now."

"We're leaving," Macy growled.

"What happened?" Jax and Clay asked her simultaneously.

Macy turned away from their stares. "Ope got handsy, he got carried away. I'm fine. Shane was only doing what any of you would have done if you saw it."

"Mace," Opie groaned, blood trickling down his lip and into his beard. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Clay pointed his finger at Opie and shook his head. "You and me gotta talk."

"Come on," Macy grabbed Shane's hand. "This was a goddamn mistake."


	19. Chapter19

Knowing that Opie would be at the clubhouse for a bit longer, Macy felt comfortable heading home with Shane to compose themselves and talk. There would be no awkward and possibly violent as long as they were gone before morning.

"I am so sorry, Shane," Macy said again. She leaned against the doorframe, watching as he cleaned himself up in the downstairs powder room, their eyes meeting in the mirror every so often.

"Sugar," he sighed, "None of that was your fault." Shane turned to look her in the eyes, rather than her reflection. "What happened? I only saw you trying to get away."

Macy shook her head. "It was nothing until it was something," she mumbled. "He came in after me, tried to talk me into giving him a pass, another shot, he told me he loves me and that he's scared," she slowly trailed off. "Then he grabbed my arm, kissed me, and you saw the rest."

"I don't want you going back there," he told her.

"I don't wanna go back," she admitted.

"Are you scared he'll do something?" Shane asked, growing even angrier.

Macy actually laughed. "Opie? No, not at all. I've never been scared of Ope in my life, I just don't want the guilt trip and the awkward shit. I gotta find a place fast."

"Stay with me," he offered. "I'm closer to the firehouse than your parents anyway," he winked.

"I...I don't know," she shrugged.

"What?" He asked, crossing the bathroom and taking her hand in his.

"I don't want to fuck this up," she laughed sadly. "We did the whole crazy about you thing earlier but I'm in love with you, Shane and the last guy I fell in love with crushed me."

"I love you too," he said, his voice a raspy whisper. "I'm not gonna crush you, Mace."

Shaking her head, Mace stepped back. "I don't know."

"Alright," he said. Raising his hands in surrender and putting more space between them, he began to clean up the used gauze and bandages. "Whatever you wanna do, whenever you wanna do it, you just let me know."

Macy huffed, realizing she was letting Opie dictate her life and as stubborn and proud as her parents, she wouldn't let that continue. "You know what, let's do it," she said with a smile.

Shane turned, a wide, sunny grin on his face. "Spite?"

"Not exactly," she laughed. "I just don't want to let him take any more of my time."

Shane hurried back to her and, snaking his arm around her waist, kissed her ardently. Bending her back slightly he felt his heart flutter as she giggled into his mouth.

"We should go," he mumbled. "I don't want to be here when he gets back."

"Mm-hmm," she smirked. "Let me grab some stuff."

Tossing his trash into the small trash can, Shane chuckled a little. "I should thank him," he yelled to Macy, "If it wasn't for him I don't think we woulda admitted all that."

Macy stopped at the bottom of the steps, one of the places she and Opie shared an early, clumsy kiss, and shook her head. "I wanted to. I didn't like the ambiguousness, if you didn't feel the same, I had to know."

"I do," he nodded.

Smiling, she nodded and bolted up the steps. They were back in his car within five minutes and heading to Shane's. Opie, meanwhile, sat angrily while Clay ripped into him over his behavior but toward Macy. It was a harsh lesson that he'd learn again when he eventually found out about Macy moving.

"Get outta here," Clay said angrily. "Get your goddamn head right, Ope."

—

No one saw Macy for a few days until Wednesday when she popped into her parents' house, still in her dark blue work uniform, spouting a phrase no one wants to hear.

"We have to talk," Macy said, taking a deep breath.

Gemma's face turned and she nodded. "Let me get your father, he's in his office with Jax."

"Oh, great," Macy grumbled.

Jax and Clay joined them in the dining room, taking their usual spots at the table, and Macy reluctantly sat beside her mother.

"What's going on?" Clay asked.

"I just wanted to let you guys know I'm moving in with Shane," she didn't waver or hesitate as expected.

"Lincoln Village?" Gemma asked, drawing her head back. "That's almost an hour away."

"Yep," Macy nodded.

"Why can't he move to Charming?" Clay asked.

"What, into Opie's place?" Gemma asked him with a laugh. "He's already got a nice place," she said quickly.

Clay assumed Gemma was so supportive because of the underlying resentment she carried for years.

"There's plenty of places for sale," Clay said defensively.

Macy rolled her eyes. "His place is great and it's closer to work."

"Mace," Jax sighed, "I think it's too soon."

"It's been a year," she laughed, "And I'm a grown woman."

"I'm very happy for you," Gemma said, reaching to give her daughter's hand a supportive squeeze. "You deserve this."

Macy smiled and nodded, "Thanks, Ma." Looking at her brother and father, Macy shook her head. "I'm sorry but I think it's time I put some space here. After everything last weekend, it's just, it's too tense."

No one said anything for a minute or two so Macy huffed, standing up so quickly the chair squeaked against the floor and left without a goodbye.

"What are you doing?" Clay asked Gemma angrily.

"Me?" She scoffed. "Opie is the one you should be talking to. This happened because he got drunk and manhandled Macy."

"I dealt with Opie," Jax cut in. "You have to change her mind, Ma. Shane is a cop. Dirty or not, he's a goddamn cop."

"I want her to be happy," she said through clenched teeth.

"You want her gone," Clay growled. "After all these years you still see John? You still look at her as John and Maureen's kid?"

"Don't you dare," Gemma shouted. "I never wanted to keep her. I did it for John, when he died," she shook her head.

"Enough," Jax slammed his fists down on the table. "Mom, you need to get over that shit. Macy is your daughter, she's my sister," Jax said earnestly.

"I love her like she was my blood," Clay said quietly. "I don't want her so far with him. They come here, I can keep an eye, fine but I don't want her leaving Charming."

"I don't like him and I don't trust him," Jax said, "But other than that, I agree with Clay."

Gemma stood up and glared at them. "She wants to go? Let her go," she said before storming off.

Macy left one tough discussion, having no idea how heated it would get, and headed to have another. Shane told her just to call or text Opie but she couldn't and she didn't want to. It was a face to face conversation they had to have. She drove to the house, wanting to grab a few things, and was surprised to see he was there. She assumed the conversation would happen at the clubhouse but was relieved they'd have more privacy.

"Ope?" She called out, using her keys to open the door. "You home?"

"Mace?" He popped out from the kitchen with an astounded look on his face. "Hey."

"Hi," she gave him an award wave. "You got a minute?"

He nodded, wiping the oil from his hands, and walked into the living room. "Working on the old Panhead," he explained.

"Cool," she wore a tight smile. "I just wanted to tell you I'm going to be moving out."

"Why?" He asked urgently.

Mace laughed a little, "Uh, that whole thing at the clubhouse is a big reason. Shane lives closer to work anyway and it's been a year, we're happy, and we want to live together."

"You're moving in with him?" Opie asked with disgust.

"You're not even gonna apologize," she said, about to turn and leave.

"I'm sorry," he moaned. "I'm sorry I did what I did to you. Fuck, I'm sorry I ever even did that job and I'm sorry I grabbed you."

Macy nodded. "Thank you."

"Thank you?" He scoffed.

"I can't forgive you, the job is one thing, you don't have to apologize for that but your behavior since you were arrested and since you've been released," she shook her head. "I can't forgive you for that shit."

"I can fix it," he pleaded.

"No," she snapped. "You either don't realize or don't care how badly you hurt me, Opie. If you really love, let me be happy."

Opie reached out to stop her from leaving but pulled his arm back, not wanting to hurt her again, and watched heartbroken as she left. The door slammed, hard, and she squealed away from the house.

—

The Next Day*

Shane and Vic stood over Kyle's body, deliberately disposed of in their jurisdiction, sharing an exasperated look

"Kyle Hobart," Vic sighed.

Nodding, Shane pulled out his pad of paper. "This should be a fun one."

"An easy one," Vic grumbled. "You know about this shit?"

Shane looked up from his paper. "Me?" He scoffed. "They don't tell me shit."

"He was just released," Vic mused. "Prison dispute settled on the outside?"

"How often does that shit happen," Shane wondered.

"I don't think there's statistics on that," Vic laughed. "Club or next of kin? He asked Shane.

"Shit I think I want next of kin," Shane laughed.

"Me too," Vic complained. "I'll talk to the family and we can go to the clubhouse tonight. Do that shit together. Maybe there's an easy answer and this time we won't be dishonoring the badge."

"Somehow I doubt that," Shane huffed.

"Me too," Vic rolled his eyes. "You should tell the girl, you know she's gonna hear about it from them the second we roll in."

Thinking he knew better, Shane decided not to tell Macy beforehand. She told him she'd be packing Thursday and Friday in hopes of being fully moved in by Sunday, she was distracted and busy. Shane's plan was to surprise her with takeout and break the news that way once he knew what they were dealing with. There was no doubt Macy would freak out, he knew she would, but it was better than her panicking needlessly.

Before dark, Trammell and Shane arrived at the lot. The presence of any law enforcement brought all members out of the clubhouse.

"Can't even get out of the car," Shane complained.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Clay asked with an overly sunny grin on his face.

"Still healing?" Jax asked with a cocky smirk.

Vic looked at Shane and Jax but held his tongue, he'd get to that layer. "Kyle Hobart."

Clay and Tig shared a confused look, Opie, and Jax doing the same. The entire club all wore the same expression and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Who?" Clay asked.

"We going to play games or we gonna try to deal with this dead club member?" Shane barked angrily. "Cause his body is at the morgue, his wife is blamin' you, and we're trying to help but y'all just playing games."

"You saying we murdered one of our brothers?" Clay asked, his eyes focused on Shane.

"Thought you didn't know him," Shane went back at Clay.

"Jesus Christ," Vic complained loudly. "Walsh get back in the car."

"No," Opie spoke up. "Let him stay."

Shaking his head, Vic motioned for Shane to stay with the group. "Whatever shit you got going on, can we ignore it while I deal with this fucking murder?" Vic said to his deputy in a harsh whisper.

"Yes sir," Shane said, his eyes focused on the asphalt.

"We don't know what happened to him," Jax said. "I'm sure April is just lashing out at the easy target."

Trammell nodded. "Any prison beef?"

Clay looked at Jax for a second.

"We had a problem," Opie announced. "Couple guys, unaffiliated. They got out before we did."

Shane laughed and nodded, running his hand down his face. "Lemme guess, you don't know their names?"

"Nope," Opie said, deadpan.

"There were two," Tig said. "One was real tall, about Ope's size, the other guy was short, like your height," he chuckled.

Shane rolled his jaw. "Y'all are real funny. This a joke?"

"We're funny?" Jax laughed.

"I think you're the joke," Opie said harshly.

"Let's go," Trammell groaned.

"Me n' you," Shane glared back at Opie, pointing at him accusingly, "One of these days, we're gonna mix."

"I hope," Opie said ominously.

"What is this shit?" Macy hollered, charging out of the clubhouse with a few broken-down boxes.

Opie smirked at Shane. "Harassment. As usual."

"I told you to call her," Vic said under his breath.

"Work, sugar," Shane said.

"What happened?" Her anger lessened as she walked closer to Shane.

"I can't comment on an ongoing investigation, miss," he said playfully.

Macy cracked a smile. "You shoulda fucking told me," she whispered.

"I know," he grumbled.

"I'm mad but I won't give them the satisfaction," she said.

"I love you," he crooned.

"See you at home, Deputy," she winked, sauntering by him.

"Are you shittin' me?" Opie grumbled.

Macy pulled out of the lot in her mother's SUV and a few minutes later, after some whispers between Clay and Trammell, the officers did the same.

Disappointed, Opie followed the others into the clubhouse again where an important discussion concerning April Hobart was beginning. Gemma, with other plans in mind, sat beside Opie at the bar.

"You okay, darlin'?"

Opie shook his head.

"Want some advice?"

"Sure," he huffed. "Whatever you think will help, Gem."

"You need to move on," she advised. "The pining, the pouting," Gemma grimaced, "It's not very attractive. Show Macy she's not the only one who can nab someone else. That might make her stop and think."

Nodding, Opie got up and gave Gemma a kiss on the cheek. The others were heading into chapel and he, distracted as ever, had to join them.

"Thanks, Mom." He smiled.

"I saw Donna at the bank," she added quickly, "Still single."

Opie chuckled and nodded. "Never change, Gem."

Gemma smiled and said quietly to herself, "I don't plan on it, darlin'."

\--

Hey! Vote and comment please and check out my Instagram! There are face claims and polls and stuff. We have fun ️ Thanks for the support everyone!


	20. Chapter20

Macy's eyes flicked between the dashboard clock and the road as she drove back to her and Shane's place. They had a family dinner in three hours, a large one, to celebrate Abel's fourth birthday and she didn't want to be late. It was the first time Macy would be spending any real time with them since she officially moved.

Arriving home, she sidestepped around the remaining boxes littering the entryway and bounded up the steps. The past week of nausea made it hard to unpack the few boxes left or do much of anything really.

Macy kicked the bathroom door shut with her foot while ripping open the box of pregnancy tests. A two-pack, just to be sure, although she already knew she was pregnant. Her body was telling her loud and clear by exhibiting the classic signs and symptoms which she'd never experienced before.

"I'm either pregnant," she muttered, "Or it's fucking cancer."

Taking both tests, Macy placed them on the sink edge and perched on the edge of the tub. The timer on her phone seemed to be moving slowly but she knew it was only because of her eagerness for results.

The small digital screen read "Pregnant" on both tests and Macy could hardly believe it. "Oh my god," she gasped, a smile spreading across her face. "Yes!"

Macy grabbed her phone and text Shane.

"Hey, I know we're supposed to meet at my parents' but can you make it here a bit earlier?"

"Can't. Bureaucratic shit. We'll talk tonight. Everything okay?"

"Everything is amazing. I love you."

"Love you more."

Even more than the pregnancy, her excitement was causing her stomach churn and bubble. She and Shane had talked about babies and marriage, they were on the same page about the future of their relationship, and while this was unexpected she knew he'd be overjoyed.

Now she just had to wait.

After a shower, she got ready, grabbed Abel's gift and was out the door on her way back to Charming. Macy wanted to get there early, she was nervous and didn't want to walk into a full house. The one man she wanted to beat, Jax, was already there when she walked in the kitchen door.

"Where's the birthday boy?" She asked cheerfully

"Passed out on the couch," Jax laughed as he greeted her with a hug. "How are ya?"

"Good," she beamed, placing the present and her purse on the table. "You guys?"

"Good," Jax said with a nod. "I don't think we've ever gone this long without seeing each other," he remarked.

"Yeah," she grimaced. "Been a busy few weeks."

"Hope it doesn't continue," Clay said, entering the kitchen from the dining room. He hugged her tightly, missing her more than he'd ever say. "Where's your old man?"

"On his way," Macy told them. "Work stuff's been crazy, couldn't leave early."

Clay and Jax shared a look but didn't speak on it.

"Let's wait for him outside," Gemma suggested and the two of them headed out to the driveway.

Macy looked at her mom suspiciously. "What?"

"Nothing," she laughed, lighting a cigarette. "I talked to Ope," she told her daughter. "He said he'll be good. You say anything to Shane?"

"He wasn't wrong," Macy said defensively. "He was being good."

Gemma huffed but didn't fight Macy on it, she knew it was true anyway.

"You sure about this?" Macy asked Gemma as the majority of club members pulled into the lot.

"I'm sure," Gemma said confidently. "Opie asked Donna to meet him here anyway. I think he's moving on. It's Abel's birthday, it's a family occasion, you and Shane are both welcome as is Opie."

Macy nodded. "I just, after the fight," she sighed.

"It's been weeks since that damn fight," Gemma scoffed. "I doubt either of them even remember it."

"Yeah," Macy said dispassionately. "Probably." She smiled politely and accepted a few kisses on the cheek as Bobby, Opie, Tig, Juice and Chibs arrived. Opie ignored her completely, which was fine, and hurried into the house.

"It's all testosterone," Gemma finally continued once they were alone again. "Bet he couldn't wait to get you home after that."

"Ew Mom," Macy cringed. "And no, he was more concerned with what happened and how I was than having sex." Her heart jumped as Shane pulled up to the curb and got out of the car. "God, I love him in uniform," Macy growled.

"The Morrow Women," Shane said with a big grin. "Judging by your expressions I'm in trouble."

Macy smiled and shook her head, "Not you."

"I pity the man who is," he said, leaning in to kiss her. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she kissed him back. "You?"

"Ready to get drunk," he huffed, "Had a long fucking day."

"Must be so hard walking that line between lawman and outlaw," Gemma remarked.

"Ma'am," he said, kissing her cheek.

"I see through it but I still like you," Gemma said, giving him a light slap to the face.

"Mom," Macy grumbled.

"Be good," Gemma said to Shane. "I gave Opie the same warning."

"Hand to God," he nodded. Shane took Macy's hand and pulled her into the house. "You look good," he told her.

"You always say that," she pursed her lips.

"Cause you always do," his eyes roamed her body.

"I love you," she giggled.

"I love you," he smirked. "Give me some sugar, sugar," Shane said as he pulled her in for yet another kiss. No one really greeted him, just nodding and waving in his direction, but Shane preferred it that way. Grabbing two beers from the fridge, Shane handed her one.

"Oh no, I'm good," she said. "I've had a few already and you need a designated driver."

"Come on," he whinnied. "Just one."

"Shane," she groaned, "Really. I'm good."

"Just one," he said again. "Give into the peer pressure," he laughed.

"Shane," she grumbled.

"Why? You can handle a few beers."

"I can, yeah," she sighed, "But the baby can't."

It took a second but Shane's face lit up. "Baby?"

"I'm pregnant," she laughed shyly.

"You're pregnant," he said loudly. "We're gonna have a baby?" He asked and she nodded. "We're gonna have a baby!"

"Shane, quiet," Macy said, grabbing his arm but it was too late.

"You're pregnant?" Jax said with surprise.

"Holy shit," Juice said happily, "I mean, congratulations! Macy's fucking pregnant," he said loudly.

"Jesus," she hissed as Juice gave her a hug.

"You're pregnant?" Clay asked her, a mix of emotions flooding his system.

"Yeah, Dad," she smiled sheepishly, "I am."

Now that the news was out, too early for her comfort, Macy wanted nothing more than to simply disappear. It wasn't how she wanted to tell Shane or her family but in one instant everyone knew.

"I don't know if I should congratulate you or shoot you," Clay grumbled quietly as he hugged Shane.

"I'm gonna do right by her," Shane promised.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Clay said. "I like you but you get my concern here?"

Shane nodded. "I do."

"This changes a lot."

"I know."

"For my family and my business," Clay specified.

"I know," Shane nodded. "Higher ups don't exactly like my ties to your family."

"Neither do my associates " Clay said vaguely.

"We'll make it work," Shane said, offering Clay his hand.

Clay nodded and the two men shook hands while Macy tried to offset the damage. She was too late though, Gemma had already heard the news but instead of being angry she wasn't the first to know, she was elated. A baby only pushed Macy closer to Shane and added much more tension between her and Opie.

"My baby is having a baby," Gemma said as she hugged Macy. "I'm so happy for you, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Mom," Macy sniffled. "I literally just found out. I was trying to keep it quiet but," she rolled her eyes.

"He's so happy," she remarked, nodding toward Shane.

"He's gonna be a great dad," Macy said dreamily.

"You plan this?" Gemma asked suspiciously.

"Nope," she laughed. "I fell off schedule with my pill during shift changes. It didn't matter before, I wasn't having sex, but uh, it matters now."

"It's a boy," Gemma told her. "I can tell."

"You don't want a granddaughter?" Macy laughed.

"I didn't want a daughter," she said, suddenly dark. "Looks like someone heard the news," Gemma swiftly changed the subject as Opie stormed out of the house, leaving Donna, who had just arrived, mortified and heartbroken.

"So much for him moving on," Macy complained. As Jax approached, she prepared for an emotional battle but he simply hugged his little sister. "Didn't mean to ruin Abel's party."

"You didn't," he assured her. "Congratulations, Mace."

"You mean that?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

Jax nodded. "I hate him but that ain't the baby's fault. Look at Abel," he reminded her.

"Thanks," she sniffled. "Can I get some parenting tips?"

"Go to Tara," he laughed.

Shane approached, a smile on his face and his hand outstretched toward Jax, but he was greeted with a sneer.

"Please be nice," Macy said to him.

"You hurt her, you die," Jax said as he reluctantly shook Shane's hand.

"Got it," Shane said earnestly.

"See, I was nice," Jax said to Macy with a wink before walking off.

"You're really pregnant?" He asked once again, pulling her into the far corner away from everyone else.

Macy shook her head. "No, I just said that to fuck with you."

"What?" He asked, a horrified look on his face.

"No, I'm joking," she laughed, holding his face between her hands. "You're adorable."

"If you say so," he laughed. "I don't want to stay," he gestured to the table.

"I want to, " she pouted.

"Fine, he groaned. "Remember I love you."

"I love you too," she beamed. "I'm so excited."

"Me too," he smiled broadly. "You know we have to get married. I'm going to make an honest woman outta you, Macy Morrow."

It was too sweet for her to argue with. He knew they didn't have to but he clearly wanted it. "Okay, Shane Walsh," she giggled. "Let's just get used to this first," she said, touching her stomach.

"Can we eat?" Gemma suddenly asked the group loudly.

"I'm fucking starving," Tig said, taking a seat and reaching for the basket of bread.

"Come on, come on," Clay bellowed, gathering everyone to the table. "Since Abel is still passed the hell out like his old man after a loooong night at the clubhouse, let's toast to my newest grandchild."

Macy's face turned beet red as the group raised their bottles and toasted her, Shane and their growing baby.

Feeling no guilt for Opie's reaction to the news, Macy enjoyed her family without the tension and drama her ex's presence would have caused. If he couldn't at least act like an adult she wasn't going to worry about it and she didn't care if it was selfish or not.

"Christ, I missed this," she sighed, leaning over and kissing Shane's shoulder. "I feel drunk from laughing so much."

"Good," he laughed. "You deserve it. I'll do anything I can to make you happy, criminal family dinners included," Shane said with a wink.

After much longer than they had planned to stay, Shane drive both himself and Macy home in his car. She was sleeping, her head on the window, thankful he didn't drink as much as he had planned. Shane was thankful too, thankful she passed out, as his cell phone buzzed in the cup holder.

"Yeah?" He answered already knowing who it was.

"Can you talk?" Clay asked, sitting with Jax at the dining room table with his phone on speaker.

"She's sleeping," Shane told them.

"Good." Jax knew it was a risk but part of him hoped Macy overheard so he didn't say anything to Shane. He welcomed discord between the two hoping it would eventually blow up.

"So what do you need?" Shane asked, slowing his speed so he could concentrate more on the conversation.

"You to do your job," Clay chuckled darkly. "We need someone to spend some time in lockup, a favor for a friend," he said vaguely. "If we give you time, place, make and model, think you can make some shit up for a traffic stop?"

"Shit, I haven't done a fucking traffic stop in years," Shane laughed heartily. "I can help you out, though."

"What's your price?" Jax sneered through the phone.

Shane looked at Macy, a line of drool down her cheek, and sighed heavily. "Nothing. Just a little goodwill, huh? Not for me, for Mace. She hates this shit," he said, knowing Jax would understand.

"Alright," he said reluctantly. "You do this, I play nice."

"How soon you want this shit done?"

"Give us a few days," Clay explained. "Need to gather some shit. I'll be in touch."

The call ended and Shane tossed his phone down, pressing his foot to the gas again in hopes of making it home before midnight.

Meanwhile, back in Charming, Jax and Clay were still sitting at the table, drinking and smoking as they conspired.

"How much are we going to need?"

"Enough to get this asshole in county and not just local lockup," Clay grumbled. "I'll reach out to Walsh tomorrow, see what he thinks."

"You trust him not to burn us with this?" Jax was very clearly concerned with the exposure.

Clay nodded. "I don't think he's a problem, son. He's been doing this shit for years before he met Macy. He's a dirty cop and he knows it, doesn't think he's any better than us."

Jax raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What are you a fucking shrink now?"

"No," Clay leaned back in his seat with a cigar between his lips, "I just asked him."

"I hope you're goddamn right," Jax said, pushing away from the table. "I'll see you in the morning."

—

Vote and comment pretty please!! Thanks for reading, everyone! Xoxo


	21. Chapter21

Two days after Abel's birthday party, Shane arrived at the clubhouse just before his night shift as Clay requested. He was in his uniform, which always set the Sons on defense no matter who was wearing the badge.

"If you want me to haul him in it's gonna have to be a good amount," Shane explained. "As much as you can."

"Guess you can't help us with that," Clay muttered.

Shane shook his head. "I'm not gonna touch that. You get what you need and let me know, we'll go from there."

"I appreciate the help," Clay said with genuine gratitude. "How's our girl?"

"Mace? She's good, excited about the baby, upset about Opie though."

Clay nodded. "He's been sulking at the cabin since we all found out. He'll come around, tell her not to worry."

He already did, more than once, but Macy still seemed distracted by Opie's pain. "Yeah, yeah I'll do that."

"We'll be in touch," Clay said firmly. "Keep your head down, Walsh."

"Yes sir," he nodded, shaking Clay's hand.

Back at his house, Macy was at the dining room table with her planner, a legal pad and her laptop. She got the name of a quality OBGYN from Tara and had just scheduled her first two appointments. Now she needed to plan, it helped ease her anxiety and made her feel much more in control but she didn't know where to start.

"Shit," she huffed. Picking up her phone, she texted Tara with an invitation. "Dinner at my place? Bring Abel. I don't know how to be pregnant. How do I prepare? Help me!"

It wasn't long before Tara replied. "I've never physically had a baby but I think I can give you some advice. Is 6 good?"

"Great!"

By 7, Abel was asleep on the couch and the three of them ate an entire large pizza.

"I have to ask," Tara said, leaning closer to Macy. "Was this planned?"

Macy shook her head. "Nope. I'm totally thrilled but this was a shocker."

"Can I share my shocker?" She asked with a smirk

"Oh my god, are you knocked up?"

"I am," Tara beamed.

"Yes!" Macy practically leaped across the sofa to hug Tara, thrilled to have a niece or another nephew. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," she giggled. "Jax doesn't know yet."

"He's going to be thrilled, Tara, you know that."

"I know," she sighed dreamily. "I'm just processing it too."

"We can process together," Macy joked. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

Tara inhaled slowly. "I don't know. You?"

"Not sure," she shrugged. "Shane would be so sweet with a little girl but he'd also be cute with a boy, I think I'm scared if we have a son I'll turn into my mom."

Cringing, Tara shook her head. "You won't."

"I don't know, look at Grandma Rose, apparently insane mothers run in our family."

Faking a smile, Tara just nodded and kept the secret she knew to herself. "Break that line then," she said simply.

"Hopefully," she shrugged. "Uh, have you seen Ope around?"

"Macy," Tara said knowingly.

"I feel bad," she whimpered. "I'm pissed but I know he's fucked up, I know prison messes with people and I know he's upset."

"You're kind," Tara smiled a little. "I haven't seen him, Jax sad he's at the cabin with Piney."

"Yikes, I'm sure he's gonna give him one of those tough love Piney pep talks," Macy chuckled a little.

"Oh he's getting one," Tara laughed. "You think you'd be where you are now if you two didn't break up?"

"Well," Macy huffed, "I wouldn't be here in this house planning on having a baby with Shane if that's what you mean."

Tara shook her head. "No, I mean, do you think you would have gone to school, got a job and straightened up?"

"No." It was a quick and confident answer. "I'd be drinking, bartending, and hanging around the clubhouse. I'd be, well, fuck, I'd be Gemma."

"You have some issues with your mom," Tara remarked.

"She's got some issues with me," Macy said sadly. "I love her, she's my mom but there's always been some weird unlying tension and bitterness. I always assumed it had something to do with her mom, maybe shit with Thomas? Who knows?"

"Not me," Tara said awkwardly. "I know I'm doing the exact opposite but I think you stepping away from the club s a good thing, it's good for you."

"Don't give me one of those tears make you grow weak ass quotes," Macy laughed.

"I won't go that far," Tara chuckled. There was a hard knock at the door and Tara's head shot up. "Expecting someone?"

"Uh. No."

"Want me to get it?"

"No," Macy sighed. "Last week Shane sent me flowers when I was home from work sick, I scared the shit out of the guy. It's probably him being too fucking cute again, we've been living the MC life too long, Tara."

When Macy swung open the door she saw Opie, clearly drunk and filthy, on the front step. He still had a bottle of whiskey in his hand as he looked at her, glassy-eyed and pouting.

"Jesus Christ," she sighed. "Ope, what are you doing?"

"This his place?" He said, gesturing behind her.

Macy nodded, "Yes, it is."

"Don't do this, Mace," he begged her. "Please. I love you, this asshole is a cop, he doesn't know you like I do, you can't trust him."

"Do you hear yourself?" She asked, standing with her hands on her hips and a dark scowl on her face. "You sound obsessed."

"I am obsessed," he slurred. "I'm obsessed with you and with that asshole."

"You need to stop drinking," she snapped, reaching for the bottle. "You need to talk to someone Opie, this isn't healthy."

"I know," he groaned, stumbling forward and smacking his head against the address plate. "Fuck."

"I'll call Jax," she sighed. "He can come get you."

"No," he said sharply.

"Mace, you guys okay?" Tara called out from the other room. She was already on the phone Jax, watching the entire thing closely from the window.

"We're fine," she said. "You need to go home."

"You won't even talk to me," he grumbled.

"You wouldn't talk to me," she suddenly shouted. "You didn't even have the balls to tell me yourself, Opie. You did this. You broke up with me in the most fucked up way possible I can't forgive you for that, I won't, and I don't even want to. You hurt me. You did this. You don't get to come back here begging. Don't dare pretend like this is my doing."

"Everything alright here?" Macy's neighbor asked, walking slowly out of his house with a shotgun.

"Jesus," she grumbled under her breath. "I'm good, thank you. Please, just go back inside."

"I already called the sheriff," he informed her.

"That's really not necessary," she said firmly.

"Can't take it back," he said nonchalantly, "Better safe than sorry."

"You should go now before they get here," she told Opie. "Shane will be the one coming out, I know it, if he heard dispatch he's already on his way."

"Good," Opie sneered. "Let him. You know that's what he wants."

"It's not because he knows it would only hurt me in the end," she snapped. "He does whatever he can to spare my feelings, unlike my ex."

The sirens interrupted their terse exchange and soon two squad cars pulled up over the curb. Opie dropped the bottle and put his hands up in surrender.

Having already been warned to keep away from the suspect, Shane charged toward Macy urgently. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just annoyed," she grumbled, leaning into his embrace. "He's gotta stop doing this shit. First the kitchen at the clubhouse and now he's showing up here."

"He's gonna stop," Shane growled. "We're pressing charges," he told his superior. "And wants a restraining order."

"Shane," she hissed. "Stop."

"No," he said forcefully. "Last time he grabbed you, if we didn't get the call who knows what he woulda done, Mace. You're letting the club cloud this shit."

"We'll deal with it in our own way," she said quietly.

"He's just pissed that baby ain't his," Opie shouted as they forced him against the cruiser to search and cuff him.

"What?" Shane snarled. "What did you fucking say?" Grabbing Opie, Shane threw him to the ground and began kicking him in the ribs repeatedly. "Don't talk about her like that, she's not your whore, leave her the fuck alone."

"I didn't call her a whore," Opie coughed, blood staining his lips and beard, as another deputy grabbed Shane. "You just did though."

"Walsh," Trammel's second in command barked. "Lets go," he said, grabbing him. "Think you need to cool off."

"What?" Shane huffed, hearing his boss grab his cuffs.

"No charges," he assured Shane as he cuffed him. "Night in lock up should clear that goddamn head."

"Sir," Shane groaned. "I was out of line. I'm sorry."

"Miss," he said to Macy, ignoring Shane's pleas. "You can pick him up at the roundhouse in the morning."

—

It was a long night for Macy and Shane but Opie snored loudly, passed out peacefully through it all, in the cell across from Shane. He gasped a little, sitting up quickly only to groan and throw himself back down on the cot.

"Sounds like sleep apnea," Shane said. "Maybe you should lose some weight, give your body a break."

"Fuck off," Opie grumbled.

"You sober?" Shane didn't let up.

"Painfully sober, yeah," Opie said as he sat up again. "They really made you stay," he laughed.

"Not all the higher ups like me," he said casually. "You look like shit," Shane added with a smirk.

"I feel like shit," Opie huffed.

Shane stood up, still in his uniform, and leaned against the bars. "Listen, man, you have to leave Macy alone. You gotta stop doing this to her."

Opie looked up at Shane from the cot, his hair hanging in his face and grimaced darkly. "Don't like me coming around her?"

"What?" Shane's expression was one of confusion. "She doesn't like it. You're some kind of fucking idiot, man. You have no idea what you did to her."

"I was locked up," he scoffed, "Couldn't do much."

"Jesus Christ," Shane shook his head. "We had a lot of fun when we first met. Shit, we had sex in a bar bathroom on the first date, drank and did reckless shit, but when it got real and we realized it was more than drunk fucks she closed down."

"This just some excuse to brag?" Opie sneered. "I had her first."

"But I have her now," Shane spat back. "You messed with her head. Every time we talked, had a real talk, she was scared I was gonna walk away. If I didn't answer her text fast enough she was sure I was out the door."

"She go looking for you? Act all crazy?" Opie asked, wondering if she was so clingy why Shane was so committed.

"No," he scoffed. "She'd fucking cry, have some kind of panic attack like I was gonna do it too. As soon as we admitted we had feelings for each other, she was terrified it was gonna happen again. You fucking scarred her, Opie. She was young, crazy about you, and you fucking ruined her."

Opie swallowed hard, the severity of the damage he'd done finally hitting him, and cleared his throat. "She still do that shit?"

"Sometimes," Shane shrugged. "The night we found out about the baby she said she had a dream I left. Took some promotion but didn't tell her where and I just took off."

There was no snappy retort or annoyed grunt from the other cell. Opie felt awful hearing how much damage he had done in an attempt to shield them both from heartache.

"You get it?" Shane snapped. "Let her be happy, finally. You dictated the last five years of her life before and after you got locked up, time to back the fuck off."

Macy heard the bulk of their conversation while waiting at the desk to pick up Shane. It was a harsh reminder of how difficult it was to trust him, to allow herself to fall for him. She'd almost forgotten since their relationship had been so pleasant.

"Walsh," the desk guard shouted. "Macy's here."

"Can I?" She asked, pointing down the row of cells.

The guard nodded and led the way for her.

"I'm sorry," Shane grumbled quickly.

Macy nodded. "It's fine." She looked at Opie and dried a few tears from the corner of her eyes. "You okay?" She asked, noticing the blood still on his clothes and face.

"I'll be alright."

"You need to stop drinking and maybe you won't get your ass kicked," she suggested. "All that blood scared me."

The guard unlocked Shane's cell and let him go, handing him back his belt, gun and badge.

"Hey," Shane whispered into her ear. "His blood ain't worth a single one of your tears. He earned that beat down."

Macy didn't respond to Shane, she continued to look at the battered man in the next cell. "It's done, Ope. Please, don't do this again. Leave me alone, leave us alone."

"Alright," he agreed somberly. "I'm sorry, Mace."

Macy's lips turned into a crooked smile as she nodded and whimpered, "I know you are."


	22. Chapter22

When they arrived home from the roundhouse, all Shane wanted to do was shower and sleep but Macy was ready to talk. While he showered, she put on a pot of coffee and poured them each a cup. As soon as he came back to the kitchen she handed him his mug and gestured to his usual spot at the table.

"Sit."

"Mace, I know," he groaned.

"No," she snapped. "You don't."

Shane shut his mouth, only nodding, and let her say what she had to say.

"You kicking his ass was too much," she held up her hand when he attempted to speak. "I know it felt good, babe, and there is no denying that Opie deserved it but it was too much, especially with your job and my family."

"You mean the club," he corrected her.

"It's the same thing to me," she admitted.

Shane nodded. "I know I'm gonna get it from Trammel, probably his commanding officer too."

"Let him sulk. Let him do whatever he's going to do, don't let it impact us."

"Alright," he huffed. "You're probably right."

"You know I am," she smiled a little. "I just want distance between you and the club, I know with Trammel you'll be doing whatever you two do, with the Sons and others, but can you put as much space as possible. Please?"

"I can, starting next week," Shane cringed.

"What?" She growled.

"I'm doing your dad a favor," he said with a heavy sign.

"Jesus Christ, what kind of favor?"

"Calm down, sugar," he pleaded. "Just pulling someone over."

"That's it?" She asked, her eyebrows raised high with suspicion.

"A Son is gonna drop some shit in the backseat, I'm gonna find it and lock em' up."

"That's it?"

"That's it. Easy traffic stop."

Macy nodded. "Then that's it. Nothing else directly with the club, please?"

Shane nodded. "I promise, Macy."

"Okay," she sighed, "Alright."

"I love you," he crooned, standing and making his way over toward her.

Macy pursed her lips and rolled her eyes but slowly nodded. "I love you too."

\--

A few days later, at the beginning of a specially picked overtime shift, Macy called Shane and gave him the veiled information exactly as her father told her. It made her nervous when he did things against the badge, even more than when the Sons were on a run or a drop or even a shooting. As a cop, Shane had much more to lose than the club ever did.

"Be careful," she said earnestly. "Please."

"I will," he said soothingly. "I love you, sugar."

"I love you too," she said, her smile so wide he could hear it in her voice.

Macy hated being involved, she didn't want to be, but it was smart and safer. They all knew a call from her while at the firehouse wouldn't be suspicious if phone records were ever searched. They weren't expecting to be caught or even suspected but with Shane's well-known connection to the club, they had to be extremely careful.

"What's wrong?" Beach asked Macy, noticing her sour expression.

"Oh, nothing," she shrugged. "Not into working tonight."

"I'm hoping for a slow one too," he commiserated. "Figures it was an optional pickup. How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Macy sighed, "But that's it so far. Remember, no one at work knows. I only told you early because you're my partner."

"My lips are sealed," he promised her with a wink. "Cards?"

Macy shrugged. "Board game, I'm too distracted for cards."

Beach nodded and they headed into the firehouse, the previous shift filing out with bright smiles on their faces.

"I hate them," she grumbled.

"And they'll hate us," he chuckled. "Anyone cooking tonight?"

"Boyce is at the store now so I think the guys are getting Chinese."

"Again?"

"I know," she huffed. "Always Chinese. I think O'Malley mentioned pizza."

"I'm good with pizza," Beach said as he grabbed Scrabble off the shelf. "Alright, Morrow, let's test our vocabulary skills."

Half the board was filled when they got their first call, an OD under an overpass that many addicts frequented. Macy hoped it would be quick, that the NARCAN would work and the patient would survive but the pit in her stomach made her doubtful.

They arrived in under two minutes and administered the NARCAN immediately. Everything was going according to plan until the patient regained consciousness. He shot up and pushed Macy away while screaming wildly about not wanting help.

"You wanna call patrol?" She asked, watching cautiously as the patient continued to grow more agitated. He was screaming about the government and implants, clearly needing help, but neither of them wanted to approach him.

That was when the radio crackled loudly from inside the ambulance cab calling Beach's and Macy's attention. "All units respond, we have two officers down. Repeat, all units respond, two officers down."

"Fuck this guy," Macy said, snapping off her gloves and heading toward the ambulance. "We gotta take that call."

"Morrow," Beach shouted, "Relax. Let me drive, kid."

The scene was blocked off at the intersection so Macy and Beach grabbed their bags and jumped out of the cab. They weren't the only ones responding but since they were already out of the firehouse they were one of the first pairs to arrive.

"Morrow!" One of the other paramedics shouted from a few feet ahead. "Go back."

"Why?" Her heart instantly began to thump as panic flooded her system. "Why should I go back?"

"Macy," Shane's commanding officer said somberly as he appeared through the crowd. "Come on, let them work."

"On who?" She whimpered. "Who got shot?"

"Shane and Vic Trammel," he told her. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" She gasped. "No. No. He's not dead." Macy moved for a better look but still couldn't see anything. "Shane?" She shouted, crouching under the police tape and jogging forward. "Shane!"

"Macy," Beach followed after her. "Macy, come on."

"Oh god," she stopped when Shane came into view. He was soaked in blood but still alive, Macy knew that much because the paramedics were still working on him. "Shane!" When she was about as break into a sprint, Beach grabbed her waist.

"Don't."

"Shane!" She shouted. "Let me see him! Let me help!"

The pair of medics working over Trammel suddenly stopped and the change in their expressions proved that there was no saving him. Macy wailed as a white sheet was laid over the body, for Vic but also fearing Shane would be next.

"I just want to see him," she cried, as she relented and ended the fight against a much stronger Beach. "He can't die. This can't be fucking happening."

"You gotta breathe," Beach said soothingly. "You gotta stay calm. It's not good for that baby, Macy."

Macy turned away from the scene to hug Beach and that was when she saw Opie, ghosting around a large tree in a neighboring parking lot. Their eyes met and in that instant, she was instantly sure that Opie was to blame for Shane's injury and Trammel's death.


	23. Chapter23

As soon as Shane was able to be moved they rushed him to the nearest hospital with Macy and Beach following behind. Beach wasn't driving as fast as Macy would have liked but speed wasn't his goal, it was safety.

When they arrived, Clay, Jax and Chibs were already there having gotten word of the shooting even before Macy. Seeing them lingering by the emergency entrance, she walked away from Beach and grabbed her father's arm, pulling him into the corner of the entryway.

"What was that?"

Clay looked at her with a sorrowful expression. "That wasn't the plan."

"What was the plan?" She snapped. "I want to know cause if he dies, it's on you and it's on Opie."

"Opie?" Clay asked. He was trying to keep Opie's involvement in the set up a quiet as possible.

"I saw him," she growled. "He was there, watching everything."

"Macy, this wasn't Opie," Clay said quietly.

"Bullshit," she whimpered. "Maybe you didn't know, Dad, but he did this. He wanted to hurt Shane, probably me too." Macy stopped to catch her breath but nothing could force her body to calm in any way. "It's bad, it's really bad," she admitted, breaking down. "Daddy, I don't want him to die."

"Baby," Clay sighed, pulling her into his arms for a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"I know," she mumbled into his shirt.

"Macy?" Tara called her name softly, knowing she was in an incredibly fragile state. "Let's talk."

Macy looked up and nodded. "Is he dead?"

"No," Tara said firmly. "There's a lot to go over, come on," she said, waving for Macy to follow her.

They walked down the corridor to a room that said family consultation on the placard. Those words sent a chill through Macy.

Sitting across from Macy, both women in matching arm chairs, Tara turned off her personal connection to Macy and spoke like a doctor.

"Shane was shot twice in the chest," she said quickly. "One bullet went through his right lung and the other damaged his heart, specifically his right ventricle. He's in surgery now to repair the damage to the heart. If he makes it, when he stabilizes they'll repair his lung next."

Macy swallowed hard, her eyes glazing over, and nodded. "Uh. So, uh, he might not actually make it?"

"There is a chance, a sizable chance, he won't make it out of surgery," Tara said somberly. "I'm sorry, Macy. I'm so sorry."

Emotionless, Macy got up from the chair and forced a smile. "Thanks for the update."

"Are you okay?" She asked, quickly getting to her feet to walk Macy out of the room. Her skin was gray and her eyes were vacant, Tara was concerned for her and the baby.

"No," she scoffed. "Where can I wait?"

"I can set you up in the oncall room," she said. "No one will bother you there."

"Tara," Macy stopped and looked at her with an intense stare. "What do you think? Do you think he'll be okay?"

"Mace," she grimaced, "He's lucky he's survived this long."

Macy nodded. "Okay."

"I'm going to get the room ready for you," she said, seeing Clay approaching. "I'll get you when I'm done."

Clay intercepted his distraught daughter and began to lead her toward Gemma when Opie came into view. He turned sharply but Macy was already pulling away from her father and racing down the hall.

"You selfish asshole," she screamed, slapping him across the face. "How fucking dare you show up here after what you did."

"Macy," he said quietly. "Calm down." Opie grabbed her wrists, being extremely gentle, to keep her from hitting him again. "I didn't do this."

"You couldn't help yourself," Macy sneered. "You ruin everything. Every single thing that makes me happy, everything I want, you fucking destroy it."

"I didn't do this," he snapped at her. "Don't put their blood on me."

"I don't believe you," she said darkly.

"I planted the fucking drugs, alright, they pulled the car over but that asshole didn't want to go back inside. I don't give a shit about Shane but Trammel is dead and I gotta live with that. I tried to help and I'm sorry you're hurting but this isn't about you and me."

"I hate you," she spat. "I don't know why I ever loved you the way I did." Macy turned and hurried off back to her mother. Gemma didn't say anything about the argument, she just gave Opie a sympathetic look over Macy's shoulder.

—

Waking up with a jolt the next morning, Macy thought just maybe that the shooting was a dream. Seeing she was still in the on call room proved that it was very real. Hurrying out of the room, Macy grabbed the first hospital employee she saw.

"I don't know but I can take you to someone who does," she said with a kind smile. "Come with me."

The nurse led her to Tara's office. The door was locked, Tara had fallen asleep on the loveseat, but a sharp knock roused her.

"Dr. Knowles, I have Macy Morrow here," the nurse announced.

"Yes," Tara said, slightly rushed, as she opened the door. "Come in, Macy."

Sitting next to each other on the loveseat, Tara and Macy hugged before even speaking.

"He's doing well," Tara said as they separated, "Considering what happened."

"Thank God," Macy whimpered. "Surgery went well?"

"It did," Tara smiled a little. "Last I heard they were taking him in again to repair the lung, that should be pretty routine."

"Considering?" Macy asked with a sad smirk.

"Yes, considering," Tara nodded. "He's not out of the woods yet but he's near the tree line, Mace. He's goddamn lucky," she admitted, "But I didn't tell you that."

Macy nodded. "I appreciate this, Tara. Thank you."

"I can't imagine," she shook her head. "Different sides of the law but very similar risks," she said. "Speaking of Jax, he was asking about you."

"I wasn't really uhh, with it, last night."

"Not at all, not that anyone expected you to be," Tara sighed. "He said that Opie didn't plan this, that the shooter acted on his own."

"I believe that Jax believes Opie but I don't believe Opie."

"I would probably think the same thing," Tara told her. "Again, I didn't tell you that."

Macy forced a smile. "I won't say anything. Can I see him now? I can't pretend I'm okay just sitting here talking," Macy admitted.

"Of course," Tara huffed, shaking her head. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Macy said as Tara grabbed her hand.

They made their way to the ICU, which surprised Macy despite it making complete sense. Somewhere in her mind the severity didn't fully sink in until she saw those three letters, and the state Shane was in.

"Oh my god," she gasped as they entered the room.

"I know," she pursed her lips. "It's hard to see."

"The bruising, it's from surgery and the medics, right?"

Tara nodded. "Yeah. Saving someone's life is sometimes surprising violent."

Macy swallowed hard and nodded. "I never uh, had a call like this," she said in a whisper. "I've never seen," she choked on her words.

"Shh," Tara said softly. "Sit. Talk to him. The ventilator will be out tomorrow if all goes well."

"Do you know if they found the guy?" Macy asked as Tara moved toward the door.

"Not yet," Tara told her. "They're looking, appealing to the neighborhood and such. They're hopeful."

Macy just nodded.

"If you need anything, food, water, whatever, let the nurses know."

Once the door shut behind Tara, Macy broke down into a fit of sobs, her chest aching as she cried at Shane's bedside.

—

"What the fuck happened?" Clay bellowed inches from Opie's face. "How did this get so fucked up?"

"I don't know," Opie said defensively. "Asshole just flipped, shot them and ran."

"You sure that's what happened?" Clay snarled.

Opie hung his head. "I hate him. I ain't sad he's laid up but I didn't do shit. I wouldn't do that to Macy and I wouldn't fuck up a club job."

Clay felt a weight lift from him, he crashed back into his chair with his head in his hand. "They don't know if he's gonna make it."

"Is Mace okay?"

"What do you think?" Clay snapped, looking up at Opie with an annoyed expression.

"Probably not great," Opie mumbled.

"Yeah, not great," he huffed. "And she's convinced this is on you."

"I feel bad enough for Trammel," Opie said mournfully. "I don't need her laying this shit on me."

"She's got nowhere else to lay it," Clay snarled.

Opie nodded. "Can I?" He asked gesturing to the door.

Clay dismissed him, not thinking he'd be heading to Saint Thomas, but that was exactly where he was off to. He didn't enter the hospital, he chain smoked for almost half an hour before he could get in touch with Tara.

"I don't think this is a very good idea," she said quietly as the two rode the elevator together.

"I'm full of bad ideas lately," he grumbled. "I won't tell her you brought me up."

"Please don't," Tara sighed. "Jax said you're feeling this."

Opie nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry," she said in a whisper as the doors opened. "Second to last door on the left."

The elevator doors shut again and Opie dragged his feet down to Shane's room. He knocked and immediately Macy called out for whoever it was to enter. The door was barely open when she lashed out.

"Come to see the damage? Your handy work?" She snarled.

Opie shook his head. "Jax and the guys are out looking for the shooter but something tells me you don't want the club to find him first."

"No, I don't," she snapped. "You've all done enough, we should let the professionals bring in the cop killer."

"Yeah, well, I can help you do that but I need you to promise, Macy, that you won't tell anyone I was here."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she nodded slowly. "Sure. What do you know?"

"Here," he handed her a small folded scrap of paper. "Name, make and model of the car, and the last three of the plate number."

Macy drew her head back. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Just don't tell anyone, not even Jax or your dad, especially not your dad."

"Thank you," she whimpered.

Opie nodded, a deep frown on his face as he finally looked at Shane. "Doing better?"

"So far," her voice was weak. "He's going in for another surgery in a few hours."

"I'm sorry, Mace, I tried to help him, I didn't know what to do," he admitted with tears in his eyes. "I grabbed the radio, told them there were two cops down and I ran."

"Okay."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you around," he shrugged.

Opie saw himself out and Macy finally looked at the paper. The information was there and she didn't even care that she didn't have a story to explain how she got it. Macy called Shane's commanding officer as quickly as she could dial the number.

"I'm on my way in now to visit," he said as a greeting when he answered the call.

"I know who it was," she said ominously, "I have a name. You should get down here. Now."


	24. Chapter24

Within hours of Opie leaving Shane's room, the local police department had set up a press conference. They trotted Macy out in front of the cameras, the brokenhearted, pregnant girlfriend of the hero cop, and plastered photos of the suspect on the upper right-hand corner of the screen.

"Caleb Michael Sampson," the chief said again. "Please call the number on your screen if you see this man. He's armed and extremely dangerous."

The reporters asked Macy for something, a statement or a plea, but she just stared at them. The only thing she wasn't too overwhelmed to do was cry.

Two days had passed with not one actual sighting. Macy held her vigil dutifully but each day felt longer than the last. She'd never tell anyone but she was losing her will. How long could she sit and stare at his blank face? She wanted to go home, she wanted to sleep in her bed with Shane's pillow and smell something more than antiseptic.

On the third day, Shane slowly opened his eyes and despite what his blank expression said he was in a panic. He remembered hearing things, just from the hour or so as he woke up but they were distorted and confusing. The pain and his inability to move was what sent his heart rate through the roof. Macy hit the call button in a panic, hers was far more visible than Shane's though.

"Shane," she said as she continued to push the call button. "Baby it's okay. You're okay. Don't freak out."

The nurses rushed in and in less than thirty seconds his eyes were closed again. They had to sedate him, worried that he would hurt himself as he tried to heal.

"When can he wake up?" Macy asked with concern.

"We'll slowly bring him out of sedation over the next few hours so he can ease into it," the head nurse explained.

"Okay," Macy sighed. "Guess that was a good sign? Seems pretty strong for a guy who almost died."

The nurse smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that man of yours is a fighter."

"Yeah," Macy said wistfully. "I'm going to run home and shower, I uh, I want to look a little nicer when he's awake."

"Did I just hear you want to look pretty for a man?" Gemma asked as she snuck into the room. "Never thought I'd hear that from you."

"Mom," Macy didn't give Gemma the warm greeting she was expecting. "What are you doing here?"

Gemma gave her a dark look for a minute before turning to the nurse. "You mind?"

"No, of course not," she said, quickly intimidated into scurrying away.

"I know you said no Sons," Gemma remarked before Macy could speak, "But I wanted to check on you."

"We're fine," she said with a huff.

"You look like shit, you do need a shower and maybe some lipstick, your color is terrible."

"Yeah, I know," Macy snapped. "I've kind of been sitting at my boyfriend's bedside for days, I'm not looking my best."

Feeling momentarily guilty, Gemma softened. "I'm sorry. How are you?"

"Fine," she said with a shrug. "He opened his eyes then spazzed out. They had to sedate him."

With genuine sympathy, Gemma frowned and hugged her daughter. "Oh baby, I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too," she whimpered. "I appreciate the check-in and the boys actually staying away."

"They've been a bit busy," she smirked, "They found him, the shooter, they got him up at BlueBird."

Macy was conflicted. "That's amazing but, but are they gonna kill him? Please, mom," she begged. "Tell Dad not to kill him, make him turn this asshole in."

"They're not going to kill him," she told Macy, "They're not thrilled about it but they're not going to do it. This guy hurt the club, indirectly, so they're going to get their pound of flesh before turning him in."

"They are?"

"You look surprised," Gemma remarked.

"You weren't?"

"Your father loves you and he knows you want this guy in jail, Jax and Opie too. They convinced the others, didn't take much."

Macy's face lit up. "Thank you."

"Don't you thank me," Gemma chided. "You thank your father, Macy."

"I will, I will," she said enthusiastically. "I need to go, I want to look good for him."

"You really love him," Gemma said looking slightly surprised. "Don't you?"

"More than I have ever loved another man," Macy beamed.

"Even Opie?"

Macy nodded, not missing a beat, although her smile fell. "Even Opie."

"Good," Gemma smiled. "Go, I can sit with Shane while you're gone if you want?"

"Sure," Macy said as she hurried toward the door. "Thanks, Mom," she added, kissing Gemma's cheek.

—

On her way back to the hospital, Macy purposely drove by the lot. She slowed, peering up the driveway, but couldn't make anything out, not that she knew what she was looking for. Macy picked up speed, hurrying back, to find Gemma had kept her promise and stayed with Shane.

"Thanks," Macy said, slipping back into the room. "You can uh, you can go," she said timidly.

"I can't sit with my daughter?"

"You can but it's kind of weird," Macy admitted. "Since I left you and I haven't exactly been super close."

"We've never been super close," Gemma rolled her eyes. "You're a daddy's girl."

Macy smiled at that. "Guess so."

"I'm glad he's going to be okay," Gemma said, turning more serious.

"Me too," Macy said, her voice cracking. "I don't know what I would have done if he didn't make it."

"Now you don't have to find out," Gemma said. "Are you going to Trammel's funeral?"

Macy nodded. "Beach is going to go with me."

"Good," Gemma said, getting up from her chair. "He'll be awake soon, I'll give you some privacy."

"Thanks," Macy nodded. "I'll talk to you soon."

Gemma smiled and nodded, kissing both Macy and Shane before leaving the room. The last thing she wanted to do was witness or interrupt the emotional moment that was to come.

Macy dozed off as she waited, rather impatiently, for Shane is open his eyes. She asked the nurses to let her know when the medication was beginning to wear off so she could be awake. Thankfully, they did and it was just in time.

"Shane," Macy spoke softly as his eyes fluttered. "Baby it's me, it's Mace. You're in the hospital, you got...shot," she whimpered. "You're okay, don't freak, you're okay. I'm here."

All she heard in response were a few grunts and grumbles but it was better than the last time. His eyes opened, immediately shutting again from the bright lights around him until the nurse flicked the switch off.

"Mace?" He croaked out.

"Hey," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "It's me, I'm here."

"Are you okay?" He asked, his weak hands squeezing hers as best he could.

"Shit, Shane," she laughed, "I'm fine. Really. It's you we're all worried about."

Shane grumbled something and dozed off for a second before opening his eyes again. "Is Trammel okay?" He asked, suddenly remembering the shooting.

"I'm sorry," Macy whimpered. "Trammel died on the scene. They did everything they could, I'm so sorry."

Slamming his head against the bed, Shane growled while attempting to keep from crying.

"Get out," he growled at the nurse. "I need to talk to her alone."

The nurse skittered away and Shane looked at Macy. "I think Opie did this."

"What?" She inhaled sharply. "My dad said he didn't. My dad swears it was all an accident."

"He was there. I saw him." Shane grunted. "It was supposed to be Jax, I told Clay I didn't want Opie involved, not after everything."

"Fuck," Macy sank down into the visitor's chair. "Would he? Would he really?"

"He'd do anything to get you back, Mace. I saw it with my own goddamn eyes."

"Calm down," she said, "You're getting upset, Shane. Too upset."

Shane nodded, taking slow deep breaths. "Alright, I will, but you know it's true, Macy. I can't trust them anymore."

"Let's just get you home and then we'll talk about all this, okay?"

"Marry me," Shane said quickly. "I told you I was gonna make an honest woman out of you and I meant it. I came too damn close to dying to wait anymore. Marry me, Mace, please."

"Oh my god," she beamed, planting a kiss on his dry lips. "Of course I'll marry you!"

"I was waiting for a no," he laughed. "I never know with you."

"No way, I've wanted this for a long time."

"Me too," he admitted. "Hit that call button."

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm in fucking pain," he grumbled.

"I'll get her," Macy said hurriedly. "I love you, Shane."

"Love you Mace," he winced. "Now get me some fucking drugs. Please."


	25. Chapter25

shortie!*

That same evening Shane had woken up, the Sons turned Caleb Sampson into police. They weren't happy about it but they did it then watched the local stations blow up with breaking news reports.

"Accused cop killer Caleb Sampson in custody tonight."

The news was everywhere but Shane and Macy were far from relieved or even happy to hear it.

"Mace," Shane said, his voice still raspy. "You know this changes shit."

She nodded. "I know."

"I love you, Mace. You swooped in and turned me into a one woman man, made me want more, made me one to settle down but your family," he groaned.

"Shane, I know," she whimpered. "You're trying to tell me you're going to stop helping the club, right? Draw a line?"

"No, I want to prove what they did," he told her. "I can't lie to you. I can't pretend I'm not going to look for every opportunity to take Opie down."

Macy's face fell. "Shane that's not how this works."

"How does it work, Mace?" He asked angrily. "You're pregnant with my kid, we live together, we're building a goddamn future and that fat fuck tried to murder me. Imagine being alone, raising that baby by yourself with nothing from the department because we're not married. That house would be sold, you'd get no life insurance payout and you'd be forced to go back to the club, just like they want. This was planned, Macy."

It was all true. If Shane died the house would be taken, his pension and life insurance wouldn't be paid out and she would be left homeless and broke.

"Yo-you really think that's what they wanted?"

"I do," he said, starting to lose his energy. "I think they wanted you back home, under their thumb."

"You should get some rest," Macy said distractedly. "You're still healing."

"I'm doing this Mace," he said, laying his head down. "You're my family," Shane places his hand on her stomach, "I'm gonna protect you."

—

6 Weeks Later*

"I hate this," Macy sighed. Her hands were trembling as she watched Shane put his uniform back on for the first time since the shooting.

"I'll be on desk duty for at least a week," Shane assured her.

Macy nodded. "And your other little investigation?"

"On going," he said ominously.

"It makes me more nervous than you going back to work," she admitted. "It's done, Shane. Why don't we just move on?"

Shane closed the gap between them, he could Macy's tiny baby bump as he envelopes her in his arms.

"I don't know if we're safe," he admitted. "They fucked up the first time doesn't mean they won't try again."

"No they," she corrected him, "If this was the club it was Opie."

"Let's just be sure then," he said, kissing her softly.

Macy didn't say anything else, she was too confused to commit to either side when it came to the shooting.

"I love you," she said sadly.

"I love you too," he smiled. "Both of you."

"I see you tonight," she waved from the doorway.

Shane winked at her before jumping into his truck and driving away. Macy closed the door, whispering a silent prayer to whatever god was listening, before going to start her day. Laundry had piled up and Macy lost half her day to it but by lunch she was able to sit and look through baby items online, her new favorite pastime.

The knock at the door didn't startle her but seeing Jax on her front step sure did.

"Uh hi," she said awkwardly.

"Hey," he smiled.

"What's up?"

Jax shrugged, craning his neck to look into the house a bit. "Haven't heard from you in a while. Wanted to make sure Shane didn't turn you into a lamp shade or shit."

Macy grimaced. "Nope, I'm good."

"Good," he smiled and nodded. "Can I come in?"

"Jax, I," she started but he cut her off.

"Shane's not here, I waited till he went back to work, doesn't that get me some bonus points?"

Macy groaned and nodded. "Fine."

"Clay's been worried about you," Jax told her. "You stop in for a visit."

"I'll call him," she huffed. "You want a bottle of water?"

"Water?" Jax laughed. "Nah, I'm good."

"How's the baby?"

"Good," Macy smiled genuinely for the first time since he arrived.

"You look good," he said, "You look happy."

"I am, finally."

Jax drew his head back. "Oh yeah? That's fucked up, Mace. You saying you were miserable you're entire life until this asshole showed up?"

"No," she rolled her eyes. "I just mean, I'm content. I was happy in Charming, I was, but I grew up and I'm happy, really happy with how my life has turned out."

"Good for you," Jax said with a grimace. "How's Shane?"

"Great," she said sharply. "I don't really want to talk about him."

"You still think it was us?" He grumbled.

Macy shook her head. "I don't know but I know it's just a tense subject for us so let's not get into it."

"You know Mac-" he started but stopped mid sentence when the phone went off. "I know you wanna get it."

Racing off, Macy grabbed the phone worried something had happened with Shane. It was Shane but her fears were unfounded, he was just saying hello.

As they chatted, Jax crept around the house looking in drawers and closets to ease his curiosity. Peering into Shane's office, Jax saw the layout on his wall, the photos of himself and club members including JT, and littering his desk were police reports.

"What the fuck?" He growled. Grabbing his phone, Jax called Clay and continued scanning the information Shane had gathered.

"How is she?" Clay asked with concern.

"Macy is fine but Shane is out of control, we gotta handle it."

"Come by the house," he grumbled. "We'll talk."

"Yeah. Okay."

Jax continued to look around, growing more and more angry as he searched the desk. "He knows," Jax hissed, seeing a photo of JT and a pregnant Maureen. "Macy doesn't know he's doing any of this shit."

"Jax?" Macy called out from the kitchen.

"Bathroom," he hollered out as he slipped out of the office. "Be right there." Jax hurried down and found Macy right at the bottom of the steps. "Sorry, long ride."

"It's fine," she said dismissively. "It was Shane."

"He good?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah, he just wanted to say hi."

"I gotta go, just wanted to check in," Jax said as he headed for the door. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, feeling guilty already. "I'm happy for you, Mace."


	26. Chapter26

*18 Months Later*

"I really appreciate the ride," Macy said sheepishly. "I've never really been good with keeping up on car maintenance."

Opie chuckled a little, "Yeah, I know. You gonna be good without the car till tomorrow?"

Macy nodded, "I'm off the next two days."

"You need anything, you know uh, just let me know, or Jax, or whoever."

"I will, thanks," she said again. "Can I get you something before you head back?" The question was innocent but she knew deep down she didn't want him to run right back to the clubhouse.

"Sure," he shrugged casually.

Opie looked around the living room, it wasn't what he'd expect but Macy wasn't the girl he knew anymore. He noted the pictures of Macy and Shane from their wedding still hung on the walls along with pictures of them with their son, Shane Clarence Walsh. He figured by now Macy would have put certain things away but Shane's face was everywhere and her weddings rings had yet to leave her finger.

"I was kind of surprised you went with Shane for the kid," Opie commented randomly. "Seems kinda arrogant."

Macy looked at him, surprised he'd be so bold in his stupidity, and shook her head. "Really? He's only been gone a year and you're really pulling that shit?"

"No," he said quickly. "I just," he sighed. "It was a joke," Opie uttered awkwardly. "Me and Jax, we used to joke about it before Abel was born. Sorry, Mace."

It was true and Macy believe him mostly because she wanted to. Opie did find Shane to be painfully arrogant at times but he didn't mean it to be as cruel as it sounded.

"It's fine," she shrugged. "I know people think it's odd, all this," Macy gestured to the photos. "All I wanted was a normal, happy family."

"What's normal?" Opie shrugged, trying to sound supportive.

"Maybe growing up with both your parents and definitely not surrounded by criminal activity and violence?"

"We turned out okay," he told her, slightly defensive.

Macy scrunched up her nose. "Did we? You're a mess, Ope, let's be real and I still have photos up featuring a man who abandoned his family." Glancing down at her wedding rings, Macy felt the urge to cry growing stronger. "Why do you assholes always leave? What's wrong with me? What's wrong with my son?"

Hanging his head, Opie rolled the hem of his shirt nervously between his fingers. "It's not you, trust me. Shitty guys don't know what to do with someone like you so we run when things get real or real tough."

Nodding, Macy huffed. "Now I need a fucking drink. You sure you don't want anything?" She asked, escaping into the kitchen.

"Guess I'll take a beer," he shrugged, following her through the house. "When's Beach dropping off the kid?"

"Around dinner," Macy sniffled. "Guess it was a good day to leave him at the county employee daycare, huh?"

"Just don't let Gem find out," Opie joked, gratefully taking the beer she offered him.

"Yeah, Mom of the Year really disapproves of daycare," Macy scoffed.

"I know Gem is tough," Opie sighed, "But she does love you."

"Oh I have no doubt she loves me, it's the like part I doubt."

"Why?"

"I've done a lot of growing up since I left Charming. I can see how fucking bitter she is, I can see how she resents me. I swear if she was able to find out I was a girl before I was born, she would have aborted me."

"Jesus, Mace," Opie grumbled. "Don't say that shit."

"It's true."

"It's not."

"Agree to disagree," Macy huffed.

Opie nodded and took another swig of his beer. "Maybe I should head out."

"Why?" Macy asked quickly.

"I don't wanna, ya know, bother you or something."

Macy shook her head. "You can stay. Honestly I get pretty fucking lonely lately."

"Uh, alright," he mumbled. "How's work?"

Giggling, Macy shook her head as she answered. "Good. Fine, I guess. You're really very awkward, it's endearing though."

"Still?" He laughed. "Thought by now it would be annoying."

"Nah, honestly I wish it was," she said seconds before taking a drink from her own bottle. "It would be easier to keep up the years of bitterness and hateful shit."

"That's an effort, huh?" Opie rolled his eyes. "Good to know it's hard to hate me."

"I don't hate you, not anymore at least."

"I'll write that shit in my diary," he joked to cover his joy.

"Smartass," she sneered. "You really think naming him after his father was weird?"

Opie nodded, "Sorry, but yeah. I kept trying to get Wendy to agree to name Abel after Jax. Jackson junior," he laughed heartily, "But she refused."

"Then she shot up and almost killed him," Macy huffed.

"That hate easy to keep up over the years?" Opie asked, growing more and more comfortable.

"Yeah," she said spitefully.

"Guess I'm special," he smiled a little, only partially joking.

"You always have been, Ope," she admitted. "I'm sorry if I was ever overly cruel. You fucked me over, you crushed me, but I know you had your reasons even if they were selfish deep down."

"Uh," he cleared his throat. "Was that good or bad? I don't know," he said hesitantly.

Macy felt her eyes well up. "Oh Ope," she sighed. "It was good, I don't think I'll ever fully forgive you, to be clear, but I don't harbor any ill will."

"I missed you," he admitted sadly. "Even just as my best friend, my only real fucking friend outside the club."

"We had a lot of fun," she said nostalgically. "Sometimes I miss that stuff, before we hooked up, when things were much simpler."

"Me too," he sighed. "Woulda done shit a lot differently."

"Being with me?" She asked so quickly she didn't even have a chance to stop herself.

Opie shook his head. "No way, not you. I wouldn't have done that job or I wouldn't have trusted Hobart."

"I haven't thought about him in years," she sighed.

"I think about him," Opie grunted, "All the fucking time. He ruined my goddamn life."

"You're putting it back together pretty well," she said supportively.

"Still fucking alone," he admitted.

Macy inhaled sharply and broke eye contact. "You'll find someone."

"I already did," he whinnied. "It's always gonna be you, Mace." Opie placed his half empty bottle on the mantel and headed for the door.

"I'm married," she whimpered.

"Shane bolted, Mace. Left you and that kid alone, he was just a couple months old. That really better than what I did?"

"You know it's not," Macy snapped. "It's different though."

"How?" He asked forcefully.

I'm not doing this," she grumbled. "This is the first time we've spent more than two minutes alone together. Let's not push it."

Nodding, Opie pulled his keys from his pocket. "Yeah. Sorry."

"Why do you have to ruin everything?" She asked, on the verge of tears. "We were having fun. We could have tried to be friends again."

"Cause I can't do that," he said sadly. "Since I picked you up I've been obsessing over you. Your hair still smells the same, you're still so beautiful."

"Okay, yo-you should go," she swallowed hard. Macy's heart ached as she looked up at him wanting nothing more than to keep him there with her.

"I'm sorry," he huffed. "Can't help myself."

"Yeah, me neither," she said quietly, her chin trembling. Macy moved toward the door and grabbed his hand, giving in to the budding feelings she'd had for months. "Finish your beer. I really don't want to be alone."

"Me neither," he admitted. "I'm so tired of being alone, Macy."

"Ope," she whimpered. "How did we fall back into this so quickly?" Macy asked, looking up at him as they moved closer and closer together.

"Maybe it's where we're supposed to be," he suggested, pushing her bangs back out of her eyes.

Macy opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Instead, she remained still as he leaned down and kissed her softly. Her heart skipped, her fingers gripping the edge of his kutte as their kiss deepened.

"This is bad," she whispered, their lips still touching.

"I don't care," he said breathlessly. "I need you, Mace."

Macy just nodded and let him pick her up, carrying her across the house and perching her on the edge of the dining room table.

"I love you," he uttered as he began kissing her neck.

"Don't say that," she told him, her fingers already tangled in his hair. "Just don't say anything."


	27. 27

"Hey Tara?"

The last thing Tara wanted to hear was the concerned sound of Lyla's voice as she hurried to drop Abel off at the clubhouse before work. She stopped, an annoyed sigh leaving her lips, and glanced over her shoulder.

"Hey Lyla," she forced a smile. "I was just leaving."

"You see Jax?" Lyla asked

That piqued Tara's interest. "Yeah, he was in the apartment. Why?"

"Opie didn't come home last night," Lyla whinnied. "He's been weird lately and now this."

"I don't know," Tara said apologetically. "I can ask Jax for you?"

"I think he was at the cabin," Gemma said, interrupting the conversation she'd been eavesdropping on. "Nothing big, crashed after a busy night around there."

"Oh," Lyla frowned. "Okay. Th-thanks."

They chatted awkwardly for a moment before Lyla left, less concerned and angry but certainly more upset.

"Was he really at the cabin?" Tara asked Gemma with a suspicious look.

She shook her head. "He did take Macy home last night," Gemma told Tara quietly. "I'm not sure where he ended up but it wasn't club business."

"Great," Tara groaned. "This is going to end badly."

"Doesn't it always with that girl?" Gemma complained. "I should have known she'd turn to him after a while."

"I thought she'd be over him by now," Tara said with a sigh.

"Over who?" Jax asked, startling both women as he came home behind them.

"You know where Opie was last night?" Gemma asked.

Shaking his head, Jax shrugged. "No. He took Macy up and then," he stopped mid sentence. "Shit."

"Exactly," Gemma said with a click of her tongue.

"I'll talk to him," Jax said dutifully.

"Cause that worked so well last time," Tara said in a song song voice. "I'll be home late."

"Love you," he said, his lips turning into a wicked grin as he moved to kiss her.

"Yeah, love you too," she said in a playfully exasperated tone. Tara hurried away leaving Jax and his mother alone to talk candidly.

"What are you really going to do?" Gemma asked Jax.

"I was going to ask you the same shit," he laughed. "I guess I'll just tell him the truth."

Gemma looked at him with horror. "Are you serious? Jackson, no."

"Ma," he huffed. "Let me handle it."

Pursing her lips, Gemma nodded in agreement although they both knew she disapproved. "Let me know how it goes."

"Of course," he said, kissing her cheek. "I'll talk to you tonight."

Watching as Jax swaggered out of the clubhouse, Gemma felt a pit form in her stomach. Things had been going too well for too long and now she feared everything would crash down around them.

With a cigarette between his lips and a small stack of photos in his right hand, Jax waited outside the cabin. He heard footsteps from around the side of the porch so flicking his cigarette away he headed in that direction.

"Hey Frank," Jax said, extending his hand.

"Cut the shit, Teller," Shane snapped. "Where are they?"

Jax handed over the photos of Macy and the baby, watching as Shane looked at each one with unmatched intensity.

"She looks good," he said wistfully. "He's getting so big."

"He's a good kid," Jax told Shane. "Macy keeps saying he's a dream."

Shane nodded. "She's okay?"

"I'm kind of impressed," Jax admitted. "I thought she'd fucking crumble when you left but she's been keeping her head up. Irish treating you alright?"

"Not bad," he grumbled, scratching at his beard. "It's fucking cold over there, wet too. I hate Ireland."

Jax smirked. "That's why my people came over here."

"Thanks for the reminder," Shane huffed. "I wanna see em', Jax. Just once."

"That's why you left," he snapped. "To keep em' safe. You're around and the Russians are gonna be all over her."

"I didn't even fuck the Russians," Shane said forcefully. "I was no threat to them why would they?"

"Man, I told you this a year ago," Jax was growing impatient. He didn't like being questioned or having to sell the same weak lie every time they spoke. "Those assholes knew you, a fucking cop, were poking around and they knew you were tied to us. Suddenly their guys end up dead at a secret meet? That's shady shit."

"Then I'll prove it," he said confidently.

"Doesn't matter what you found or didn't or what proof you have. They were coming for you. You are an easy target."

Shane glared at Jax. "You know, last year I bought this. I fucking ran. I'm tired of running and I'm tired of staring at my family in pictures from thousands of miles away."

"You're gonna get yourself killed," Jax warned him.

"No, I'm not," Shane said ominously. "A year can change a person and this past one flipped a switch in me."

Jax watched as Shane made his way back, his hand twitching as he kept from simply shooting him in the back. There was a better way with much less guilt he just had to find it.

—

"Good morning," Macy said with a smile as Opie came down the steps.

"Uh, morning." Opie spoke and moved awkwardly, unsure of how to act around her, as he entered the kitchen that next morning.

"Coffee?"

"Sure," he sat at the table across from the baby. "He good with strangers?"

"Not bad," she shrugged. She turned to see Shane staring at Opie from his high chair. "Oh god," Macy laughed. "Sorry."

"It's good, kids don't like me," he said casually. "Never have."

"Alright, you fucking mope," she laughed.

"Mace," he sighed, "We gotta talk."

"About?" She asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Last night," he groaned. "I never stopped loving you, ever, and I want you, I didn't plan last night I wanted it though. I'm actually with someone, so I gotta know what that was."

Macy's face turned dark. "So you cheated on her?"

"Yeah," he grumbled, anxiously turning one of his rings.

"Christ, Ope," she snapped. "If you were trying to reconnect with me proving your failings when it comes to commitment haven't changed isn't the best plan."

"No, but honesty is," he said angrily. "That was why I did that shit when I got locked up, I didn't want to tell you the truth."

Macy shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I wasn't even thinking of a next step here, we had sex and that's that."

"Alright," Opie cleared his throat. "I'm gonna head back."

"Ope," she sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a bitch."

"You got a lot you're dealing with," he sighed. "We're not kids anymore, shit gets messy."

"It's not even that," Macy admitted. "Jesus Ope, I didn't invite you in thinking we'd have sex. I haven't thought about moving on from Shane."

"Not once?" He asked sadly.

Macy shook her head. "I know we've been friendly recently but I don't know. With work and single mom life I haven't thought about dating."

"Mace we don't date," he scoffed.

"You know what I mean," she grumbled.

"Jesus Christ," he laughed ruefully. "I'm turning into a fucking chick. One night and I'm trying to make you my fucking old lady."

Angry with himself, Opie stormed out tripping over a fat, unaddressed bubble mailer on the step.

"Ope," she whined.

Macy got up but didn't go after him, instead she grabbed the package and ripped it open without hesitation. Stacks of hundred dollar bills fell to the floor at her feet.

"What the fuck?" She whispered. Macy slammed the door and grabbed the closest stack to see four numbers written on the band in black ink.

"7865"

She remembered it instantly, looking up at the baby as he began to fuss. "It's Daddy's badge number, bud."


	28. 28

The day Shane went missing was still fresh in Macy's mind even over a year later. Gathering up the cash she hid it in the coat closet and went to sit at the table with the note. She traced the numbers with her finger over and over, still unable to fully believe what she was seeing.

"Oh sweetie," she said to the baby. "This is Daddy. I know it. He's out there."

Shane just babbled, completely oblivious to the weight of what his mother was saying.

Macy grabbed her phone but looked at the screen with uncertainty. Who could she call? Who did she trust enough?

"Grandpop? Grandmom? Uncle Jax?" Macy looked at Shane and nodded. "Grandpop. Definitely Grandpop."

Clay was there quickly, within the hour quick, and after a round of hugs he was questioning Macy.

"When?" Clay asked, counting the stacks of cash as he stood in the closet doorway.

"This morning," she explained, leaving out Opie's presence for obvious reasons. "It was in a puffy envelope on the step."

"Was it actually mailed?"

Macy shook her head. "No. Someone dropped it off."

Clay turned and sat at the table, inspecting the money wrap with Shane's badge number on it when the truth fluttered into his brain.

"Keep it. Use it. It's fine but if there's any issues, I'll take care of it."

Macy's face twisted up. "I don't care about using it, Dad! I care about who left it and where Shane is."

"Sweetheart," he groaned. "I don't think we'll know that. You're too far off the main road for traffic cameras, you don't have any security like that out front, and unless you want to involve the police you're not getting prints off that package."

"What about Unser?" She asked urgently. "Could he check it for prints?"

"Macy," Clay grumbled, "Wherever Shane is, dead or alive, this cash isn't from him."

"I don't agree," she said staunchly. "Why would they put his badge number on it? Why would they drop it off in such a shady way? They didn't even try to make it look like the post office delivered it. There's a message here," she snapped.

Clay grunted, thudding his fists down on the table in frustration. "I'll look into to but I don't want you getting involved. Do you understand? This could be nothing or someone could be coaxing you out."

"That's what I'm hoping it is," she admitted. "Either it's Shane or whoever was involved with his disappearance."

"You are gonna be the goddamn death of me," he groaned.

"Yeah, either me or Mom," she agreed with a shrug.

Clay shook his head. "Promise me you don't look into this shit. Leave it to me, Macy."

"Promise me you'll actually look into then," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Clay nodded, "I already know where to start."

Once he left, Macy sat and began to cry again. The urge to call Opie was strong, she didn't know why, but she figured a friendly voice would be comforting.

She text him, still crying at the table, having no idea Shane was off behind the house stealthily watching her.

—

"We gotta talk."

Jax heard the angry words before he even realized Clay had entered his home. Tara and Gemma looked at him with concern and surprise on their faces but they didn't say a word. They knew better.

"What?" Jax said indignantly.

"Living room," Clay ordered Jax. "Now."

The women watched as Jax and Clay stomped out. Gemma knew, or assumed she knew, what Clay was so upset about but Tara was in the dark.

"Opie?" Tara guessed.

Gemma shook her head. "I have no idea, I just wish he'd make up his goddamn mind."

"I thought you didn't want Opie with Macy?"

"I don't but it's better than this shit," Gemma complained.

While Gemma purposely talked about Opie to keep Tara from thinking it could have anything to do with Shane, Clay was in Jax's face.

"Macy got hundreds of thousands of dollars thrown on her front step," Clay growled. "Guess what this is." He added, flicking the money band at Jax.

"7865," Jax read. "I don't know."

"Walsh's badge number," Clay snarled. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Jax asked incredulously. "I didn't do shit. He bailed on Mace like a goddamn coward. I think your taking this shit out in the wrong guy."

Clay shook his head and put a few feet between himself and Jax. "I knew Shane, he was easy to read. He loved her. He wouldn't leave, not like that. Dropping his whole goddamn life to break up with Macy? He's too proud of what he built, of his badge and his life, he wouldn't throw it away."

"Maybe he made friends with the wrong outlaws," Jax suggested. "Caught a bullet, got dumped off the docks, end of his little fairytale."

"Is that what you did?" Clay asked threateningly. "You killed Shane? You'd do that to your sister?"

Jax smirked and slowly shook his head, "This ain't about Shane. This is about Macy."

"It's always been about Macy," Clay growled.

"Mom always said she raised her out of respect for JT but I think she did it for you. You love her like she's actually your kid," Jax said, ignoring the real issue.

"She is my kid," Clay said staunchly. "Just as much as Abel is Tara's," he reminded Jax. "Now where's Shane?"

"I don't know," Jax said coolly.

"Whatever you did is coming back around and if it hurts my club, my daughter, or my grandson, I'm gonna hurt you."

Clay stormed out and Jax returned to the kitchen to find Tara and Gemma looking at him expectantly.

"What was that?" Tara asked.

"It's a long story," Jax complained.

"I have time," she said.

Gemma looked at Jax and nodded. "Tell her before this gets out of hand."

Roughly 12 Months Before*

Shane approached Jax casually not expecting their meet to be anything of great importance.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I know what you're doing," Jax said quietly. "Looking into the club, digging around what went down when you got shot."

"Gotta know who I can trust, don't I?"

Jax nodded. "You do but you stuck that big ass ducking nose of yours in some shit that no one trusts."

Shane's face twisted in confusion, but not fear, not yet. "What are you talking about?"

"The Russians," Jax snapped. "You were looking into that shit that happened to me, the stabbing in Stockton."

"No," he shook his head. "Just read the report, didn't look into shit more than that."

"Two of Putlova's guys got shot, one died, right after your reading into that history, you gotta see how that shit looks. You're a cop, married into this family, that looks like payback, Shane."

"It wasn't me," he snapped.

"I know that, you think the Russians know that?"

"Then we'll fucking tell them," Shane said urgently.

Jax shook his head. "It's too late for that. They're on my sister, someone's sitting on the house now. I got two texts from an unknown number with pictures of Macy and the baby."

"What?" Shane was already pulling his keys out and jumping back in his car before Jax could stop him. "I gotta go."

"They want you dead," Jax feigned sadness. "I can't do that. Clay can't. You gotta go. We can set you up with people we trust but if you're here you and Macy and the baby are at risk."

"I can protect my family," Shane grunted.

"Not from these guys," Jax said ominously. "It's the only way everyone keeps breathing. I'll send you pictures, let you know how they're doing, I'll keep them safe."

When Shane saw the photos Gemma had taken and sent as Jax instructed he swore he felt his heart stop.

"Jax, I don't want to leave," he said mournfully.

"I know, but you and I both know you have to," he said. "Meet me at the cabin tonight, I'll have cash and your contact. You can't tell Mace."

"It'll crush her," Shane said quickly. "I have to tell her. After that shit with Opie she still gets antsy when I'm late or she can't get in touch with me."

"No, she won't let you go," Jax said trying to convince Shane, "You know that. Hurt her to save her, you have to."

Shane's eyes filled with tears but he nodded. "Cabin at seven?"

"Cabin at seven," Jax nodded.

"Alright. I'll be there," he sniffled, fighting the urge to cry.

"I'm sorry, man."

Shane nodded sadly, "Yeah, thanks, Jax. I owe you for this."

Jax hugged Shane, "Don't mention it, bro. Really. Don't."


	29. Chapter 29

Opie avoided Lyla as long as he could once gearing she'd been suspicious of his comings and goings. After nearly 60 hours, he returned home to find an unhappy Lyla waiting for him.

"Jesus Christ, Ope," Lyla grumbled from the kitchen. "Where you been?"

"Running around," he said vaguely. "Sorry."

"What's going on with you?" She asked, her anger draining from her expression.

Opie shook his head. "Nothing."

"Ima told me you saw Macy," she told him. "Just tell me if that's it. Please." When he hesitated rather than deny it, Lyla knew she was right. "Is she at least giving you the time of day now or am I losing you to a woman who wants nothing to do with you?"

"We just talked," he lied.

"That is a step for you two," she scoffed. "Me and Piper can be out by the end of the week."

"Lyla," he groaned. "It ain't like that."

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes. "Just like when you called me Macy right in the middle of-"

Opie interrupted quickly, just as embarrassed as she was by what happened. "That was months ago," he said defensively.

"And I'll never forget it," she admitted shamefully.

"I'm sorry," he said, sounding somewhat genuine. "Don't go."

Lyla shook her head. "I don't know. I'll think about it."

"I can't stop fucking' up," he said, sounding painfully pitiful. "Donna, Macy, you."

"Yeah," Lyla grabbed her purse. "It's definitely a you problem. I have to go to work. Promo photoshoot."

Opie grimaced but didn't complain, "Okay."

"Bye, Ope," she frowned. "Hopefully I'll see you in the morning."

—

Nearly one week after the money appeared on her front step, Macy still hadn't heard any news regarding who could have left it. She had heard from Opie, though, and it wasn't entirely unwelcome. First, she sent an apology for her behavior after they'd fallen into bed together then a few some friendly texts until she broke down and invited him over for dinner.

The entire time she cooked, cleaned and prepared, Shane remained in his spot near the backyard. He'd come and gone throughout the week but always returned while weighing the potential outcomes. Shane wasn't one to shy away from a battle, he took everything head-on, but Jax has managed to exploit his biggest weakness in an overly emotional time.

"Fuck it," Shane hissed, "I'm doing it." Trudging toward the backdoor, Shane watched Macy scurry through the house to the front door. "Mace, sugar, no," he groaned, seeing Opie stepped into the entryway.

"Hey," Macy said timidly reaching for a hug. "I think I forgot how big you are," she added with a giggle.

"That's me," he chuckled. "Where's the kid?"

"Sleeping," she sighed. "That's why I asked you over for a late dinner. Feels kind of weird, in a way."

"You feel guilty," he said sadly. "You don't even want a baby to see me here."

Shrugging, Macy led him into the house. "I made what used to be your favorite, I don't know if it still is."

Opie bent down and peered into the oven. "Not my favorite, Mace, never was."

"What?" She turned and looked at him with surprise. "You loved my lasagna!"

Shaking his head, Opie chuckled a little. "I don't hate it but there's stuff you used to make that I like more."

"Lies," she huffed. "Beer?"

"Always," he chuckled.

Macy reached for a beer, Opie checking her out as she bent over, when suddenly the kitchen door swung open. With a gasp, Macy stood, dropping the bottle, and saw her husband in the doorway.

"Shane?"

"Get out of my fucking house," Shane growled, gun aimed at Opie.

"Wait, what the fuck," Macy's breathing was shaky as she began to breathe heavier. "You're alive. You're here."

"I'm sorry, Mace," Shane finally acknowledged her. "I had to go. I had to leave to protect you and our son."

"You left?" Her voice cracked. "You...you left us?"

"Put the fucking gun down," Opie said darkly. He used Shane's moment of distraction to pull his own weapon.

"I had to," he said sorrowfully, gun still raised. "Jax said-"

"Jax?" She drew her head back then looked back at Opie. "Did you know?"

"I didn't know shit," Opie said quickly.

"You left because of my brother," she said dubiously. "You willingly left."

"Macy, I-"

"Get out," she snapped. "Get the fuck out!"

"Macy," he pleaded, "Please. I didn't want anything to happen to you, I didn't have a choice!"

"You always have a fucking choice, Shane," Macy glared at him. "A year. A goddamn year. How could you?"

"Think it's time you leave," Opie said authoritatively.

"This doesn't have shit to do with you," Shane snarled. "She's my wife and this is my fucking house!"

Opie stepped forward, moving between Macy and Shane, and pointed toward the door with his gun. "I'm not gonna say it again," he warned.

Shane looked at Macy for support but she just shook her head. "You need to leave. I can't handle this right now."

"You're my wife, we can handle it together," he begged.

"You left me. You abandoned your family. We're not doing shit together, Shane." As she spoke Macy began to cry harder, her hands shaking as she willed herself to remain strong in front of him.

"You heard her. Go," Opie growled.

Only hesitating for a second longer, Shane stormed out with a new mission in mind. His rage blinded him to everything but Jax and the truth.

Opie slammed the door after Shane and locked the deadbolt. Slipping his gun in his pants, he wrapped his arms around Macy. The second he embraced her Macy broke into violent sobs.

"Why does everyone leave me?"

The words broke Opie's heart. He knew he was the one to start that trend in her head. He hated himself since the day he made the decision but never more than at that moment.

"Cause we're fucking idiots," he mumbled into her hair. "I'm sorry. He's an asshole, I'm an asshole and Jax is an asshole for whatever the fuck he did to start this."

"What do I do?" She asked sheepishly, looking up at him with bloodshot eyes. "Shane left, Jax betrayed me. Did my dad know?" Macy asked suddenly. "Please tell me he didn't, Ope. Please."

Shaking his head, Opie frowned and hugged her even tighter. "I don't know. I don't know shit and I don't know if you should believe Shane putting this on Jax."

"I'm so confused," she sniffled.

"You got rolling papers?" He asked, guiding her to sit at the breakfast bar. "I got some weed. It'll help."

Macy shook her head. "No. No weed. I need to feel something else, something more than this. After all these fucking years you're still here."

"The kutte kind of keeps me local," he joked in hopes of getting a smile.

Grabbing his belt buckle, Macy stood again and yanked him toward the stairs. "I need to not feel so fucking heartbroken. Think you can help with that?"

"I think that's the only thing I can do right now," he said, painfully eager already.

Macy wiped her tears and opened her bedroom door quietly. "You always were good at making me feel, well, very fucking good. That's what I need."

Opie leaned down and kissed her, gently scooping her tiny body into his arms. Macy knew she would be distracted in the most pleasing way until morning. Then there would be hell to pay.

So sorry for disappearing! My work didn't take off here and I honestly forgot to keep checking! I am so very sorry! I'll be updating regularly from now on! Xoxo


	30. Chapter 30

"JACKSON!"

Macy didn't think twice about screaming her brother's name at full volume the next morning while pounding on his front door.

"Open the door! Let's go!"

The door swung open to reveal an annoyed-looking Tara in her pajamas with her hand on her hip.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tara snapped. She looked over Macy's head to see Opie, on his bike smoking a cigarette, watching with annoyance. "You brought her here?"

"Did you know?" Macy asked her sister-in-law with a look of betrayal.

Tara felt her stomach suddenly knotted up. "Know what?"

"Tara?" Jax called out sleepily as he made his way down the hall. "What's going on?"

"Your sister would like to speak to you," she said, giving in a look. "Opie brought her down, this early in the morning, Jax. Must be important."

Jax sighed and nodded. Coming around the door, he was greeted with a powerful jab to the nose. "Good fucking morning," she seethed.

"Mace," Opie grumbled, heading over to intervene. As Jax stumbled back, blood dripping from his nose and staining his crisp white SAMCRO shirt, Opie grabbed Macy. "You can't do that shit."

Shaking him off her, Macy gave Opie a warning look before turning back Jax. "What did you say to Shane?"

"Shane?" Jax asked, feigning shock. "I haven't seen Shane, Macy."

"Bull. Fucking. Shit."

"Jax, I saw him," Opie groaned. "He was there at the house last night.

"And he had lots to say about you," Macy added accusingly. "What did you do?!"

"You're gonna believe him over me, your goddamn brother?"

Macy's jaw dropped. "Really? REALLY?"

"Why is he even here? After that shit he pulled?" Jax asked, hoping to gaslight Macy into perceiving Opie as the enemy.

"Because I've known him as long as I've known you," she snapped. "And frankly, right now, I trust him more than I trust you."

Jax shook his head. "So you're picking the two guys that broke your heart? Left you high and dry?"

"Fuck you," Opie growled. "You must be fucking guilty if you're throwing me under the goddamn bus. What did you do, Jax?"

Jax looked at Opie, then Macy, with palpable fury radiating from him. He was in a corner, he was found out, and he knew the only way to keep this from growing was to be honest, at least partially.

"We should talk inside," Jax forced the words out as if they were an admission of guilt themselves.

Opie and Macy stepped into the house and turned left into the kitchen. No one sat, they stood in a semi-circle around the table, arms crossed.

"Shane was in dangerous territory," Jax told her. "He was poking around in shit he shouldn't have and putting all of us at risk."

"Are you kidding me?" Macy scoffed.

"What did he get into?" Opie asked with intense interest.

"Shit from Belfast to Charming," Jax said to Opie.

"Mace," Opie groaned. "It's not good."

"That's not the fucking point," she hollered. "You lied, Jax. You went behind my back and forced my husband to run away, you scared him into fulfilling my worst fucking nightmare and I don't even know if I believe he was even in danger."

"We were," Opie interrupted, "And you were," he added sadly. "Mace, it's a long fucking story."

"I love a good story," she sneered. "Who else knew?"

Jax shook his head, "No one."

"My dad?" She asked fearfully.

"No, I kept this as far from Clay as possible," Jax admitted. "Clay loves you more than anything. If he knew," Jax didn't finish his sentence.

"If he knew you threatened Shane? Destroyed the life I built after Opie broke my heart? That you used the club to get back at Shane for some fucked up reason?"

"You need to watch yourself, Mace," Jax warned.

"Watch myself?" She scoffed. "You're an asshole, Jackson. Do you think you're some kind of fucking martyr? A club savior? My savior?"

"This has nothing to do with you," Jax snapped, his finger in her face. "You're not a member, you're not even a fucking old lady! Step back. If I have to push Shane away for the good of MY club you don't get a goddamn say."

"Jax," Opie said in a low growl, stepping between Macy and her brother.

"Take me home, Ope," Macy said.

"Macy," Jax growled.

"Oh, do I get a say now?"

"Come on," Opie sighed, pressing his hand to Macy's lower back to lead her out.

"Ope, don't get involved with her again," Jax told him. "It's gonna make this messier."

"Yeah," Opie nodded, "Whatever you say, VP."

The door slammed behind them and Macy turned to face Opie. "You know we're getting involved again, right?"

"We already are, Mace," he said quietly.

Macy smiled and nodded then repeated her statement from earlier. "Take me home. I'm in the mood for a spite fuck."

Opie clipped his helmet on her head and kissed her on the lips hoping that Jax would see it. They both got on his bike and before Opie took off down the block, he turned and looked at Macy with a grin. "I'm in the mood for anything, as long as it's with you."


	31. Chapter 31

After Macy confronted Jax and the initial flood of adrenaline faded she was left home alone with the baby. Opie couldn't just stay with her all day and despite wanting answers, and much more, from Shane she had no way of finding him.

When Opie arrived at the clubhouse a few hours after the blow-up with Jax and Macy he barely got a foot in the door before Jax went after him. He got one solid blow in but Opie managed to dodge the second and recover quickly.

"What the fuck was that?" Jax hollered rather than try to throw another punch.

"You lied to all of us," Opie shouted back. "The whole club."

The commotion had already drawn attention but the accusations had piqued interest as well as concern.

"What the hell is this?" Clay asked angrily, shoving Jax back to her between the two younger men. "What happened?"

"Jax pushed Shane away," Opie blurted out. "Scared him into running out on Mace."

Clay turned toward his stepson, fury burning in his eyes, and shook his head. "Chapel. Now."

Before he left the main room, Jax snarled at Opie proving their issue was far from settled. Clay waited by the door and once Jax was in, he slammed it shut with a roar.

"What did I tell you?" He bellowed. "What did I say?"

"He knew everything," Jax yelled back. "Ireland, the guns, JT, and Maureen, he had it all mapped out in his office."

"I KNOW," Clay roared. "We talked about this. I told you we'd sit him down, talk it out, they're married for Christ's sake! You went behind my back, you lied to me, to the club and Macy.

Jax sneered. "You really think he woulda kept that shit to himself? You think a little heart to heart would keep all that truth from spilling out?"

Turning away, Clay shook his head and tried desperately to keep his composure.

"He loves her and that kid," Clay said, his hands turning to fists despite the pain in his joints. "He woulda sat on anything if it meant staying with her."

"He's a selfish, glory driven COP," Jax spat back.

"Where's the glory in running? Where's the glory in losing your family?" Clay growled. "What's the real reason you wanted him gone?"

"To protect the club and your fucking secret," Jax spat. "I just didn't give a shit how it had to hurt Shane."

"How it hurt Macy," Clay corrected him. "I didn't give a shit about hurting him, I didn't want to hurt her."

"I was doing what I had to protect the club," Jax said defensively.

"And I was trying to protect the club and my family," Clay snapped. "You have some personal shit with Shane, as soon as he started coming around you knew you wanted him gone."

"That's not the way you do it?" Jax asked accusingly.

"Don't," Clay warned Jax, pointing his finger in Jax's face.

"What are you gonna do?" Jax asked, ignoring the veiled threat.

"This isn't a club issue, this is personal," Clay growled. "We'll settle it in the ring and then I'll make sure Macy has the chance to her right with you too."

"That what we're gonna do? Lay it all out? Cause I'm sure there's some information she'd love to hear about you."

"And Gemma, your mother," Clay reminded him. "She made that choice and brought Macy in, you let that secret out and it's not only me you're hurting."

"I think she deserves to know," Jax said, truly believing it but only pushing for it now. "Besides, if Gem could wipe her hands of Macy you know she would."

Clay nodded, "That we do agree on."

"I won't tell her," Jax said.

"But this, this has to be fixed with her and Shane and the goddamn club."

"And Opie," Jax added.

"Opie?"

"He's hittin' that again," Jax said. "Think they bonded over the lie."

Clay shook his head. "Of fucking course. The shit from his office? Shit about JT and the Irish guns?"

"I never took it," he admitted shamefully.

"You what?"

"It was gone by the time I got the chance to get in their again," he snapped. "What was I supposed to do? Ask Macy for it?"

"Yes," he roared. "He's back! He's pissed! Now what the fuck do you think he's about to do?"

"Nothing," Jax snapped. "I'll handle him."

"Like you handled him before? We're in more shit now than we ever were with Walsh."

"Hey," Tig pounded his fist on the door. "You good?"

"We're fine," Clay huffed. "Let everybody know tonight it's me and Jax in the ring. We got some shit to work out," he said, a dark look on his face. "We'll get right then we'll figure out how to fix this shit. Now get out."

Jax grit his teeth, leaving chapel without another word, and moved straight toward Opie. "You fucked me over for her. So you could get your goddamn dick wet?"

"You can't pin this on me," Opie chided, "And don't talk about Macy like that, ever. She's your fucking sister."

"My sister, not your old lady, remember that shit, Ope."

Storming off, Jax wasn't even sure how he could cool off until he was able to get into the ring. He stewed and fumed and decided to set his plan to handle Shane into motion.

—

With a sleeping baby in her arms, Macy quietly opened the front door then hurried to attempt to lay him down in his crib without waking him.

"Please don't wake up," Macy whispered as she looked down into the crib.

She watched the sleeping baby for a few minutes before creeping out of the room. When she got back downstairs, she had unexpected company waiting for her.

"Shane," she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Mace," he said, looking up at her from his spot on the couch. He hadn't sat there in over a year but it was still just as comfortable as he remembered. "Can we talk?"

"No," she said confidently. "I have nothing to say to you."

"This isn't my fault," he said forcefully.

"Jax did this, I know, but you made the choice not to tell me. You abandoned me and our son. What you did was," she shook her head. "I'm glad you're not dead and I'm glad you didn't leave because you didn't want me or the baby but you still left and you left after seeing what I went through with Opie."

"It's different," he said defensively. "I wasn't selfish like he was I wanted to protect you."

"You should have come to me," she said coolly. "You could have come to me. What you did was worse than Opie and Jax. Shit, you're my husband, you're the one I should be able to trust more than them."

"And I'm not?" He asked, cocking his head to the side as he stood up. "You trust those assholes more than me?"

"No, I don't trust anyone anymore," she said ruefully. I'm seeing now what I should have seen when Opie got locked up. There is nothing and no one more important to Jax, Opie, even my dad and mom, than SAMCRO. I gotta accept that and stop looking to them for everything. If you want, since this is your house, I'll find a place and when you get your shit together, when you decide you wanna be here, come back to your life, you can see Shane whenever. We are done, though. I'm done with everyone. It's time I grew the fuck up."

Shane looked at her, his chin trembling, and shook his head. "You can't do this, Mace."

"You know what," she said quickly, "Let me pack a bag and grab the baby, I'll be out of here tonight."

"No," he said, reaching to grab her hand. "Don't go."

"I didn't go, you did," she said bitterly. "Sooner you take responsibility for that the better, Shane."

Macy pulled her hand away and hurried back up the stairs to grab a few things for herself and the baby. Glancing in the mirror she grabbed a dog eared photo of her and Shane she had stuck in the frame and tossed it in the trash.

Checking her reflection, she sighed and nodded "It's time to grow the fuck up, Macy."


	32. Chapter 32

Macy was MIA for four days, keeping her distance from both Opie and Shane, before heading back to the house with the baby. She hadn't thought about what she'd find, she just assumed it would all be normal, but it wasn't. The windows were covered, the back door was bolted and the kitchen had been turned into some kind of computer lab. As she snooped, the baby on her hip, Shane came up from the basement.

"Macy," he said, barely surprised she'd shown up.

"What the hell is this?" The horror was clear in her words.

"Work," he said curtly. "He's so big," Shane gestured to their son.

"He is," she smiled proudly. "He's shy around strangers," she explained as the baby buried his face in her chest.

"I'm not a stranger, I'm his father," Shane grunted.

Macy nodded. "Can we talk?"

"Can we?" He huffed. "I tried."

"I know, I'm a bit, uh, confused, Shane. Cut me some fucking slack," she said, growing defensive.

"Fine," he grumbled. "Say what you gotta say."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked quickly. "I know what you said, Jax scared you, but Shane, you know me."

"You would have wanted to fight it or come with me," Shane told her.

Macy nodded, a dumbfounded look on her face. "Uh, yeah, no shit," she scoffed. "Doesn't mean you still couldn't have bolted AFTER you told me what happened."

"I was scared, Mace," he admitted.

"And Jax took advantage of that," she clicked her tongue. "You see what he did, don't you? How he played you?"

Shane nodded.

"Why?" She tilted her head to the side. "What did you find? What did you dig up?"

The truth of her parentage was on the tip of his tongue but Shane held it back behind his teeth.

"Gun shit with the Irish, old Mayan shit from the 90s," he told her. "If I woulda went on the books with it there would have been a couple of life sentences, maybe a death penalty or two."

Her face went white. "No wonder."

"Macy, I'm sorry I left you," he croaked. "I'm sorry I left both of you."

Shying away as he reached out to her, Macy looked him up and down. "You're not you."

"I'm not," he shrugged. "Went kind of dark over there, I was a miserable son of a bitch."

"You still are," she remarked.

"I am," he agreed. "I'm sorry. I can never explain to you how deeply I regret it, how sorry I am," he said earnestly.

"Opie and I," she stammered, "We've been, kind of," she shrugged. "I don't know."

"You've been fucking him," Shane spat out. "I know."

Macy drew her head back. "Okay," she said, disgusted. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"Guess we're equal now," he grumbled. "We both abandoned you."

"It's not that simple," she scoffed. "If I could go back and do this all again, I would, but Shane, we're both so fucking different. Look at us."

"Right now I'd be happy just to hear you say you don't hate me," he whimpered.

"I don't hate you," Macy said staunchly. "I don't think I ever truly did, not deep down," she admitted.

Shane stepped to her and roughly grabbed her worst, pulling her in for a kiss. She tried half-heartedly to pull away but he didn't loosen his grip. Macy gave in, kissing him back, and instantly tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I miss you," he whispered, his lips brushing against hers. "Fuck," he slipped his hand under her shirt.

"Stop," she said forcefully. "Jesus, he's right here," she said, gesturing to the baby.

"Put him down," Shane said, his breathing already quicker.

"I don't want to," she snapped.

"I'm your husband," he said angrily. "Don't you miss me it was Opie enough to make you forget?"

Macy closed her eyes. "It's not Opie."

"Then what is it?" He asked, growing more aggressive.

Gritting her teeth, Macy put the baby in his bouncer and pulled Shane by his shirt into the kitchen.

"You are not you," she said, her hands on her hips. "This isn't the Shane I married."

"No, I'm not," he growled. "Ireland is a moss-covered shit hole and the Irish are assholes. Sorry if I'm a little rough around the edges Mace."

"I'm confused," she whimpered. "I'm...I'm scared of you too, this new you. You're so dark."

"Not scared of the murder you had in our bed? The gang member?"

Macy slapped him hard but, in a panic, immediately kissed him. "I'm sorry."

"I deserve worse," he chuckled ruefully. "You know, why don't you ask Jax and Opie what secrets they're still keeping?"

"What?" She asked, her confusion showing on her face. "What do you mean?"

"We had a nice little talk, cleared the air, why don't you see what else they're hiding before you make any decisions," he explained.

"I didn't say anything about decisions," she said with uncertainty.

"I know you, Macy," he laughed. "You left here the other day trying to decide what to do, who to be with cause we both know you won't be alone. You'll never let yourself be alone."

There was such a hurtful tone in his voice she couldn't figure out if he was being intentionally mean or it just came across that way.

"Stop being a dick," she huffed.

"You got no idea," he grumbled, pushing her against the kitchen island.

Shane kissed her roughly, gripped her wrists and holding her arms behind her, pinning them between her and the island.

"Shane," she moaned, remembering their rough nights in that house before he left. "I...I can't."

Stepping back, annoyed but accepting her denial, Shane nodded. "Go see your brother, Macy. Get some clarity."

"Why can't you tell me?" She asked, stepping back into the living room.

"Not my place," he cleared his throat. "I'll be here when you get done, though, in case you want to talk."

Macy's brows furrowed, her eyes on her, as she tried to imagine what this secret truth could be. Grabbing the baby, she allowed Shane to walk her back to the car.

"Love you, Mace."

"Just," she huffed, "The kitchen is work, right?"

"Yeah, this trip back to the states is multipurpose, baby," he smiled a little but it was lacking sincerity. "It's all good. Be careful driving."

With one last suspicious look, Macy got into her car and drove back to Charming after stopping to drop Shane at daycare. While she sat in the car summoning the courage and attempting to clear some confusion, Shane was at the house working on a job. It wasn't the kind of work he'd done before, the complete opposite actually, but it was better than what she feared.

"Macy?" Jax thumped his fist on the back of her car. "What are you doing?"

Startled, Macy gasped and scrambled out of the car. "We have to talk."

"Where's the kid?" He peered in her empty back seat.

"Daycare," she snapped. "Listen I was talking to Shane," Macy told him. "He said you're still keeping shit from me."

Jax huffed, his nostrils flaring, and grabbed Macy toward the roof access ladder that lead over the clubhouse.

"I fucked up," he said flatly. "Shane was digging, we were at risk, and Clay didn't wanna kill him because you loved him so much."

"Love him," she corrected Jax. "I still love him, Jax."

Gritting his teeth, Jax nodded and went on. "I spooked him, got him to leave, I'm sorry that hurt you, Macy."

"Thank you," she said, grateful for the honesty but even more furious that he was such a manipulative jerk. "I'm assuming there's a but coming, yeah?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "He's still doing something. I don't know what, Mace, but that little hacker setup he's got in your house is something."

"I don't want conspiracy theories," she groaned. "Your hatred for him aside, and please be fucking honest, do you think he's a danger? If I...if I tried to mend things," she was abruptly cut off.

"Do not trust him," Jax said forcefully, his voice wavering with emotion. "Please Mace, please be careful around him."

Looking at him suspiciously, Macy noted the tears in his eyes and his general unsettled vibe.

"What is it?"

"It's club shit," he blurted out before thinking. Seeing her annoyance, Jax relented and shook his head. "We don't think he's only working for the Irish. Since he came back, Trammel's replacement said there's been suits everywhere. No one is talking to him, he's too close to us, but something is happening."

Macy shook her head. "Why do you think it's Shane?"

"Come on, it's easier for you to hear it from everyone" he sighed heavily. "Don't tell Mom I had you in church, her head will explode."

"Jealous?" Macy asked with a little chuckle.

"Always," Jax said, putting his arm around Macy. "I'm sorry, kid. I never wanted to hurt you, I wanted to get rid of him."

Macy stopped and turned to look at him. "Admit it, Jackson. Admit you hate him and that played a part."

"It did," he said flatly. "I hate him. I hate that you married him. I wanted him gone but I didn't do anything until I had a real reason to need him gone."

"Thank you for your honesty," she whimpered sadly. "If you fuck with my life like that again I'll probably try to murder your ass."

"Won't succeed though," he laughed, motioning for her to leave her phone in the box.

"Yeah but you won't lay a hand on me either," she reminded him as they stepped through the chapel's double doors.

"Never," he smiled sadly, kissing her forehead before taking his spot beside Clay.

Jax leaned over and whispered something to Clay before the latter instructed Half-Sack to give Macy his seat against the wall. The meeting started they any other, quickly boring Macy as she sat quietly in the back.

"Alright," Clay grumbled, ignoring his daughter staring at him intently. "Juice, what did we have?"

"FBI and the ATF," he announced. "They've been sniffing around for weeks now but they're unpacking. Something is going on but no one got shit on what or why."

Macy's face twisted as she looked between Juice, Jax and her father. She wasn't sure why Jax wanted her in on this but it made her stomach churn.

"And the computer?" Jax asked Juice.

Juice shook his head. "I can't get in from the outside. Whatever Shane's doing he wants it protected. I've never seen a set up like it."

"Shane?" Macy asked, standing up but remaining in the shadows.

"Sit," Clay said in a gentler tone than he had hoped. It worked despite his softer words and Macy went right back to her spot.

"Declan said he's been a monster," Chibs spoke up. "He passed every test," he shook his head. "Walsh isn't the Sheriff's Deputy Saint we thought."

"How many?" Clay asked, seeing the horror on his daughter's face.

"The loyalty test was two," Chibs explained. "Since then over 25 for the Kings," he went on, looking at Macy. "Got yourself a man with a wee touch of the blood lust, lass."

"May I leave?" She whimpered, feeling the urge to vomit growing stronger.

Clay nodded and gestured for Opie to follow her. He hadn't seen or heard from her in days and it had thrown him for a loop.

"What is it?" She asked, grabbing a beer from behind the bar. "What was that?"

"Breaking down the mystery of Shane's last year," he shrugged. "We don't trust him. We don't know if he brought the feds with him or if it was a coincidence, we don't know if he's loyal to the Kings or the reaper-

"Or me," she interjected.

"You don't want his loyalty," Opie said darkly. "He's not who we thought he was, he was looking for an excuse to unleash this side of him."

Macy shook her head. "You don't know that."

"I do," Opie said somberly.

The doors opened behind them and Clay approached the bar with a deep frown. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's not your fault," she whimpered. "I'm just gonna go."

"Stay," Clay offered. "We can have dinner, just me and you."

Trembling, Macy shook her head then downed her beer before rushing out despite Opie's protests.

Jax leaned in close to Clay with a concerned look on his face. "You better tell her now or he's gonna."


	33. Chapter 33

"Macy!"

Had it been Opie or Jax following her, Macy would have sped out of the lot but it Clay. She watched in her rearview as he jogged toward the car and around to the passenger side.

"Can you give me a lift?" He asked jokingly.

"You paying for lunch?" She asked, putting her foot on the gas again.

"I'll even fill the gas tank," he said.

Macy looked at Clay and smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Daddy."

Clay sighed and nodded, pointing ahead of them, "Watch the road. You pick where we're really going for lunch."

"Hanna's?" She glanced over at him quickly. "Like old times."

"Perfect," Clay said, actually feeling nervous for the first time in a long time.

The brief drive to Hanna's was quiet, Clay trying to find the words to explain what Shane was forcing him to, but he really didn't know how he could say it.

"Mace," he said as she parked on Main. "Before we go, I want to talk to you."

"What?" She asked, snapping her head toward him. "What is it?"

"You're not my blood," he said plainly. "Me and your mom, we took you in after JT died. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I forget half the time."

"JT?" She asked, wide-eyed. "I'm a Teller?"

"You're a Morrow," Clay said earnestly. "You're my daughter."

Macy shook her head. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"When JT died," Clay started slowly, "It was a really nasty time for everybody. Once you were old enough Gemma didn't want to relive it, she didn't want to relive JT."

"Oh," she scoffed. "That's it, right? That's why she fucking hates me?"

Clay shook his head, more upset over that one question than anything else that had been said. "She doesn't hate you."

"No, but come on, Dad, you know what I mean," Macy shrugged. "I've always just been, there, there's always been resentment, she's not shy about how much she hates girls, always wanted to have sons, lots of sons."

All those years, Clay never realized how Gemma's comments, played off as jokes, deeply affected Macy. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"Why did she even have me?" Macy asked angrily. "To hear her tell it as soon as Tommy got sick she and JT were already over."

Clay took a deep breath. "It's not that simple."

"Dad," she said with a dark look.

"Gemma isn't your mother, not biologically," he said with a low grumble. "JT had an affair and when your mother died you were sent here. By the time Gemma found out JT was cheating, he was checked out and we already started sneaking around."

"Oh my god," she gasped.

"It wasn't my place, still isn't, Gemma is gonna have my ass for even telling you this," Clay admitted. "Before JT died, it was like he knew, like he suspected because he made your mom promise to take care of you. Between that and how much Jax loved you what could she do?"

Macy's brows furrowed. "Wait, she questioned it?"

That wasn't his goal but in trying to smooth it all over, Clay had inadvertently revealed a truth that destroyed it all.

"That's not what I meant," Clay muttered.

"Then what did you mean?" She asked boldly. "Look, Dad, there's no love lost between me and Gemma, honestly this validates every nasty thought I ever had about her and proves I'm not fucking crazy. Just tell me so I can fucking know the truth."

"Your birth mom was dead, JT was dead," Clay sighed. "Your mom debated adoption but, like I said, with Jax, the promise she made and my promise to raise you as my own she decided to do the right thing."

Macy nodded slowly. "Can you get us a table? I'll be right in."

"Sweetheart," Clay sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"No, please," she shook her head. "Thank you for choosing to be my dad, for being there. If it wasn't for you and Jax I'd probably be," Macy stopped. "Thank you, Daddy."

Clay grimaced, trying to keep from crying, and kissed her cheek before getting out of the car. He was sure she was going to speed off in a rage but she stayed parked, her hands gripping the wheel, and began to cry.

Wanting to give her whatever privacy he could, Clay took the club's usual booth, ordered a coffee for himself and a chocolate milkshake for Macy.

It was only a short burst of emotion, two minutes, but Macy felt lighter after although her chest ached from the sobs. The information hasn't truly sunk in, she knew she was in for many more realizations but she knew Clay was the hero and Jax, even when he messed up, always loved his baby sister.

With red cheeks and watery eyes, Macy joined Clay, sitting in the back facing the door and windows as always, as if nothing had happened.

"Sorry," she sniffled.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

"Peachy," she assured him. "Thank you for telling me but doesn't change anything with us."

"Good," Clay said as the waitress brought their drinks. "Forget about it?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "It's done. Let's just have our lunch."

It was a wonderful meal. Macy and Clay talked as if nothing had changed because for them nothing had. With a promise to visit the next day with the baby, Macy returned home to find a giddy Shane.

"So?" He asked eagerly.

"How did you know?" Macy asked casually, baby Shane on her hip. "How did you know about JT and Maureen?"

"Something I came across before I left town," he said casually. "They all knew, Mace. For years they all knew that lie."

"I don't even care," she scoffed. "Makes sense with Gemma, now I know I can finally openly dislike her. I can't blame them for keeping my dad's secret and I can't blame him either. Gemma is a psycho and it doesn't even matter. Clay is my dad. Treated me as his own. How can I be mad?"

Shane's upper lip curled a bit. "You don't care that your whole life is a lie?"

"It's not," she drew her head back. "My DNA isn't what I thought but Clay is my dad and Jax is my brother. It literally changes nothing."

"Jesus," he laughed darkly. "They really got you."

"Oh my god, no one has me," she rolled her eyes. "That's the thing, you had me and Opie had me and Jax had but I see you all now. I see how it really is, how you all really are."

"And?" He glared at her. "What do you see now?" He gestured to himself.

Macy shook her head. "Not the man I married. Jax lied, he hurt our family but you, I don't know you."

"It's me, baby," he said with a sadness that lacked sincerity.

"Please, don't," she pulled away when he reached out to her.

"Goddamn it!" He roared, throwing one monitor to the floor, stomping it repeatedly until falling on one of the pieces. "I knew it. I knew I was going to lose you all because of your brother."

"This is because of you," she gasped, stepping back. "Shane, I wasn't saying, I was saying not now," she stammered. "If you keep acting this way you'll be the one deciding never."

"Don't Mace," he warned her. "They never wanted me around from the start. Let's give Jax and Gemma and the rest of them what they want. We can leave, the three of us, we can be happy."

"You're not happy," she said anxiously. "Why don't we talk about this later? You're upset, I'm tired and I don't think Shane should see this."

"Fuckin' excuses," he seethed. "I want my wife and I want my son."

"I want time," she said, turning her body away from Shane to keep the baby as far as possible. "Maybe clean up, get your job back, be a normal human instead of some crazy IRA serial killer skulking in my kitchen."

"What did you say?" He asked, his face twisted with rage as he stared at her.

Macy opened her mouth but she didn't know how she could walk the comment back. "I'm sorry."

"What are people saying about me? Who is filling that pretty little head with lies?"

Rather than continue to, possibly literally, dig her own grave, Macy grabbed her purse and bolted from the house.

"Macy!" Shane shouted after her.

She fumbled to buckle the baby in before speeding down the street. Sobbing, she drove on autopilot and ended up at Opie's which was only a surprise to her. Macy ran up the path, still sobbing, and knocked obsessively.

"He's not home," the older woman across the street hollered out her door. "You okay, honey?"

"No," Macy said heading back to her car. "Thank you."

"Honey, I'm going to call 911."

"No," Macy snapped. "Please. Don't. It'll be worse. Trust me."

The neighbor nodded, assuming it was club related and refusing to involve herself. "Take care. Be safe."

"I'm trying," Macy said, slamming the door and driving away.

She chanted to herself, "Please be at the clubhouse," The entire way from Opie's to the lot. She saw a row of bikes by this time it was already too dark to differentiate. She was just relieved to see so many Sons were there.

"I'm sorry," Macy whispered to a sleeping baby Shane as he pulled him from his car seat. "I'm sorry, honey, I'm gonna get you in bed soon...Somewhere."

"Macy?" Chibs asked, seeing her first out of the others. "You okay, love?"

"No," she whimpered. "Is my dad here? Jax or Opie?"

"All of em'," he said, taking her under his arm and walking her into the clubhouse. "Need me to call your mom?"

"No," she said forcefully. "I don't need Gem. Thanks."

"What happened?" Clay asked with Jax and Opie flanking him. "Did he hurt you?"

"He went off the fucking deep end," Macy whimpered. "I didn't know where else to go. I fucked up. I said shit I shouldn't have, Dad. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"We'll figure it out," Clay assured her. "Sack, change the sheets in the apartment. Clean it up for Macy."

"She can stay with me," Opie offered. "I got the space."

Macy shook her head. "No, thank you, the clubhouse is fine."

"Hey," Jax huffed both Macy and his nephew. "I'm sorry, Mace."

"You don't have to apologize, thank you though, think I owe you, Clay, for not being sent to a group home."

Jax frowned but nodded. "Anything for my baby sister." He kissed her cheek before slipping away with Clay for some strategy discussion leaving Macy with Opie.

"It's nothing against you," she said out of the blue. "I'm just super conflicted and upset and I feel guilty but I don't even know why," she began to cry as she spoke.

"Don't cry, please," Opie begged, collecting her in his arms.

"Guess you were right," she said.

"No I wasn't, this shit, I didn't see this shit. I was just jealous, Mace."

She laughed and looked up at him. "Wow. Thank you for that honesty."

"I got more for you," he said with a smile.

"Shoot, Ope," she relaxed a bit with their casual conversation.

"I love you."

"Yeah," she smirked. "I love you too, Ope."

"You don't hate me for not telling you?"

"I've hated you before but not for something like that," she admitted. "Christ it literally took five minutes of being here for me to calm down. I've never felt safer than I do here."

"The clubhouse?"

Macy nodded. "Never felt more at home than I do here, even at my dad's house."

"I can build an addition for you," he joked.

"Ope," she turned serious. "I do want this. I just want to see how this clears up, you know? It's always been you."

"Don't have to tell me," he whispered. Opie leaned down and kissed her, dwarfing her tiny frame as he held her tighter. "Come on, let's get you in bed, huh?"

They were on alert, for sure, but no one noticed Shane across the street staring creepily at the clubhouse. It was confirmation of his worst fear and it flicked a dangerous switch in his head.


	34. Chapter 34

Shane waited all night. He stood in the same spot, shrouded in shadows, watching the comings and goings of the club members and visitors. He had a plan and he was ready to act on it. The next morning, after a disheveled looking Macy left with the baby, Shane headed back to the house.

When Macy got there Shane was already changed and sipping coffee. She did not have their son with her so his plan was already changing.

"I'm sorry I flipped out," he said darkly.

"Yeah, me too," she said hesitantly, "But, Shane, I don't think this is a good idea. Us. Too much has happened. Too much has changed."

"I scared you yesterday," for a second there was a hint of his muddled southern accent. "I'm sorry, suga. This is my fault. I realized that last night."

It was as if Shane was back, Macy's Shane was back. Macy was her father's daughter though and she refused to trust him but felt herself softening toward him.

"I'm glad you took the time to think about it," she sighed. "I know I freaked. I was," Macy shook her head. "Seeing you was like seeing a ghost."

"I was gone a year," he said sharply.

"I know I think, I think I told myself you were dead so often that it became true in my head," she whimpered. "I think I wanted you dead because knowing you left me was somehow harder to believe."

"You freak out on your brother too?" He asked defensively.

Macy nodded, "I did. He's the most guilty in this mess but you're not totally innocent. I stand by my original opinion, you should have told me."

"I just made some coffee," he said, raising his mug to her. "You want some?"

"Yeah," she sighed with relief. "I'm so beat."

Watching as he refilled his mug and poured a fresh cup for her, Macy smiled at him. It was so normal to watch him making her coffee, it was those moments she missed more than most.

"Same?" He asked, gesturing to the sugar bowl and cream he'd pulled from the fridge. "You went black didn't you?"

"Yeah, Same, I never did stick with that whole black coffee nonsense."

Shane chuckled, handing her the mug and sitting across from her. "Where is he, Mace? Shane?"

"Daycare," she admitted shamefully. "After last night I didn't think it was appropriate to talk to you with him around."

Shane nodded, sipping this coffee, and dropped all pretense. "Are you done here? With me?"

"Yes," she stammered. "I love you but I meant what I said," Macy gestured to the house. "This is not you. You need therapy, Shane. You need to, at the very least, tell people you're back. There were months of investigation and I had to go on the news begging for your return because we didn't know what had happened. It became obvious you left, there was no foul play and no body, so we swept it under the rug but the sheriff's office was devastated."

"I don't want to be here," he told her. "I want you and our son. Ireland was a nightmare at first but I'm good at what they have he doing."

"At killing people?" She asked boldly. "That's what you do, right? You're an IRA hitman."

Shane shook his head. "That's the club filling your head with this shit to keep you on their side."

"It's not sides," she snapped. "They are my fucking family, Shane."

Shane snarled at her but recovered. "Opie's your family too?"

"That's complicated and you know it," she said defensively. "I want to co-parent. I want to help you get back to where you were and who you were, but I can't do that being married to you."

"You wanna co-parent?" He practically laughed in her face. "Fine. Put me on Shane's pick up list. Let me take him for the day. I deserve to know my son."

Macy put her hand up. "Too much too fast."

"I knew you were gonna say that," he clicked his tongue.

"You're baiting me, then?"

"No, just wanted to be sure," he said, suddenly dropping his kind demeanor. Shane took her mug from her hand as she started to feel woozy. "Don't worry, it's not gonna kill you," he promised her.

"What?" She asked, her eyelids feeling heavy as she slumped over on the couch.

"Just tell me who's on the list, Mace," Shane told her as he took her phone from her purse. "Clay? Ope?"

"No," she slurred. Even if she wanted to, Macy couldn't form the words.

"Alright, I'll figure it out," he sighed. Shane leaned over and kissed Macy on the lips. "I'll be back, suga," he promised her unconscious body as he covered her with a blanket.

In her car, skimming text messages, he easily found out Beach was on the daycare pickup list. Shane then typed out a quick message.

"Hey, sorry, I really need you to pick up Shane from daycare! Not life or death but an emergency! Can you?"

"Sure thing. Meet me at mine?"

"Yep! One hour! Thanks, Beach!"

Shane didn't meet Beach, he was already waiting for him when he arrived at the house with the child. He was parked under a large tree two houses up watching and waiting. Once Beach was inside, the child safely in another room, Shane got out of his car and simply walked up and knocked on the door.

Before Beach could even react to the shock of seeing Shane on his doorstep, there was a bullet between his eyes.

"Sorry, man," Shane sighed, stepping over the body, "I gotta get my fucking family back together."


End file.
